Here we go again
by Maie Pop's
Summary: Il y a cinq ans, il l'a abandonnée. Depuis, elle tente par tous les moyens de garder la tête hors de l'eau. En revenant, il la replonge dans des profondeurs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Qui lui tendra la main pour l'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Jasper Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, que j'ai fait interagir avec certains personnages et l'univers de Grey's Anatomy pour les besoin de l'histoire. Aucun de m'appartient. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Contexte : Tous humains. Rosalie et Jasper sont frère et sœur, et sont les enfants d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Amis avec Bella, la fille du shérif Charlie Swan, depuis tout petits, ils forment un trio de choc. Puis Rosalie rencontre Emmett, Jasper et Bella se mettent ensemble… Ils sont sur le point de se marier quand…

Résumé : Il y a cinq ans, il l'a abandonnée. Depuis, elle tente par tous les moyens de garder la tête hors de l'eau. En revenant, il la replonge dans des profondeurs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Qui lui tendra la main pour l'en sortir ?

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Rien de bien défini.

Note de l'auteure :

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, sur laquelle je travaille depuis un bon bout de temps. Le contexte se passe au Seattle Grace Hospital, avec quelques uns des personnages de la fameuse série, mais ce n'est qu'un arrière plan.

Contrairement à mes précédentes fics, celle-ci sera plus longue. Une vingtaine de chapitres sont prévus, plus longs que ce prologue. Huit ont déjà été écrits, donc j'espère ne pas me laisser dépasser, et poster de façon récurrente. Normalement tous les dimanches. Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce prologue vous mettra l'eau à la bouche. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

« Something just flacked in your eyes

There's a crack in you gaze

Like those broken days

Am I seeing things

(…)

Talk to me

Talk to me

Baby talk it's me

Talk to me

(…)

Something just changed in my world

And it's killing me"

Yodelice, "Talk to me"

* * *

Bella se dépêchait, slalomant entre les passants des rues de Seattle, pestant contre la lenteur avec laquelle ils avançaient. Il pleuvait, et elle venait tout juste de terminer ses examens d'internat. Si elle était reçue, elle commencerait sa résidence au Seattle Grace Hospital. Elle avait hâte de fêter la nouvelle avec son fiancé, Jasper Cullen. En pensant à l'homme qui partageait sa vie, la jeune femme ne put réprimer une grimace. Ces derniers temps, quelque chose clochait. Elle le sentait. Et elle était sure également qu'il lui cachait des choses, et Bella n'aimait pas ça. Un poids oppressait sa poitrine, et elle était constamment prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

.

Bella connaissait Jasper depuis toujours. Ils avaient longtemps été des amis très proches. Elle avait connu toutes ses premières fois avec lui, de l'inexistence du père Noël au sexe, en passant par toutes les bêtises et les expériences imaginables de l'adolescence. Elle considérait sa famille comme la sienne. Esmée et Carlisle étaient comme des parents pour elle, et Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, avait été sa plus intime confidente d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. D'ailleurs quand Emmett était entré dans la famille, alors que Bella avait été la première à apprendre son existence, il s'était tout de suite comporté avec elle comme un grand frère un peu bourru, particulièrement agaçant, follement débordant, mais si attachant. Alors elle connaissait Jasper, mieux que personne, et elle pouvait dire que quelque chose clochait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur quoi.

.

Elle se dit, en entrant dans l'immeuble où ils vivaient tous deux depuis deux ans, que ce devait être lié à son travail. Après tout, il n'était avocat que depuis un an, et il avait déjà deux grosses affaires gagnées à son actif. Du coup, il avait été choisi pour un cas un peu particulier, qui représentait un gros défi. C'est tout ce que Bella savait, puisqu'il ne pouvait en parler avec elle, et elle avait mis les dernières semaines sur le compte de la pression, du stress et de l'angoisse.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle franchit le seuil de son appartement. Le pied à peine posé dans l'appartement, elle senti que les choses étaient différentes, qu'elles n'étaient pas à leur place. Pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle avança précautionneusement dans le salon, le creux de sa poitrine soudain plus présent, et le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette impression ? Tout était calme. Trop calme, pensa Bella. Jasper aurait du être à la maison aujourd'hui, il devait bosser d'ici, étant un samedi. Il était pourtant évident que tel n'était pas le cas. Prise d'une impulsion et d'une panique qu'elle ne tenta même pas de maîtriser, elle s'élança vers la chambre et ouvrit en grand les placards.

Rien. Ces derniers étaient vides. Toutes les affaires du jeune homme avaient disparu. Choquée, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits et de trouver une explication logique à l'absence des vêtements de Jasper dans leur penderie, elle marcha sans y penser vers le lit. Elle y avisa une enveloppe portant son nom, posée sur son oreiller, en extirpa la lettre qu'elle contenait et l'ouvrit.

ooo

_« Bella, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais parti. Et je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. J'aurais aimé rester, t'épouser et passer ma vie à tes côtés, crois-moi, mais cela ne m'est plus possible._

_Peut-être nous sommes-nous rencontrés trop jeunes, peut-être avons-nous fait les mauvais choix à un moment donné. Très certainement même. Je ne suis plus capable de tenir mes promesses, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre cette vie. Crois-moi, si je restais, nous en souffririons tous deux tellement. _

_J'ai rencontré une femme, et je pars avec elle. N'essaie pas de me retrouver, cela ne servirait à rien. Je sais à quel point tu vas me haïr, et même si les choses sont probablement mieux ainsi, mon cœur se brise à cette pensée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire tout ceci en face, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir tout t'expliquer._

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'est difficile de partir, de te quitter, de tous vous quitter. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser. Ma place est auprès d'elle désormais. _

_Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie. Vis, aime, sois heureuse, sans moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu me jugeras hypocrite, mais je pense vraiment qu'en partant, et en coupant tout contact avec toi, je le fais pour ton bien._

_Je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais. Tu seras toujours dans mes pensées. Une partie de mon cœur te sera toujours réservée, à toi et à tout ce qu'on a vécu. Et j'en chérirais chaque moment, tant que je vivrais._

_Je t'aime, _

_Jasper. » _

_ooo_

Il lui fallu un instant pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lire, pour réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. Et elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toute la vie. Cet instant, avant que le cataclysme vous frappe, avant que votre vie ne change à jamais, où vous êtes paralysé par l'incompréhension. Parce que c'est impossible. Parce que l'instant d'avant, votre vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais vous vous rendez compte que vous y étiez si heureuse. Parce qu'on ne réalise ce qu'on a que quand on le perd. Et elle venait de perdre Jasper.

Alors elle s'écroula.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu.

J'attends vos reviews ! Je tenterais de répondre à toutes les reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre posté. Bonne semaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

Note de l'auteure : Voici donc le premier chapitre. Je suis désolée j'ai 24 heures de retard dans la publication, mais hier j'ai commencé une autre fanfic et j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture. Ici l'histoire se met progressivement en place et les personnages se présentent au fur et à mesure. En fait, les deux premiers chapitre sont consacrés à ça. Donc pas d'inquiétude, c'est normal. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lecture, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine.

Réponse aux reviews :

AnaleighD : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. En effet, j'en avais un peu marre que le schéma Jasper/Bella/Edward ne se répète. Alors j'ai fait un peu différent. Bonne lecture, et bonne semaine.

G6K : Merci pour ta review, contente que ce prologue te plaisie. J'espère que la suite sera autant à ton goüt.

Patoun : Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Je suis quelqu'un d'un peu rancunier dans la vie, et je déteste autant que toi lire une histoire où la fille s'en prend plein la figure tout le temps et à la fin pardonne trop facilement.

Anne : merci infiniment pour ta review, je crois les doigts pour que tu continues à aimer ma façon d'écrire.

Guest ; merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cependant, concernant la deuxième review, laisse moi te répondre : je n'ai aucune incidence sur l'apparition et le temps d'apparition des reviews sur le site. De plus, j'avais expliqué lors de ma précédente publication, que je répondrais à toutes les reviews au moment où je posterais le premier chapitre. Alors, pas d'impatience, je fais ce que je peux, promis. Et je t'avoue que ton ton aurait pu être un tantinet moins aggressif. Je n'ai de problème avec personne, au contraire, je vous remercie tous énormément de prendre le temps de me laisser un message !

Crazygirl67 : Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que tu aimras tout autant ce qui va suivre.

JazzyO : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le reste te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

No more tears, my heart is dry  
I don't laugh and I don't cry  
I don't think about you all the time  
But when I do - I wonder why

One day baby, we'll be old  
Oh baby, we'll be old  
And think about all the stories that we could have told

Asaf avidan, "one day" (Version acoustique)

* * *

**Cinq and et quelques plus tard : **

Isabella Marie Swan émergeait lentement des lymphes du sommeil, aidée par les baisers sensuels de son compagnon. Fou comme elle aimait les réveils que Mike lui réservait. Alors qu'il remontait le long de son cou vers le lobe de son oreille, point sensible chez la jeune femme, elle s'extirpa de son étreinte en riant. Si elle le laissait atteindre celui-ci, elle était perdue. Il ronchonna pour la forme, mais lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez elle, deux ans plus tôt.

Les mois suivant le départ de Jasper avaient été difficiles pour elle. Plus que ça, même. Elle était tombée dans une spirale infernale, accumulant les comportements autodestructeurs. Sans Jacob, qu'elle avait toujours côtoyé sans en être particulièrement proche, elle ne s'en serait probablement toujours pas sorti. Il l'avait canalisé. Il avait canalisé ses peurs et sa colère et l'avait aidé à se reconstruire, brique après brique.

Cela avait prit du temps, mais il disait souvent qu'il était fier de son travail, et qu'elle était sa plus belle réalisation. Une Porsh, ajoutait-il fréquemment en riant. Jacob était un mécanicien hors pair, et il avait fait du bon boulot avec elle, elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Mais il n'avait pas agis seul, toute la Push avait mis la main à la patte.

Et tous les Cullen, malgré leur propre douleur, leur colère et leurs questions, n'avaient jamais cessé de lui apporter leur soutien, se comportant avec elle comme si elle faisait toujours partie de la famille. Ce qui était le cas, devait-elle reconnaître aujourd'hui. Sans compter Charlie, qui s'était montré si surprenant.

Et puis deux ans après le départ de Jasper, elle avait rencontré Mike à l'hôpital. Il y suivait un suivi psychologique et prenait part à des groupes de soutien, et il venait juste d'emménager en ville. Il avait perdu sa femme dans un terrible accident qui lui avait laissé la vie sauve quelques années auparavant, et ne se remettait ni de sa peine ni de sa culpabilité. Ils avaient discuté, et une chose en entraînant une autre, avaient entamé une liaison. Au début, ils pansaient mutuellement leurs blessures, s'entraidaient, tentaient d'oublier dans les bras de l'autre.

Après un an de cette relation, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, et qui n'était pas saine, il lui avait dit tout de go qu'il voulait avancer et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Il lui avait demandé d'emménager ensemble, et de construire quelque chose de vrai, en laissant leurs exs derrière eux, au passé où ils appartenaient. Elle n'avait pas hésité, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui, peut-être pas comblée, mais elle l'aimait et se sentait bien avec lui.

En outre, elle était consciente qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme il avait aimé sa femme. Et, bizarrement, cela lui convenait. Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle ne ressentirait jamais avec lui ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Jasper, et n'aurait pas voulu embarquer quelqu'un pour qui la réciproque n'était pas vrai dans une histoire sérieuse. Ils étaient conscients des cicatrices et des limites de l'autre, et les acceptaient.

Elle s'étira et remarqua que Mike n'était pas couché dans le lit comme elle, et qu'il était habillé normalement. Il faisait nuit dehors pourtant.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt cinq heures.

- Du matin ?

- Non, Bella. Du soir, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle avait fini son service en fin de matinée, et était rentrée directement se coucher. Et elle reprenait dans …

- Merde ! Je vais être en retard, s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle sauta du lit, les deux pieds en avant. Elle qui n'avait jamais été du matin _ bon ok, c'était l'après midi, mais dans son rythme décalé et désordonné, c'était le matin _, quand il s'agissait d'aller bosser, Mike n'avait pas besoin de la tirer du lit. Par ailleurs, celui-ci acceptait son travail, ses horaires délirants, ses services de soixante-dix heures, même lorsqu'elle était fréquemment de nuit. Lui qui travaillait dans un magasin d'équipement sportif, avec des horaires débordants de normalité, il acceptait tout ça sans rechigner.

Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ces couples fusionnels, incapables de passer dix minutes l'un sans l'autre, et Bella en était ravie. Ils n'auraient pas pu, de toute façon, dépendants de cette indépendance, en ayant besoin pour se retrouver, pour se construire sans l'autre. Oui, il avait été parfait, il avait été celui qu'il lui fallait, après l'épisode désastreux de ses fiançailles avortées.

Elle fila vers la salle de bain, et y prit une douche très rapide. A cette heure-ci, à la sortie des bureaux, la circulation en ville était impossible, et elle risquait de ne pas être arrivée à l'hôpital pour dix-huit heures. Oh, le chef de chirurgie ne le lui reprocherait certainement pas, son ex-futur beau-père étant incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, la maternant presque depuis l'abandon de son fils plus de cinq ans auparavant. Elle eut un sourire attendri à cette pensée. Travailler sous les ordres de Carlisle, qui avait prit la relève de Richard Weber il y a peu, était un réel plaisir.

Elle enfila un jean rapidement, attrapa un débardeur et un gilet aux couleurs classiques, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil plein de regret au sweet à capuche qui se trouvait à côté. Travailler à l'hôpital était un vrai bonheur, certes, mais renoncer aux pulls amples et à ses converses avaient été un crève-cœur, même si elle les retrouvait avec bonheur une fois à la maison. Ainsi que ses jeans troués.

Ah… Rosalie avait été ravie de lui refaire une garde robe plus sophistiquée, à la fois élégante et sobre, quand elle avait commencé sa résidence, mais que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour porter ses vieux vêtements si confortables pour aller travailler. C'aurait été le paradis. Elle jeta par ailleurs un regard dédaigneux aux chaussures, bien que confortables, mais qui ne pouvaient soutenir la comparaison de ses converses, que Rosalie lui avait achetées quelques semaines plus tôt.

Toujours en courant, elle attrapa ses clefs, son sac et un parapluie, se pencha vers les lèvres de Mike, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, pour y déposer un rapide baiser, avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur.

Alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers, elle percuta de plein fouet une silhouette qui s'apprêtait à les monter.

- Alex ? Demanda-t-elle à Alex Karev, son ami et colocataire.

- Non, c'est le fantôme d'Ellis Grey venu foutre ton cul hors de ces murs. Bouge, je suis à la bourre.

- Mais, tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?

- Si, mais figure-toi que le chef Cullen m'a appelé et m'a demandé de rentrer d'urgence. Apparemment, il ne peut pas se passer de mes services. Des tiens non plus d'ailleurs, tu es également réquisitionnée.

- On verra ça à l'hôpital, je suppose.

- Tu y vas aussi maintenant ? Tu m'attends cinq minutes, le temps de prendre une douche rapide.

- Tu la prendras à l'hôpital. Si tu veux que je t'emmène, c'est maintenant, j'ai une angioplastie dans moins d'une heure.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis finalement attrapa sa veste et la suivit à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il montait à ses côtés dans la voiture, elle en profita pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Comment c'était, Boston ?

- Long.

- …

- Ca fait du bien de revoir Mer. Et Derek bien sur, et leurs gamins sont plutôt cool.

- Zola et Bailey si je me souviens bien.

- Bonne fifille.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais abandonna bien vite. Alex restait Alex.

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas comment Mer arrive à supporter ses trois belles-sœurs et sa belle-mère. Je veux dire, elles sont pas trop désagréables, plutôt intelligentes, mais bordel ce qu'elles sont envahissantes. Et Mer est comme moi, plutôt du genre associable.

- Vous n'êtes pas associables Alex. Je dirais plutôt que vous choisissez les gens que vous côtoyez avec parcimonie, et que vous envoyez chier les autres. On peut pas vraiment vous en blâmer vu votre passé.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es pareille, Bells.

Elle rit de bon cœur ; après tout, il avait parfaitement raison. Qu'en avait-elle à faire du jugement de ceux pour qui elle n'avait aucune considération ? Après un moment, elle ajouta :

- Et Cristina, elle vous a rejoint ?

- Ouais. Mais sans Owen ce coup-ci.

- Merde, j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Etre chef, je veux dire. Tous ces trucs administratifs qui non seulement l'empêchent de prendre son pied dans un bloc, mais aussi ailleurs.

- Ouais, peut-être. Mais bon, il l'a choisi.

- C'est sur. Alors, comment ça va eux deux ? J'imagine que le docteur Yang t'a demandé comment je m'occupais de ses patients ?

- Tu parles, c'est la première chose qu'elle m'a demandé. Si Calamity Jane n'avait tué personne et si l'hôpital tenait toujours debout. Sinon, eux deux ça va. Ça tient en tout cas. Elle change, surtout vis-à-vis des gamins.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Cristina Yang penserait à avoir des enfants ?

- Nop. Mais ils envisagent d'accueillir un adolescent orphelin en difficulté.

- Je vois. Bon compromis. Ça ressemble plutôt à la personne que je connais. Et puis il ne restera pas en difficulté très longtemps, avec ce dragon dans les parages. Merde, j'aurais du y penser avant. Je vais lui envoyer Seth.

- Qu'est-ce que ton demi-frère a encore inventé ?

- Rien, je suis mauvaise langue. En fait il a l'air de se calmer.

- J'espère bien. L'adolescence n'est pas censée être si longue. Il a 22 ans, c'est ça ?

- 23. Et tu peux parler, t'en es pas encore sorti.

Ce disant, ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital et Bella se garait.

- Ah ah, ton sens de l'humour ne s'est pas amélioré en mon absence, à ce que je vois. Bon, j'imagine que je vais voir Carlisle tout seul et que tu nous rejoindras dès que tu seras sorti du bloc ?

Elle acquiesça, et alors qu'elle s'élançait, il l'interpela, d'un ton raillant.

- Eh, cours pas. Tu seras d'autant plus en retard si tu te casses quelque chose.

Elle lui fit un geste obscène de la main, et s'élança quand même vers l'entrée de l'hôpital en courant. Elle fut tout de même particulièrement attentive, histoire d'éviter une occasion de lui donner raison, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

En sortant des vestiaires des titulaires où elle avait une fois de plus pu admirer la mention « Isabella Swan – Chirurgien Cardio-thoracique » _ son père avait été si fier quand Richard Weber l'avait engagée définitivement en tant que titulaire _, elle avisa les internes qui attendaient leurs nouvelles affiliations pour la journée. Jo, « l'interne d'Alex », se trouvait parmi eux.

- Punching-Girl, t'es avec moi aujourd'hui. Angioplastie dans 20 minutes, vas te préparer.

Elle l'avait affublée de ce surnom quand un soir, elle était rentrée et les avait tous deux découverts en pleine dispute, violente, et qu'Alex portait les marques de ses coups. Ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble, y avait pas à dire. La jeune femme vivait presque sous son toit, passant tout son temps libre dans la chambre d'Alex ou en petite tenue dans la cuisine quand elle avait un petit creux, mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter. Ce serait l'occasion. Alex faisait partie de ses « personnes », et pour lui, Bella pouvait faire un petit effort…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes deux au dessus du corps du patient, Bella entama la discussion.

- Bien, Docteur Wilson, pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi sert une angioplastie percutanée ?

- Eh bien, une angioplastie percutanée est indiquée pour traiter les occlusions ou les sténoses artérielles.

- Recommanderiez-vous une endoprothèse métallique ?

- Oui, il y a risque de rétrécissement.

- Quel type de stent recommanderiez-vous ?

- Euh, en acier inoxydable ?

- C'est ça. Mais évitez les hésitations. En chirurgie cardio-vasculaire, un quart de seconde d'hésitation et le patient meurt. Vous devez être sure de vous.

- Bien, Docteur swan.

- Ok, mon quart d'heure d'enseignement vient officiellement de se terminer. Alex m'a dit que vous souhaiteriez continuer dans cette voie par la suite ?

- Euh, oui. En fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait médecine.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas passé beaucoup de temps dans mon service, préférant la pédiatrie ou la néo-nat'.

- Eh bien…

- Ecoutez, je vais être claire avec vous. Passer du temps dans les services de vos petits-amis successifs n'aidera pas vos ambitions. Je ne minimise pas votre relation avec Alex, mais vous avez tout le temps de le voir en dehors de l'hôpital.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jeune interne, pour voir qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise, et eut pitié d'elle, sachant qu'elles étaient entourées d'autres membres du personnel de l'hôpital.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vous aime bien. Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, vous savez garder votre sang froid, contrairement à vos acolytes, et vous êtes une battante. Littéralement parlant, si j'en crois mes souvenirs. Alors ce que je vous propose, si vous êtes sérieuse à propos de cette spécialisation, c'est de passer plus de temps dans mon service. Je pourrais tenter de vous enseigner quelque chose, et après un certain temps, je vous laisserais même participer aux opérations.

- Ce serait…

Elle paraissait enthousiaste, ce que Bella apprécia derechef, mais elle la coupa tout de même.

- Non, pas de réponse immédiate. Réfléchissez-y sérieusement, et on en parle plus tard. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, à partir de maintenant, on se tutoie. On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble si tu dis oui, à l'hôpital, et tu passes déjà le reste du temps à la maison. Et le « vous », c'est pas mon truc.

- Ça marche.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on se tutoie, permets-moi de te dire que vous faites un bruit monstre avec Alex. Je lui en ai déjà parlé, mais tu le connais, il n'en a rien à faire. Et puis ce serait sympa que vous nous honoriez de votre présence de temps en temps. Le sexe, c'est bien, mais si vous voulez construire quelque chose, va falloir commencer à parler aussi.

Elle lui avait chuchoté les derniers mots, et seul le médecin anesthésiste l'avait entendue, et Bella était sure qu'il n'en dirait pas un mot. Cela n'empêcha pas Jo de rougir furieusement.

* * *

A la fin de l'opération, après s'être lavée les mains, Bella avança dans les couloirs et avisa du regard Jo, qui parlait avec Alex et semblait enthousiaste, si ce n'est carrément excitée. Alex l'écoutait, plus ou moins attentivement, un petit sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres. En levant les yeux, il l'aperçue et prit congé de « son » interne. Il s'avança vers elle, et ils se mirent en marche.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il se décida à lui dire merci. D'une toute petite voix, embarrassée, un peu bourrue, mais Bella savait à quel point il le pensait et à quel point c'était important pour lui. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas là des mots faciles à sortir pour lui, et elle évita de s'épancher dessus.

- Tu as vu Carlisle ?

- Non. Enfin oui, mais il préférait qu'on soit tous les deux présents.

- Que de mystère.

- Yep. C'est pas son genre. Je pense qu'on va avoir droit à un cas intéressant. Ou tout du moins pas commun.

- Un peu de nouveauté ne nous fera pas de mal. J'ai l'impression de faire tout le temps la même chose ces temps-ci.

- Attends un peu, on s'ennuie jamais bien longtemps ici. Une bombe, une tuerie, un crash d'avion, une tempête digne des plus mauvais films catastrophe… C'est pire qu'un soap cet hosto.

- J'en ai manqué la plupart.

- Et tu t'en plains ?

- Non, pas vraiment non. Mais je ne parle pas uniquement de l'hôpital. Dans ma vie aussi.

- Marie-toi et fais-nous un mini-Newton.

- Non. Sans façon.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé alerta Alex, et l'averti qu'il avait été trop loin. Autant Bella pouvait accepter ses plaisanteries plus que douteuses, que d'autres auraient jugé rudes, autant tout ce qui se rapportait à l'engagement ou à son passé, qu'il connaissait, était plutôt tabou entre eux. Quand ils en parlaient, elle initiait la discussion. Il n'en parlait jamais de son propre chef. Il avait conscience que le jour où elle pourrait plaisanter à ce sujet, elle serait définitivement passée à autre chose. Pas sur que cela arrive un jour, tout du moins pas dans un futur immédiat.

- Tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, je dois aller parler à la femme de mon patient. Je te rejoins tout de suite après pour aller voir ce que Carlisle nous veut.

- Sur. Je t'attends ici.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers une femme d'âge mur dont le regard n'était qu'anxiété, elle se senti observée. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la fine silhouette d'une jeune femme brune, chétive, dont les yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle eut l'impression que cette personne la scrutait, et pendant un moment leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Bella se sentit légèrement nerveuse, presque anxieuse, pourtant le regard de cette jeune femme n'était pas agressif, juste curieux, et presque bienveillant.

- Docteur Swan ? Comment va-t-il ?

Secouant la tête, elle se tourna vers Mme Carlson, qui attendait fébrilement des nouvelles de son mari, qui venait tout juste de sortir de chirurgie. Se morigénant d'avoir été si peu professionnelle, et d'avoir inutilement inquiété l'épouse par son manque d'attention, elle lui répondit aussi complètement que possible. Quand elle eut fini et qu'elle releva la tête, la jeune femme avait disparu.

- Ca va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, lui dit Alex alors qu'elle revenait vers lui.

- Ca va, ça va. On y va ?

- Après toi.

* * *

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle faisait d'autant plus confiance à son instinct que chacun de ses mauvais pressentiments s'était jusque là avéré juste. Aussi, alors qu'elle saisissait la poignée de porte du bureau du chef de chirurgie, après avoir frappé, elle suspendit son geste et jeta un regard à Alex. Celui-ci haussa le sourcil en la voyant faire, et, d'un mouvement impatient de la tête, lui fit signe d'entrer.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle remarqua immédiatement la nervosité de son chef de chirurgie. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours. La situation était inhabituelle, et l'embarrassait.

- Carlisle.

- Bonjour Bella. Docteur Karev.

- Chef Cullen.

Ce dernier était debout, alors qu'il était toujours assis derrière son bureau quand il convoquait un médecin pour discuter d'un cas spécifique. La situation n'était définitivement pas normale, se dit Bella.

- Asseyez-vous.

Ils le firent, et il s'assit enfin sur le fauteuil qui lui était destiné. Pourtant, cette marque familière ne rassura pas pour autant la jeune femme.

- Nous avons un nouveau patient qui va requérir vos compétences à tous les deux. Il s'agit d'un enfant âgé de cinq ans dont l'état nécessite une transplantation cardiaque de toute urgence. Il lui a été diagnostiqué une insuffisance cardiaque il y a deux ans, et vient d'être inscrit sur la liste d'attente des receveurs de don d'organe.

- Pourquoi si tard ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, le médecin qui le suivait a d'abord tout essayé pour éviter d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Traitement par IEC, diurétiques, ARA II, …

- Je connais l'ensemble des possibilités du traitement médicamenteux, Carlisle. Pas la peine de me les énumérer, j'en prendrais connaissance en lisant le dossier. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Il est passé au stade 4 il y a deux mois.

- Deux mois ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu prendre autant de temps avant de le mettre sur la liste d'attente pour une transplantation cardiaque ?

- La situation est particulière.

- Ok, mais il n'est pas là d'avoir un cœur. Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours, Carlisle, je ne t'apprends rien. Attendre aussi longtemps est criminel.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il va falloir penser à l'option d'une assistance ventriculaire.

- Clairement. Le problème c'est qu'un cœur artificiel va le repousser plus loin sur la liste d'attente. Sans compter le fait que si un cœur se pointe pour lui, il sera trop faible pour un sacré moment pour pouvoir subir l'opération. Et l'assistance ventriculaire n'est pas une option durable.

- Je sais tout ça, Bella. Mais comme je te l'ai répété plusieurs fois, la situation est…

- … particulière, oui, on sait. En quoi ? Intervint Alex.

Il n'avait pas parlé jusqu'ici, tout d'abord parce que ce n'était pas sa spécialité, mais celle de sa collègue, puis parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le chef les avait fait venir dans son bureau pour parler de ce cas précisément. Rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, pensa-t-il. Il avait cru qu'ils allaient devoir opérer une célébrité, ou que le cas était si rare qu'il allait nécessiter beaucoup de chirurgiens et une préparation en béton.

- Eh bien, je vais avoir besoin de toute votre discrétion sur cette affaire, ainsi que de celle de tout le personnel de l'hôpital. Ce qui signifie que le patient sera placé en retrait dans l'hôpital, sans le cacher pour ne pas attiser les curiosités. Le personnel autorisé dans cette aile de l'hôpital sera limité et choisi par mes soins.

- Attendez, c'est le fils d'une célébrité ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non, Dr Karev, rien à voir. Mais sa mère et son… ami, se sont enfuis avec l'enfant quand il était tout jeune pour échapper au père de l'enfant, qui était apparemment quelqu'un de peu recommandable.

- Donc on va devoir travailler avec les Feds ? Ou la Police ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. On n'a aucune couverture policière sur ce coup.

Bella n'y comprenait rien. Si les flics n'étaient pas impliqués, comment Carlisle avait-il eu connaissance de toute cette histoire ? Comment allait-il faire passer toute cette histoire au niveau du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital ?

Sans compter qu'elle avait remarqué son coup d'œil, rapide mais gêné, quand il avait hésité sur le terme adéquat pour qualifier « l'ami » de la mère du gamin. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces mystères, Chef ? Et comment ça, la police n'est pas impliquée ? Comment vous pouvez être sur de votre coup dans ce cas ? Si ça se trouve, la mère s'est juste tirée avec son amant en emportant le gamin avec elle. C'est peut-être un enlèvement.

- Je leur fais confiance.

- Tu les connais ? Intervient Bella, pour qui cette explication était la seule qui pourrait éclairer toute cette histoire.

- Ecoutez, ignora Carlisle, ce n'est pas un enlèvement parce que le père n'a jamais reconnu l'enfant, et je m'en suis assuré. Il n'a aucun droit, légalement parlant, sur son fils. Seulement, les lois de ce pays ne sont pas ses lois à lui, et s'il venait à apprendre que la mère, ou l'enfant, se trouvaient en ville, ça pourrait faire du dégât. Beaucoup de dégât. Et ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

Il avait ignoré sa question. Elle avait clairement vu à quel point il était réticent à leur donner plus d'information. Il semblait déterminé à le faire, mais ne cessait de repousser le moment, le moment de dire les choses qui, clairement, lui posaient problème. Donc il continua à tourner autour du pot, ce qui agaça prodigieusement la jeune femme.

- Vous n'aurez aucun problème en traitant ce cas, il faudra juste éviter d'en parler autour de vous. C'est une simple mesure de sécurité, vous savez. Je ne suis même pas sur que cet homme, s'il croisait son ex-femme dans la rue, serait capable de la reconnaître. Et nous ne sommes pas surs non plus qu'il soit au courant de l'existence de l'enfant.

- Nous ?

Bella haussa un sourcil en lui faisant remarquer son choix de pronom. En quoi était-il mêlé à toute cette histoire ? La jeune femme savait qu'il était un homme plein de principes et pourvu d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Il était certain que si un ami, quel qu'il soit et même s'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis des décennies, se pointait à l'improviste pour lui demander de l'aide, Carlisle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. A condition que cela n'aille pas à l'encontre de ses principes ou de la loi. Elle n'avait donc aucun mal à la croire quand il disait qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Qu'il s'agissait juste de mesures de précaution. Elle comprenait sa nervosité dorénavant, mais pas sa bizarrerie à son encontre. Il ne cessait de lui jeter de rapides et brefs coups d'œil, semblant constamment jauger de sa réaction. D'où lui venait une telle attitude ? Il aurait du savoir qu'elle assurerait ses arrières, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Oui, nous. Je connais l'homme avec qui elle s'est enfuie. Bien que je ne connaisse ni la jeune femme, ni l'enfant.

- Quand as-tu dit qu'elle avait fuie son ex-mari, Carlisle ?

Bella commençait à additionner 1 et 1, à recoller les morceaux du puzzle qui se jouait devant elle, à collecter les informations qu'elle avait jusqu'ici. Et une réponse se dessinait devant ses yeux. Une réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, à laquelle elle ne voulait pas faire face, à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas croire. Parce qu'il n'_oserait_ pas.

- Hum. Je n'ai rien dit Bella.

- Et bien dis le maintenant.

- C'était il y a un peu plus de cinq ans.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Juste le temps de se composer, ou se recomposer un visage. Elle prendrait le temps après, une fois seule, pour y penser convenablement. Elle attendait juste que la bombe explose. Elle savait qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de rester impassible, ou plus ou moins, tant qu'elle avait la conviction de pouvoir traiter tout ça, y repenser, se concentrer sur cette information et la disséquer encore et encore, après, dans un futur proche. Ceci dit, Alex semblait un peu perdu, et commençait à s'inquiéter devant le regard que s'échangeait ses deux interlocuteurs, l'excluant clairement de leur conversation silencieuse. Une question lui brulait les lèvres cependant.

- Et quel est le nom de cette petite famille.

- Whithock, répondit Carlisle, alors qu'il ne daignait toujours pas le regarder et qu'il n'avait pas lâché Bella des yeux.

Cette dernière eut un soupçon d'espoir, bien que le nom lui dise quelque chose, vaguement. Cet infime espoir fut cependant de courte durée, envoyé valser par les prochains mots de Carlisle.

- Jasper et Alice Withock.

Oh. Bien sur. Le nom de famille du grand père de Jasper. Ce même grand-père avec qui il passait tant de temps quand il partait en vacances. Le grand-père qu'il lui avait présenté il y a si longtemps. Ce fut tout ce à quoi Bella put penser pendant quelques instants. Repoussant le reste des informations au loin, mais pas bien longtemps. Ces deux noms, ces quatre petits mots lui apportaient tant d'informations. Des informations qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir, bien qu'elles répondaient à des questions qu'elle s'était posées depuis le moment où elle avait trouvé cette lettre sur son oreiller.

Ainsi donc il s'était marié. Elle le savait, grâce à la dizaine de lettres, au plus, qu'il avait envoyé à ses parents depuis qu'il était parti. Des lettres intraçables, qui n'avaient jamais permis de le retrouver. Mais ces mots rendaient la situation réelle. _Elle_ avait un nom, et bientôt elle aurait aussi un visage, une personnalité, un vécu, des souvenirs. Des souvenirs avec Jasper, pensa-t-elle, et l'idée lui retourna pratiquement l'estomac. Et ils avaient élevé un enfant ensemble.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas son fils. Mais il faudrait qu'elle s'en assure, alors qu'elle aurait si violemment voulu rester dans l'ignorance. Cinq ans, hein ? Oui, c'était tellement plausible. Il aurait très bien pu la tromper pendant plusieurs mois, un an même. Et puis partir avec elle quand elle était tombée enceinte pour éviter de subir les foudres de son ex-mari. Peut-être ce dernier était-il même encore son mari, d'ailleurs. Mais, et ses foudres à elle ? Il aurait au moins pu patienter quelques petites heures pour lui permettre, à elle, de les lui faire subir. Elle aurait mérité ça, nom d'un chien.

Sans compter qu'il avait changé de nom. Alors quoi, pensa-t-elle, il avait peur qu'elle ne vienne après lui, qu'elle retourne tout le pays à sa recherche et s'était assuré qu'elle lui foutrait la paix ? La croyait-il désespérée à ce point ? Aussitôt que la pensée passa la barrière de son crâne, elle récusa l'idée, et se traita de prétentieuse. Il ne lui avait pas accordé autant d'importance. Bien sur que non, c'était encore là un moyen de protéger sa femme, et son fils. Ou beau-fils. Peu importe, au final, peut-être. Encore une fois, l'idée qu'il existe une autre Mme Jasper Cullen, ou Whitock, qu'importe, lui retourna l'estomac. Cette femme vivait la vie qu'elle était supposée vivre, la vie qui lui appartenait, celle qu'elle avait toujours désirée. Comment ne pas la détester ? Elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées par la voix d'Alex, qui semblait perdu.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Carlisle se tourna alors vers lui.

- Withock était le nom de jeune fille de ma femme. Jasper est le prénom de mon fils. C'est mon fils. C'est également celui à qui Bella était…

- … fiancé, oui, je sais.

Les deux hommes portèrent alors à nouveau leurs regards sur elle. Elle du faire un effort surhumain pour rester impassible devant eux, mais elle ne tenta pas de prendre la parole, sachant que sa voix la trahirait inévitablement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir soigner un enfant dont elle haïssait les parents ? Comment se tenir face à lui sans se jeter sur lui pour faire pleuvoir les coups à chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait ? Comment faire face à cette femme à qui on avait donné tout ce pour quoi Bella s'était toujours battue ? Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Et puis, donner ? Non, cette femme lui avait tout prit. Peut-être pas de force, mais elle l'avait détruire, indubitablement. Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour que la santé de l'enfant soit rétablie le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. D'une part, bien sur, parce que c'était son métier, qu'elle avait prêté son serment et qu'elle croyait en ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis c'était un enfant innocent. Mais d'autre part également parce que plus vite ceci serait fait, plus vite ses parents disparaitraient, à nouveau pour l'un des deux, de sa vie. A jamais cette fois-ci, avec un peu de chance.

Et puis autre chose la dérangeait. Elle n'avait jamais revu Jasper depuis le jour où il l'avait si lâchement quitté d'une si stupide lettre. Ce qui signifiait également que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée face à lui, ils étaient ensemble, amoureux _ du moins le croyait-elle _, ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient, faisaient des projets d'avenir. Ils avaient même fait l'amour ce soir là ; elle s'en souvenait si bien, alors qu'elle avait tenté de toutes ses forces d'en oublier le moindre détail. Elle avait donc peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle se trouverait de nouveau face à lui, plus de cinq ans après. De la réaction de son corps. De celle de son cœur également. Rougirait-elle ? Se perdrait-elle dans l'intensité ombrageuse de ses yeux ? Parcourrait-elle du regard chaque infime détail physique qui faisait qu'il était lui, et qu'elle connaissait par cœur, encore aujourd'hui ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, geste discret, seul geste où l'on pouvait percevoir son trouble. Carlisle semblait avoir comprit le message, et s'interrogeait déjà moins sur sa réaction ou sur les conséquences que le retour du fils prodigue pouvait avoir sur elle, et passa à la suite.

- Dis m'en plus, Carlisle.

Elle savait que les choses dont il allait lui faire part n'allaient pas lui plaire. Cette conversation était déjà complètement surréaliste dans le petit monde qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire et qui était aujourd'hui le sien.

Elle senti les doigts d'Alex s'agripper au bout des siens entre leurs sièges, les bras tendus, les mains assez bas pour que le geste passe inaperçu aux yeux de celui qui leur faisait face.

Bon, pensa la jeune femme, si j'ai clairement pu berner Carlisle, ça va être une autre paire de manche avec Alex. Elle n'essaierait même pas en réalité. Elle était déjà fatiguée par la situation avant même qu'elle soit vraiment mise en place, et elle aurait besoin de son soutien à lui spécifiquement. Un soutien ni trop encombrant, ni trop pleurnichard. Un soutien sarcastique, brute de paume, mais honnête, énergique, qui saurait lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review... Sur ce, une bonne semaine à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

Note de l'auteure : Voici donc le premier chapitre. Je suis désolée j'ai 24 heures de retard dans la publication, mais hier j'ai commencé une autre fanfic et j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture. Ici l'histoire se met progressivement en place et les personnages se présentent au fur et à mesure. En fait, les deux premiers chapitre sont consacrés à ça. Donc pas d'inquiétude, c'est normal. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lecture, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine.

Réponse aux reviews :

JazzO : Merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que la suite te plaise. Je ne te promets pas la baffe dans la figure, mais les mot peuvent parfois être plus blessants encore, non? J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire et aimer cette fic.

G6K : Mince, des fautes m'ont échappées ! J'écris assez vite et pas mal de fautes de frappe se glissent, et puis la langue français peut être très perverse parfois, mais je vais tenter de m'améliorer, promis. Grey's anatomy est en toile de fond, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas fait un crossover, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise, et encore plus contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. Et merci de prendre le temps de commenter !

Sunday91 : Oui, je crois que tout le monde est prit de la même envie que toi ! Pour répondre à ta question, je poste un chapitre par semaine. Normalement, tous les dimanches. Il y aura peut-être du retard plus tard, mais pour l'instant j'ai quelques chapitre d'avance. Espérons que ça reste comme ça ! Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que les gens réagissent à ce que j'écris, ça veut dire que ça fait naitre des sentiments chez eux, même si c'est de la colère, ou autre ! Alors merci encore !

Anne : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment très contente que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Alex16 : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre que... pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite !

Oliveronica Cullen Massen : Merci, j'espère que tu penseras toujours la même chose par la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

« What started as a whisper

Slowly turned into a scream

Searching for an answer

Where the question is unseen

I don't know where you came from

And I don't know where you've gone

Old friends become old strangers

Between the darkness and the dawn

Amen Omen

Will I seen your face again

Amen Omen

Can I find the place within

To live my life without you"

Ben Harper, "Amen Omen"

* * *

- Vas-y, Carlisle. Balance.

Devant son air interrogatif, elle s'expliqua.

- C'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose. Je le vois à ton air. Alors vas-y, balance tout d'un coup. Je suis parée.

Son expression surprise se transforma en une gêne évidente.

- Eh bien, il ne veut pas qu'on lui pose de question.

- Pardon ?

Ce fut à son tour d'être choquée. Alex semblait plutôt exaspéré de son côté.

- Pas de question ? Alors là c'est un peu trop me demander, non ? Il me doit des explications, je ne pense pas que ce soit trop exiger. Il me les doit depuis plus de cinq ans.

- Je sais, Bella. Et crois moi je les ai également exigées. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il ne te répondra pas. Esmée a pleuré, les a implorées. Je me suis montré intransigeant. Rosalie a refusé de venir et Emmett lui a mis son poing dans la figure avant de claquer la porte. Ca n'a rien donné. Il dit qu'il nous expliquera tout en temps voulu, mais qu'il ne le peut pas encore.

- Bah voyons, intervint Alex. Ce type se tire à quelques semaines de son mariage avec une autre femme, ne donne presque pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs années, impose sa présence à Bella qui doit soigner le gamin qu'il a élevé avec une autre, et on devrait l'accueillir les bras ouverts sans rien exiger en retour. Je sais que c'est votre fils, mais c'est un peu facile tout ça, non ?

- Je sais, Docteur Karev. Mais comme vous venez de me le dire, c'est mon fils. Il est de ma famille.

- Oh non. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'invoquer ça, pas avec moi. Vous connaissez mon passif familial. J'ai fait interner mon frère après qu'il ait tenté de tuer ma sœur. Je _vis_ en plein soap. Alors l'excuse des liens du sang, vous pouvez l'oublier me concernant. Il doit répondre de ses actes, au moins vis-à-vis de Bella.

- Je sais. Et Jasper m'a beaucoup déçu. Mais il reste mon fils et je l'aime. Alors je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, mais la vie d'un jeune enfant, innocent, est en jeu ici. Alors je ferais un effort.

- Et nous aussi, intervint Bella, après s'être rassise, et résonnée.

Alex la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Carlisle soupira de soulagement. Quand il releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux n'exprimaient que reconnaissance.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Tu peux, lui répondit-elle dans un pauvre sourire, parce que je le fais pour toi et pour Esmée, et pour ce petit garçon, aussi. Mais certainement pas pour lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de la mise en place de procédures un peu particulières, concernant la situation du petit Tom. Bella participa activement à la discussion, son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus. Cela fait cinq ans, se répétait-elle. C'est un patient comme un autre, se disait-elle encore, obliquant le fait qu'elle serait obligée de voir Jasper sous peu. Mettant de côté sa colère, ses propres interrogations, ses questions, et surtout, surtout, les souvenirs. Les souvenirs heureux, de toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, de toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passé à s'aimer, quelle que soit la forme que prenait leur relation. Et des souvenirs douloureux, bien sur, qui avaient suivi l'abandon de Jasper. Obliquant les sentiments, la douleur, la peine, l'incompréhension, les cicatrices et l'obstruction de sa poitrine. Elle allait devoir lui faire face, à lui, mais aussi à tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à mettre de côté depuis qu'elle avait commencé à guérir. Elle avait vite comprit que Jasper était sa maladie incurable à elle, à l'époque, mais Mike et cette vie étaient sa médication, et elle ne le laisserait pas tout foutre en l'air.

Durant tout ce temps, les doigts d'Alex n'avaient pas quitté les siens.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau de Carlisle, Bella respira à plein poumons. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien. Elle savait pourtant que la trêve ne durerait que peu de temps. Tom, et donc ses « parents », se trouvaient déjà dans l'office de l'hôpital. Le processus était déjà enclenché, ils attendaient que le docteur ne vienne leur expliquer la suite. Et le médecin en question, c'était elle. Vu l'heure, la rencontre attendrait le lendemain matin, même si elle n'était pas sure d'être en capacité de dormir.

Carlisle lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà mis Jasper et sa famille au courant qu'elle serait celle qui suivrait Tom à partir de maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle avait été sa réaction. Colère ? Frustration ? Indifférence ? De toutes les possibilités, c'était cette dernière qui lui faisait le plus mal. La voyait-il comme une ancienne petite-amie, voire même une amie d'enfance, qu'il avait connu il y a longtemps ? Cette nouvelle ne lui faisait-elle ni chaud ni froid ? Avait-il répondu « Oh, Bella. Elle est finalement devenue médecin ? Eh bien ça me fera plaisir de la revoir».

Elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement oubliée. Après tout ils s'étaient connu plus de vingt ans, et s'étaient même aimés plusieurs années, avaient planifié de se marier et de construire leur vie ensemble. Mais peut-être n'avait-elle plus de valeur à ses yeux autrement qu'en tant qu'ancienne connaissance. En attendant, Alex et elle devaient prendre connaissance du dossier, et en discuter entre eux pour aborder la meilleure façon de procéder, vérifier le diagnostic, et voir ce qu'ils allaient mettre en place. Mais tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Bella à ce moment était Jasper.

Elle savait que les choses seraient différentes pour elle, et non pour lui. Lui, l'avait complètement écartée de sa vie depuis longtemps. Peut-être avait-il pensé à elle à l'occasion, voire même de temps en temps. Mais pour elle, il l'avait accompagnée quotidiennement jusqu'à récemment. Quand elle allait se coucher, c'est de lui qu'elle rêvait. Quand elle se réveillait, il était le premier à rejoindre ses pensées, et le dernier à les abandonner quand elle allait se coucher.

Même si elle avait quitté leur appartement immédiatement, et avait, plus tard, emménagé chez Alex qui cherchait quelqu'un pour partager les factures, elle était restée à Seattle, avait gardé contact avec sa famille, avec leur quotidien, et n'importe quoi, aussi bien que tout, lui faisait penser à lui. Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre Rosalie, Emmett et elle-même à Seattle après le départ de Jasper, ne gardant la maison pleine de souvenirs de Forks que pour les week-ends où elle-même retournait visiter son père et la Push, l'accompagnant à chaque fois, espérant qu'une lettre de leur fils les y attendrait. Carlisle avait prit le poste de titulaire de neurochirurgie laissé par Derek Shepard, puis celui de chef de chirurgie. Les avoir prêt d'elle, prenant le relai de Charlie, s'occupant d'elle comme de leur fille, avait été une douce torture, parce qu'en eux elle ne voyait que leur fils. Mais elle ne les en remercierait jamais assez.

Revenant au présent, elle jeta un œil sur le dossier que leur avait remis Carlisle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils, étalant le dossier sur la table basse devant eu. Alex se leva et alla leur chercher deux cafés, puis ils se mirent au travail. Alex agit comme si de rien n'était, comme si la situation était normale, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple patient, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il ne dit pas un mot en dehors du cas qu'ils avaient à traiter, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Cela l'aidait à garder les pieds sur Terre, à repousser la réalisation de ce qui lui arrivait, de ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

Son bipper retentit soudainement dans la salle, et elle dut s'avouer avoir espéré l'espace d'une minute être appelée pour un patient gravement atteint, souhaitant qu'une bonne vieille chirurgie exagérément longue ne vienne retarder l'inévitable échéance. Après tout, elle avait déjà vu des opérations durer plus de 15 heures.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que de Rosalie, qui tentait de la joindre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était toujours une distraction, même de courte durée, et elle la prit sans rechigner. Indiquant à Alex qu'elle avait un coup de fil à passer, elle s'éloigna dans une salle de repos, sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie.

- Rosalie McCarthy, j'écoute.

- Rose, c'est moi.

- Bells, comment ça va ?

- Pas la peine de tâter le terrain, Carlisle m'a déjà balancé le bébé.

Un grand silence suivit sa dernière phrase. Bella savait que les choses devaient être tout aussi difficiles pour Rosalie. Après tout, Jasper était son frère et, avant son départ, ils avaient toujours été particulièrement proches. Ils avaient tous trois formés une fine équipe soudée pendant des années, et avec l'arrivée d'Emmett, Carlisle les avait ironiquement surnommés les quatre fantastiques.

- Je vois, finit-elle par soupirer. Je suis contente qu'il te l'ait dit, je me voyais mal te mentir.

- Oh, Rose, il ne s'est pas contenté de me le dire. Je suis le chirurgien du gamin.

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Nope. Je suis actuellement le seul titulaire en chirurgie cardio-thoracique alors…

- Mais merde. Ce type disparait pendant des années, il revient et faut lui déplier le tapis rouge.

Bella hésita avant de lancer une réplique. Il était agréable d'avoir Rosalie de son côté, et elle savait qu'elle avait énormément souffert de son côté elle aussi. Les choses seraient d'autant plus difficiles pour la jeune femme si Rosalie se réconciliait avec son frère. Pour autant, elle avait besoin de lui, Rosalie avait besoin de son frère dans sa vie, et Bella, comme toujours, pensa à elle avant de penser à elle-même.

- Rose, c'est ton frère. Ne parle pas de lui ainsi. Et Carlisle m'a dit que tu refusais de le voir…

- Je parle de lui comme je veux. N'essaie même pas. Parce que ça ne servirait à rien. N'essaie pas d'arranger les choses entre lui et moi. Il ne le mérite pas, Bells.

- Lui non, c'est certain, mais toi oui.

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas. Voir l'état dans lequel il t'a mit et te voir t'enfoncer jour après jour a été le pire supplice que j'ai du subir. Et il en va de même pour Charlie, Em' et mes parents. Et tous les autres. Il a failli foutre en l'air cette famille lorsqu'il a faillit te détruire. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait qu'il s'est tiré sans un battement de sourcil, sans se retourner une seule fois. Tu ne vois pas tout ce qu'il a manqué Bells ? Merde, je me suis mariée et il n'était pas là. Ça aurait du être le plus beau jour de ma vie, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui toute la journée. Est-ce qu'il le savait ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, bordel ?

- Je sais.

- Et le jour où je vous ai annoncé ma grossesse ? Il n'était pas là. Jusqu'à hier, parce que je suis certain que papa ou maman aura vendu la mèche, il ne savait pas qu'il allait être tonton. J'ai toujours imaginé que le jour où j'aurais un enfant, il en serait le parrain. Qu'il s'occuperait de lui comme du sien, qu'il l'aimerait parce que je pensais que la notion de famille était importante pour lui. De toute évidence, Bells, je ne connais pas mon frère.

- De toute évidence, moi non plus. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais Rosalie l'entendit.

- Bien, maintenant que ce sujet est clos, je ne t'appelais absolument pas pour ça au démarrage. On a rendez-vous demain, tu te souviens ?

- Evidemment. On se retrouve directement en néo-nat' à 10h ? D'ailleurs, comme se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore couchée ? Ta grossesse est déjà bien avancée, Rose, tu as besoin de repos.

- Oui, docteur. J'y vais de ce pas. Me coucher je veux dire, parce que je ne te promets rien pour ce qu'il en est de dormir.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle Rose, surtout considérant le fait que le partenaire en question est un mec que je considère comme mon frangin. C'est… eurk, y a pas de mot.

- Pfff, t'es pas drôle, avant je pouvais discuter sexe avec toi jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Allez, fais pas ta prude. De toute façon, je ne parlais absolument pas de ça.

- Voilà qui m'étonne, souffla Isabella, ironique.

- Non, je parlais de ma vessie qui se rappelle à moi toutes les deux heures, et des coups de pied que le bébé ne cesse de donner. Finalement, Em' a ptètre raison, si ça se trouve c'est un petit gars.

- T'as pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé, Rose. On ne peut pas savoir. Mais considérant que c'est le bébé d'Emmett, le fait qu'il gigote sans cesse ne donne vraiment aucune indication, si ce n'est sa paternité.

Elles rirent, un peu, des éclats saccadés particulièrement forcés, puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Bella était surprise que Rosalie ait aussi vite abandonné le sujet. La connaissant, elle aurait pensé voir la situation disséquée sous tous les angles, abordée sous tous les points de vues, et analysée du début à la fin.

Peut-être lui était-il plus difficile d'en parler que la jeune femme ne l'aurait suspecté. Ou peut-être n'était-elle en fait pas sortie d'affaire, et Rosalie allait profiter du rendez-vous médical du lendemain matin pour passer en mode Colombo, surtout qu'elle reviendrait directement de son rendez-vous avec les « Withock ».

Elle poussa un long soupire résigné, à fendre l'âme, et se dit que décidément, la poisse était son lot quotidien. Puis elle rejoignit Alex pour continuer à étudier le dossier. Ils continuèrent jusque tard, puis se décidèrent à aller prendre un peu de repos dans l'une des salles de garde, le bipper bien accroché afin d'être rapidement réveillé en cas de besoin.

* * *

Elle se réveilla sous les coups de 7h30 et profita de la petite salle de bain attenante pour prendre une douche rapide, et se rafraichir. Elle allait le revoir pour la première fois en cinq ans, alors même si elle ne cherchait pas forcément à paraître à son avantage, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se montrer au pire de sa forme. Elle sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue de son pantalon et d'un soutien-gorge quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Alex.

- Salut, lui dit-il sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

Il paraissait éreinté et à bout de nerf.

- Salut, lui répondit-elle. T'as été appelé aux urgences ?

- Yep, il y a deux heures environ. Un gamin qui faisait une crise d'allergie, choc épileptique. J'ai sérieusement pas assez dormi.

- Allonge-toi, je te réveille dans vingt minutes et on y va.

- Ok.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient, fatalistes, vers la chambre de Tom Whitock. Elle se situait dans une aile de l'hôpital peu usitée mais tout à fait fonctionnelle. L'emplacement était idéal parce qu'il menait directement aux blocs et aux salles d'examen, sans avoir à passer par les couloirs principaux. Bella trainait les pieds, pas sure d'être prête pour la confrontation qui allait suivre.

Plus que tout, puisqu'il n'était pas question d'obtenir des explications à son comportement odieux cinq ans plus tôt, elle voulait afficher un visage neutre et un comportement indifférent à la présence de Jasper. Il lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait du l'y autorisé, et elle ne voulait pas le laisser l'atteindre une fois de plus, une fois de trop. C'était autant par fierté que parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle trouverait la force de s'en relever cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'atteindre d'une autre manière.

Alex sembla sentir les doutes de la jeune femme, et son malaise face à la situation, car tout à coup il lui agrippa le coude et l'entrain à sa suite. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais face à son expression déterminée, qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir qu'en de rares, et significatives, occasions, elle ne dit pas un mot. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers avant qu'elle ne comprenne où il l'emmenait.

Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps, elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin depuis ce qu'il lui semblait un siècle, mais il avait cependant raison d'avoir peur qu'elle ne retombe dans ses travers. A l'époque, pour s'empêcher de replonger dans la noirceur des premiers mois, cela avait constitué la seule manière efficace de procéder. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil à son encontre.

- Quoi ? interrompit-il le silence, tu as bien attendu cinq ans, il peut attendre dix minutes, non ? Entre là-dedans.

Il ouvrit la porte et elle pénétra à sa suite dans la salle de ventilation du sous-sol. Il y régnait, comme toujours, un bruit assourdissant, raison principale à leur présence. D'un mouvement agacé de la tête, il lui fit part de son impatience, et lui intima de commencer. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, ouvrit la bouche, et hurla.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, ou peut-être un peu plus, ils ressortaient de la pièce et remontaient les escaliers sans avoir échangé un mot. Bella se sentit épuisée, vidée, mais également apaisée. Recracher sa frustration de son corps de cette manière l'avait plus d'une fois aidé. Alex avait partagé ce « secret » avec elle quelques temps après qu'elle ait commencé sa résidence au Seattle Grace, quand il avait comprit la nature de ses problèmes, les écorchures de son passé.

Peu après, il lui proposait d'emménager avec elle, qui en avait marre de squatter chez Rose et Emmett. Malgré son comportement bourru et désagréable, ses piques perfides et ses allures de crétin insensible, elle avait comprit qu'il lui offrait son aide, qu'il la prenait sous son aile, et s'en était non seulement sentie reconnaissante, mais également honorée.

Alex Karev était un homme que la vie n'avait pas épargnée, doux euphémisme, et il laissait rarement entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il était persuadé que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait sombraient dans la folie, ou dans les ténèbres, mais elle, avait depuis longtemps accueilli les deux à bras ouverts, et tentait le processus inverse. Et puis les choses étaient allées en s'arrangeant, pour tous les deux.

- Tu vas tenir le coup ?

Elle fut étonnée qu'il l'interrompe ainsi dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas son genre. Il respectait toujours ses souhaits, et semblait en prendre conscience avant même qu'elle ne les formule ou ne tente de les lui faire comprendre. Hors elle souhaitait plus que tout s'enfermer avec ses pensées. Mais peut-être cette fois-ci avait-il du différencier ce qu'elle voulait de ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, mais fut certaine de n'être parvenue qu'à grimacer. Il ne le releva pourtant pas.

- Ais-je le choix ? lui répondit-elle après quelques instants.

- Non, pas vraiment non. Mais c'est toujours comme ça. Quand une grosse galère te tombe en plein milieu du chemin, pas moyen de la contourner. Soit tu restes coincé, soit tu remontes tes manches et tu t'attaques au problème. Tu dois juste user judicieusement des armes qui sont à ta disposition.

- Hum, joliment formulé. Et quelles armes sont à ma disposition, à ton avis ?

- Ta rancœur, ta colère, ça te permettra de tenir le coup, ça te donnera de l'énergie. Et puis, ton indifférence, ton impassibilité. Tu sais que si j'ai prit la place du gros crétin de service, du sale con qu'il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier, toi tu es la nouvelle « nazi » du service ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Que veux-tu, j'ai apprit des meilleurs, non ?

- C'est ça, fais moi de la lèche. Tu sais que tu n'en as pas besoin.

Il fut plus sérieux tout à coup.

- Je plaisante pas, Calamity Jane. J'assure tes arrières. Tu pars pas au front toute seule. J'ai mes propres réserves de cartouches, et je serais plus qu'heureux de les utiliser contre ton petit Jazou.

Elle eut un léger rire, sans joie, amer, presqu'écœuré.

- S'il te plait, Alex. J'ai peut-être pas toujours été du genre dure à cuir, je n'ai jamais pour autant été du genre girly, tu vois. Les magazines féminins, le peinturlurage des ongles et les soirées larmes devant des films romantico-romantiques à gerber, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Alors, « Jazou », sérieusement ? Evite.

Puis, d'une voix plus basse, mais d'un ton plus ferme.

- Pas « mon ». Evite les pronoms possessifs quand ça le concerne. Il n'est pas à moi. Je te dirais bien qu'il ne l'est plus, mais de toute évidence il ne l'a jamais été.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque arrivés à destination. A un couloir de là où se trouvait son pire cauchemar, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, la mine déterminée.

- Du professionnalisme, Bella, c'est tout ce qu'on va lui montrer, toi comme moi, à partir de maintenant.

- Ça ne le touchera pas.

- Peu importe, puisque tu ne le fais pas pour lui, ou contre lui. Tu te fiches de ce type, Cal. Tu n'en as fichtrement rien à foutre. Indifférence et impassibilité sont tes mots clefs à partir de maintenant, pas pour lui faire du mal, mais pour te protéger. Capiche ?

- Capiche. Il n'est rien pour moi. C'est juste le parent d'un patient.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à la chambre de l'enfant, les parois vitrées de celle-ci permirent à la jeune femme d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur bien avant d'y entrer.

Toute son attention se focalisa sur la silhouette masculine qui lui tournait le dos, l'empêchant de voir son visage. Elle n'eut cependant aucun doute sur son identité, et le reconnut aussitôt. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts, toujours un peu bouclés, la couleur oscillant entre le châtain et le brun. Alors qu'il était si souvent en costume les deux dernières années de leur relation, il était ici habillé de façon plus décontractée, laissant facilement apprécier sa carrure. Son jean foncé permettait d'apprécier ses longues jambes à la fois fines et athlétiques, tandis que son sweet à capuche le recouvrait tant et si bien qu'il était impossible de deviner un dos qu'elle savait musclé et une chute de rein qu'elle connaissait impitoyable pour ses hormones, à l'époque. Il était quand même évident à ses épaules carrées, si bien dessinées, qu'il était toujours aussi bien foutu, et qu'il n'avait pas prit vingt kilos, ou perdu le même compte, comme elle l'avait espéré, et comme cela aurait été bénéfique pour sa santé mentale.

Quand elle jugea être assez rassasiée pour ne pas rester la bouche ouverte quand elle se retrouverait face à lui, ce qui arriverait sous peu, elle se permit d'examiner minutieusement les deux autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. L'enfant ressemblait effectivement à un enfant de cinq ans, petit, blond, des yeux rieurs, des joues fournies et des petits bras potelés. Adorable, bien sur. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle tourna alors la tête et aperçut celle qui devait être Mme Alice Whitock, confortablement calée dans le fauteuil qui formait le coin, dardant un regard bienveillant et tendre sur les deux hommes de sa vie, qui donna à Bella envie de vomir.

Non, définitivement, tout cela n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale, et elle aurait certainement besoin d'aller faire un tour en psy incessamment sous peu. Elle se promit d'appeler Jenkins et de prendre rendez-vous avec lui dès que possible. La liste d'attente était longue, mais quand elle lui raconterait l'histoire, il lui ferait certainement de la place dans son agenda en vue de la situation catastrophique en question.

Elle allait tourner la tête quand une forte impression de déjà vu l'étreignit. Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme petite, mince, chétive, les cheveux courts et bruns, qui se levait à présent pour rejoindre son fils sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, mais où ?

Tout à coup, cela lui revint en mémoire. Elle l'avait vue la veille, quand elle avait été parlée à la femme de son patient après l'opération. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait trouvé dérangeante la façon dont elle la fixait. Tout s'expliquait, elle savait déjà qu'elle serait son médecin, quand elle ne la connaissait que des quelques mots que lui avaient laissé Jasper avant de partir. Quelques mots seulement, mais qui avait déclenché un dégout et une haine envers cette jeune inconnue que Bella avait encore du mal aujourd'hui à retenir. Oui, définitivement, un rendez-vous avec son psy s'imposait.

Elle revint à elle et se tourna vers Alex, qui la regardait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- L'inspection est finie ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien, voilà Carlisle, on va pouvoir y aller.

Le chef de chirurgie les rejoignit, et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du patient.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Je sais, je sais, j'imagine que tout le monde attendait la fameuse confrontation Jasper/Bella, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Sinon, petite question pour vous. Comment avez-vous prit connaissance de cette fic? Je m'explique, quand je vais sur Twilight fanfiction, je ne la vois pas apparaitre, et je me demandais si cela ne concernait que moi.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui amène la première confrontation JB ! Il était temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews :

Carolin21321026 : Je suis heureuse que le début de cette fiction te plaise. Voici donc la fameuse première confrontation. J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Miss StarPolaris : Merci énormément pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente de t'embarquer avec moi dans cette aventure ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette première confrontation? Jasper en bave-t-il assez selon toi?

Alisper : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ! Surtout que vu ton pseudo, j'ai bien l'impression que tu es pour les JA !

G6K : Alors... 1. Désolée désolée désolée mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part :) Et puis ça alimente le suspens lol ! Voici les fameuses retrouvailles que tu attendais avec impatience. Je te laisse lire, j'espère que cela te plaira ! 2. J'adore moi aussi la série Grey's, mais je dois te prévenir qu'il ne s'agit ici vraiment que d'une toile de fond, sinon j'en aurais fait un crossover. Et enfin 3. Merci énormément pour tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu attends les chapitres suivants avec impatience à chaque fois. J'espère juste ne pas te décevoir et que tu continueras de me suivre !

oliveronica Cullen Masen : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

larosesurleau : Voici la suite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte !

Anne : Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Ce sont là des compliments fantastiques qui me vont droit au cœur! J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire !

Alex16 : Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre, si ce n'est qu'il se passe des choses dans ce chapitre et dans les chapitres suivants. Les deux premiers permettaient de mettre le contexte et les personnages en place, par la suite ça avance ! Première confrontation JB par exemple ici ! Mais je ne suis pas fan de ces fictions ou tout se résout dès le premier chapitre, alors je ne te promets rien. A toi de voir si le rythme te convient. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hold  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

Hurt – Johnny Cash

* * *

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle fut immédiatement happée par le regard de la jeune femme qui avait prit sa place aux côtés de Jasper. Pétillant, enjoué, enthousiaste, hyperactif à lui tout seul, en fait. Elle semblait être un vrai rayon de soleil, un concentré serré de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre. Un cocktail de positivité qui donna presque envie de vomir à Bella. Elle était tout ce qu'elle-même n'était pas. Jasper lui avait donné tout ce qu'il lui avait si brutalement enlevé, à elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, tendu, mal à l'aise, Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge, tandis qu'Alex dardait sur la petite famille un regard froid, polaire et revêche. Il les menaçait clairement de dire quoi que ce soit sortant du cadre professionnel dans lequel il comptait la protéger.

- Jasper, Alice, voici les médecins qui vont suivre et opérer Tom, Bella, je veux dire le docteur Swan, ajouta Carlisle après un regard d'Alex, chirurgien cardio-thoracique, et le docteur Karev, chirurgien pédiatrique et néonat.

- Enchanté, répondit Jasper, tendant une main à Alex qu'il ne saisit jamais.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, la gêne se répandant dans l'air comme une odeur lancinante, puis il se tourna vers elle, et la salua.

- Bonjour Bella.

Elle aurait voulu lui envoyer du « Docteur Swan » et du « M. Withock », mais l'attitude aurait été puérile, et l'aurait renseignée sur sa rancœur. Or, il ne devait absolument pas savoir qu'il avait une incidence sur sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Alors elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux fatigués, cernés, une légère barbe de deux jours tandis que ses cheveux chiffonnés et ses vêtements froissés indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ou si peu. Et pourtant, Dieu qu'il était beau. Peut-être même plus que dans ses souvenirs, où il était plus soigné, arborant fièrement un costume trois pièces. Il avait vieilli, un peu, ses traits de jeune homme avaient été remplacés par ceux plus affirmés de la petite trentaine. Une évolution logique, attendue, souhaitable même, et pourtant il avait également changé. Quelque chose au fin fond de ses yeux. Fatigué, également, le regard. Fatigué et insondable. Alors qu'elle avait toujours su lire en lui, à force de longues années de pratique. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

- Jasper, le salua-t-elle d'un simple, et bref, hochement de tête.

Et parce qu'elle était incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce regard, ou celui de sa femme, elle se tourna vers l'enfant qui suivait, sans en comprendre la teneur, la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. La conversation faite principalement de silence.

- Bonjour Tom, lui dit-elle et il lui accorda toute son attention du haut de ses cinq ans. Je suis Bella, et voici Alex, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le dit-nommé du pouce. Nous serons tes docteurs à partir de maintenant. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

L'enfant, intimidé, parut hésiter et se tourna vers sa mère, en attente d'un consentement qu'elle dut lui donner, puisqu'il reporta son attention sur Bella après quelques secondes.

- Mon cœur est malade, souffla-t-il, et celui de Bella fondit instantanément, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait aimer ce petit bout, lui compliquant ainsi la tâche.

Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est plutôt qu'elle n'en voulait plus. Pourtant, à chaque fois que le patient sur la table en était un, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que la vie était ainsi, et cependant, savoir un enfant malade, savoir qu'il pouvait mourir sur sa table, sous ses mains, restait particulièrement difficile.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle, reprenant ses esprits. Et moi je suis un médecin du cœur, et Alex est un médecin pour les enfants. Comme tu es un enfant dont le cœur est malade, tu as deux docteurs qui vont s'occuper de toi à toi tout seul. On va passer beaucoup de temps tous les trois tu sais, alors je veux que tu me dises tout, tout le temps. Si tu as mal, mais aussi si tu te poses des questions. Tu peux tout me demander, d'accord ?

Le petit acquiesça, un peu moins intimidé maintenant qu'elle avait créée une intimité. Echanger les prénoms avait souvent cet effet sur les enfants. Les médecins ne leur étaient plus inconnus, ils se sentaient plus en confiance, plus à l'aise. Et c'était important.

- Bella, l'interpella la voix de la mère de Tom.

- Docteur Swan, l'interrompit-elle.

Fallait pas abuser. Créer une intimité avec l'enfant, ok. Laisser son ancien compagnon l'appeler par son prénom pour éviter de paraître puéril, déjà plus difficile mais passons. Mais faire amie-amie avec celle qui lui avait tout prit ? On allait s'en passer.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres d'Alex frémir, prêtes à se relever dans un rictus peu sympathique, et l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude discret. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le petit lutin aux cheveux bruns qui l'avait si outrageusement reluquée la veille. Analyse de la concurrence, elle avait fait pareil. Elle se morigéna silencieusement : quelle concurrence ? Elle avait gagné par échec et mat, avant même que Bella ne comprenne qu'elle devait jouer. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face se dandinait légèrement sur ses pieds, clairement mal à l'aise, et Bella s'invectiva au calme. Son fils était gravement malade, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une ex de son mari qui faisait du zèle. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sarcastiquement sur les mots qui suivirent.

- Madame Withock ?

Elle vit Jasper tiquer. Bien, se dit-elle, au moins avait-il quelques remords.

- Appelez-moi Alice, s'il vous plait.

Son ton était presque suppliant, et Bella hocha la tête, certaine que par là celle qui lui faisait face voulait à son tour créer un lien, effacer un peu les problèmes du passé, espérant certainement qu'elle n'en ferait pas payer les conséquences sur son fils. Imbécile, pensa Bella, si Jasper lui avait un tant soit peu parlé d'elle, elle aurait du savoir que ce ne serait pas son genre. Et puis il était un peu tard pour ça, de toute façon. Ils auraient pu aller n'importe où ailleurs, et avaient choisi son hôpital, son service, se réintroduire dans sa vie.

Elle ferait tout pour l'enfant, peu importe de qui était-il le fils. Mais qu'on ne compte pas sur elle pour s'occuper de la mère. Jasper n'avait qu'à la consoler.

Elle haussa le sourcil devant le silence persistant d'« Alice ».

- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle d'un ton qui, elle le savait, n'avait pas grand-chose d'encourageant.

- Comment… que… comment allez-vous procéder ?

Parfaite diversion. Elle activa le mode docteur, sans plus penser à qui lui faisait face.

- Nous en avons longuement parlé avec le Docteur Karev.

- Nous y avons même passé la nuit, l'interrompit-il, et elle se demanda ce qui lui prenait.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant son petit sourire satisfait, et les traits de Jasper se tendre légèrement, et ses doigts amorcer le mouvement de se resserrer avant d'abandonner, qu'elle comprit le but de la manœuvre. Elle souffla discrètement, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était un mec, et réagissait en fonction de son service trois pièces, c'était certain. Décidément les femmes étaient définitivement plus subtiles. Elle continua comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

- Nous avons décidé de poser un cœur artificiel provisoire, comme le Docteur Cullen vous en a certainement fait part, dans l'attente d'une transplantation cardiaque. Nous avons pensé au début à poser un dispositif d'assistance ventriculaire, tout d'abord, qui est une bonne alternative, mais le côté droit de son cœur est trop endommagé. Nous nous sommes décidés pour un type Jarvik-7, qui est un cœur pneumatique à diaphragme, mais tout ça c'est du jargon médical. L'intervention est assez urgente, mais il faut être préparé, c'est pourquoi nous la ferons dans quatre jours, à savoir jeudi, dans la soirée.

C'était certainement trop pour la jeune mère, et elle se précipita dans les bras de son mari. Ce fut au tour de Bella de serrer les poings, et elle détourna rapidement le regard, tandis qu'Alex posait sa main dans le creux de ses reins, dans un signe de soutien. Elle posa les yeux sur l'enfant, qui regardait sa mère pleurer, affolé. Alors la jeune femme se tourna courageusement vers le couple, professionnelle :

- Si vous devez craquer, évitez de le faire sous le nez de Tom. Sortez quelques instants, discutez-en entre vous. Dans ce genre de cas, les parents ont besoin d'un moment à eux.

Jasper sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose, alors qu'il ne quittait pas la main d'Alex, dans son dos, des yeux. Il se ravisa finalement, et entraina sa femme à sa suite. Sa réaction exaspéra la jeune femme. Ok, Alex en faisait clairement trop. Mais Jasper avait refait sa vie, lui, et plutôt rapidement. Il était passé d'une femme à l'autre, et encore, si on avait la naïveté de croire qu'aucune période de transition où il voyait les deux n'avait existé. Pourquoi pas elle ? Pensait-il sérieusement qu'elle avait passé les cinq dernières années à l'attendre ? Bon, il n'aurait pas entièrement tord. Mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

Quand ils revinrent dans la pièce, Alice présentait un visage défait, mais résigné. Les yeux rougis, les paupières gonflées, elle indiqua d'une voix déterminée aux médecins présents, ainsi qu'à Carlisle, qui s'était fait très, trop, discret jusque là, qu'elle était d'accord pour l'opération. Bella aurait pu avoir un élan de sympathie à ce moment, pour elle. Mais elle n'en eu pour aucun des deux. Elle n'en eu que pour le petit garçon qui se retrouverait bientôt sur sa table. Ils discutèrent des dernières formalités, même si la jeune femme ne prit pas vraiment part à la conversation, puis prirent congés.

* * *

Alors qu'elle partait de son côté, bien décidée à prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Rosalie, après avoir assuré à Alex aller bien et ne vouloir qu'être un peu seule, elle senti une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Surprise, elle se retourna, et quand elle comprit l'identité de la personne, se dégagea rapidement et violemment. Jasper Cullen, ou Withock, se tenait devant elle, un air résolu sur le visage.

- Bella, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler.

La blague. Vraiment. Sa vie était une vaste farce et son ex en tirait clairement les ficelles. Voulait-il l'achever ?

- Deux choses Jasper. 1, moi aussi je voulais parler il y a cinq ans, mais tu t'es lâchement tiré avant d'avoir la moindre conversation avec moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'agirais différemment aujourd'hui. Et 2, maintenant tu veux parler, mais tu as clairement fait comprendre que tu n'as rien à dire.

Il ne sembla pas surpris de son éclat de voix. Pour paraître indifférente, c'était raté de toute manière, se dit la jeune femme. Les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face se tordirent. Il semblait en proie au doute, à l'hésitation. Voulait-il vraiment se racheter une conscience auprès d'elle ?

- Je ne peux rien expliquer pour l'instant, c'est vrai. Mais je peux au moins m'excuser.

Elle eut un rire dédaigneux.

- T'excuser ? Trois petits mots ? Mais c'est facile ça Jasper, rien de plus évident. Désolée, désolée, désolée, j'ai renversé votre chat. Désolée, désolée, désolée, j'ai violé votre fille. Désolée, désolée, désolée, j'ai tué votre mari. Désolée, désolée, désolée, je t'ai trompé, j'ai fait un gosse à une autre et me suis tiré avec elle. Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

S'il fut prit de court par son éclat de voix, il sembla plus surpris encore par ses paroles.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Bella. Et Tom n'est pas mon fils.

Elle souffla longuement. Toute cette situation, tous ces non-dits et ces mensonges l'exténuaient.

- Je le saurais Jasper. On va faire des analyses de sang sur Alice, sur toi, et sur tous ceux qui voudront bien aider. Au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose, on doit trouver des correspondances, même sans lien du sang. Mais peu importe, au final, non ? Tu m'as forcément trompé.

- Bella, je te promets que…

- Aucune promesse, Jasper. Les tiennes n'ont plus aucune valeur. Et puis quoi ?, s'énerva-t-elle soudain, tu l'as rencontré le matin en achetant les croissants, ça a été le coup de foudre et tu t'es décidé à te barrer dans l'heure qui suit ? C'est un peu gros, même pour la naïve gamine que j'étais à l'époque.

Il baissa les yeux, conscient qu'en effet, c'était plutôt difficile à gober, mais pourtant il les releva presque immédiatement, la mâchoire serrée.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Ecoute je sais que pour le moment, tu m'en veux, et tu me détestes, mais…

- Pour le moment ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses Jasper ? Tu crois que je vais apprendre à vous connaître peut-être ? Que tu vas redevenir mon meilleur ami, que je vais faire d'Alice une copine de shopping et qu'on se retrouvera tous les trois autour d'un verre, le soir, pour évoquer les souvenirs ? Et puis quoi encore, je serais la marraine de vos futurs enfants ? Mais on est pas au pays des bisounours ici tu sais. C'est la réalité. Celle où les jeunes filles amoureuses sont cocues et se font larguées, et où les enfants tombent malades.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé…

Souffla-t-il, d'une voix quasi imperceptible, qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune femme. Mais il allait en finir avec ses « désolé », elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses. C'était trop facile, et cela l'énerva plus encore.

- Tu as raison sur un point Jasper. Je te déteste. Quoi que tu es loin du compte. Je te hais de tout mon corps. Et ce n'est pas qu'une expression. Ma bouche a envie de te cracher au visage, mes jambes rêvent de te frapper, et je voudrais t'arracher les yeux à mains nues. Après tout ce par quoi je suis passée après ton départ, et crois moi ça n'a rien d'un conte de fée, tu te pointes ici cinq ans plus tard, avec femme et enfant, et tu t'incrustes dans ma vie. Tu sais combien il y a d'hôpitaux dans tout le pays ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharnes ainsi sur moi ?

- Rien, Bella, soupira-t-il. Les prochains mois vont être difficiles, et j'avais besoin de ma famille pour les surmonter. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici avant d'arriver chez mes parents. Je pensais que tu serais partie ailleurs.

- Oh. Et bien désolée, mais c'est ma vie qui est ici. Pas la tienne. Et ta famille est désormais ma famille également, même si on ne se mariera jamais. Alors je te préviens, j'opère Tom, et dès qu'on a un cœur, je ferais tout pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale. Après quoi, vous déguerpissez de ma vie.

En s'éloignant, elle l'entendit la héler, de toute évidence en colère :

- C'est ma famille, Bella. Je compte bien rester.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et se retourna.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de les abandonner, pas plus qu'il y a cinq ans Jasper. Tu l'as fait de ton propre chef, par lâcheté. Je ne te demande pas de virer de leur vie, juste de la mienne.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait un café avec Rosalie après son rendez-vous en néonat, elle lui détaille la rencontre et toute la conversation.

- Quel toupet, s'exclama cette dernière.

- Hum hum, répondit Bella, un peu ailleurs.

- En tout cas, je suis fière de toi, tu sais. Il y a cinq ans, tu ne te serais pas défendue comme ça. Tu as prit de l'assurance, et aujourd'hui plus personne ne te marche sur les pieds, à commencer par mon crétin de frère. Si une chose de bon est ressortie de toute cette affaire, c'est bien ça.

- Je sais pas, Rose.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Tu te souviens de ce bouquin, qu'on devait lire au lycée ? Celui d'un jeune simple d'esprit, qui devient de plus en plus intelligent. Mais plus il est intelligent, moins il est heureux. Il comprend petit à petit qu'en fait ses amis se foutaient de sa gueule. Il quitte son petit monde pour rentrer dans la réalité, une réalité où il est confronté à la noirceur de l'esprit humain. Et il se dit que finalement, il était mieux avant… Parfois, reprit-elle après un silence, parfois je pense que j'étais mieux avant aussi.

Rosalie sembla réfléchir à la question quelques instants, les yeux rivés ailleurs, sur les passants qu'on apercevait en contrebas à travers le rempart de verre de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Finalement, elle se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu as toujours été intelligente, Bella. Et pas naïve, malgré ce que tu crois. Seulement tu étais heureuse, et ça te rendait aveugle au reste. Mais c'était pas si mal. Moi aussi, j'aimerais revoir cette Bella. La Bella heureuse, et passionnée. Et pas seulement parfois. Tout le temps.

- Mais je suis heureuse, Rose.

- Tu mérites de l'être plus, Bells. Rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimeras follement. Te marier, faire des enfants.

- Pfff, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as contre Mike. Je l'aime, tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais c'est pas suffisant. Et je n'ai rien contre lui. Je l'aime bien, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et il a beaucoup souffert. Il t'a soignée, d'une certaine manière, comme tu l'as fait pour lui. Mais maintenant il est temps de vivre. Et vous trainez trop de bagages à vous deux, vous les avez trop partagés, les tiens sont devenus les siens et vice-versa.

- Peut-être, mais l'amour fou, j'ai déjà donné. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'en suis sortie la première fois. Je ne laisserais pas ça m'arriver de nouveau Rose. Sans Jake, sans vous tous, … Vous m'avez sauvé.

- Non, sourit son amie. C'est Seth qui t'a sauvé d'une certaine façon. C'est pour lui que tu as décidé de t'en sortir. Et seulement là, tu as accepté les mains qu'on te tendait désespérément depuis des mois.

La jeune femme réfléchit pendant un moment aux paroles de Rosalie. Elle avait raison, si elle n'avait pas rencontré Seth cette nuit là, qui sait où elle serait aujourd'hui. Qui sait si elle serait quelque part tout court d'ailleurs. Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres à la mention de son petit frère. Qu'importe les liens du sang, au final.

- En parlant de frangin, Rose. Que vas-tu faire à propos du tien ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira cette dernière. Maman nous invite à dîner samedi soir, elle veut qu'on se voit tous ensemble, après l'opération. Ca tombe bien finalement, deux jours après l'opération. Le petit ira bien, et je n'aurais pas à prendre des gants. Je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie.

- Rose…

- Quoi c'est vrai, non ? Il se cache derrière la maladie de ce gamin, personne n'ose rien dire parce que ce qu'il vit, c'est dur. Et je peux comprendre, mais j'ai besoin de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, une fois pour toute. Et je ne serais pas capable de les voir avant que ça ne me soit permis. Le plus dur, ça va être de convaincre Em' de venir, il ne porte pas mon frère dans son cœur. Vu comment s'est passée leur dernière rencontre… Et toi, bien sûr.

Oh non non non non non. Pas question, se dit-elle. Ce serait bien trop glauque.

- Moi, Rose ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère.

- C'est ce que j'ai répondu à maman. Mais elle a insisté. Elle veut tous ses enfants autour de la table, réunis. Ca n'est pas arrivé depuis cinq ans.

- Super, Esmée la machine à culpabilité est en route, répondit-elle, exaspérée.

- Je sais, rit son amie, tu crois que je me suis laissée convaincre facilement ? Mais elle a fait ses yeux de cocker…

- Ouch, la situation est grave, elle ne les invoque qu'en dernier recours. Mais je n'irais pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

- Crois-moi, tu viendras, lui répondit Rosalie, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Maman a peur que tu ne te sentes mise à l'écart, et Papa culpabilise à fond de devoir t'imposer tout ça. Ils vont s'y mettre à deux, t'as aucune chance.

* * *

Et elle avait raison. Bella venait de passer une demi-heure au téléphone avec Esmée, qui l'avait appelée à la minute où son service s'était terminé. Elle avait eu le planning par Carlisle, c'était certain. Une demi-heure douloureuse de chantage. Autant appeler un chat un chat. Esmée lui avait proposé de venir accompagnée de Mike, et elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il vienne en effet. Mais elle savait que ce week end, il se rendait à l'orphelinat dans lequel il travaillait bénévolement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Manuel, 9 ans à l'époque, aux séances qu'il suivait dans le sein de cet hôpital. Le jeune garçon venait de perdre ses parents, et il participait aux mêmes groupes de soutien que Mike. Un lien s'était créé entre ses deux-là, et Bella s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Mais ça n'était pas ses affaires.

Ces moments avec Manuel, aujourd'hui âgé de 12 ans, étaient particulièrement importants pour Mike, et Bella ne l'aurait empêché de le voir pour rien au monde.

Décidément, depuis sa conversation avec Carlisle de la veille, le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle qui pensait avoir résilié son abonnement à la poisse depuis plusieurs années. Mais chez Isabella Swan, poisse un jour, poisse toujours. Et on peut dire qu'elle lui faisait rapidement rattrapé ce qu'elle avait manqué ces trois dernières années.

A peine fut-elle sortie de l'hôpital, qu'elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle attrapa son portable dans son sac, et arrivée à sa voiture, se glissa sur le siège conducteur en approchant l'appareil de son oreille. La personne au bout du fil décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

- T'as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Elle fut un instant décontenancée.

- Comment ?

- Comment ça comment Bells ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine. Je te rappelle qu'on a une compète ce week-end, et on ne s'est absolument pas entraîné…

- Désolée, Jake. Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'appelle. Un entraînement. La totale. Aujourd'hui tu peux me faire courir autant de kilomètres que tu veux, me faire faire des abdos, des pompes, et je ne sais combien de tours. Je te promets que j'en redemanderais jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

- Ok, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je n'y mets pas du cœur à l'ouvrage d'habitude ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Mais là ça sonnait un peu désespéré, comme si t'en avais besoin. Comme si tu voulais te faire du mal. Et ça fait un moment que c'est pas arrivé, ça… Crache le morceau, Belli Bells.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Combien de surnoms lui avait-on attribué tout au long de sa vie ? Faudrait penser à les faire répertorier.

- Bells… Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?

- Plutôt revenu à la vie. Jasper est en ville.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh.

- Un seul mot de toi, et les gars et moi on lui fonce dessus. Avec une batte de baseball. On lui casse la gueule quand tu veux.

- C'est gentil Jake, mais normalement ça ne rentre pas dans tes attributions tu sais. Toi t'es là pour soigner, guérir et réinsérer des individus pires que lui. Et puis c'est pas le moment apparemment.

- Comment ça pas le moment ? Il t'a expliqué pourquoi il est parti ? Il est toujours avec cette poufiasse ?

- Accroche-toi bien. Pas d'explication, et il n'en donnera pas. Enfin pas tout de suite. La poufiasse en question est maintenant sa femme, et ils ont changé de nom de famille. Et tout ça, c'est juste l'emballage, parce que dans le kinder surprise, surprise ! Un gamin, cinq ans, soit disant le fils d'un autre. Malade. Du cœur, bien sur. Dans mon service, évidemment.

- Ok, répondit-il après un silence. Rendez-vous à la Push dans quatre heures. Et ce soir tu dors à la maison. On va s'entraîner jusqu'aux petites heures du jour toi et moi. Histoire d'évacuer la pression, et d'éviter en même temps un massacre. Le programme te convient ?

- Parfait.

* * *

Après avoir raccroché, elle appela Mike pour le mettre au courant des derniers événements, et le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas le soir même. Mike, toujours aussi prévenant, toujours si compréhensif et adorable, ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui proposa de prendre quelques jours de congés pour s'occuper d'elle, ce qu'elle refusa. A la mention du repas du samedi soir, il décida derechef de décommander sa soirée avec Manuel et de venir, et il lui fallut bien vingt minutes pour le convaincre que non. Sur le chemin du washington, elle eut respectivement son père au téléphone, puis sa belle-mère, Sue, puis ses demi-frère et sœur, bien qu'ils ne soient que les enfants de la femme de son père. Leah et elle avaient eu du mal à s'appréhender, mais après l'épisode entre Seth et elle, la jeune indienne avait décrétée que Bella était sa sœur et elles étaient devenues plus proches. Elle traînait plus avec Bella, à la Push et avait apprit à connaître Jake. Bien sur, ils venaient de se marier. Tout le monde avait droit à ses bisounours sauf elle. Quand elle eut Seth au téléphone, il voulut prendre le premier avion pour la rejoindre, mais il en était hors de question. Il était en fac de médecine à New York et ne pouvait se permettre de manquer un seul cours. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, et Bella devrait assumer seule une des tuiles qui lui tombaient fréquemment sur la tête pour une fois. Les gars de la Push n'appelèrent pas, sachant qu'elle arrivait, mais Emily y tint quand même.

Bref, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Et elle avait eu l'ensemble ou presque de son répertoire au téléphone, s'échelonnant sur l'ensemble du trajet, et prévenant chacun, comme elle l'avait fait avec Jake, de garder la nouvelle pour soi, afin de préserver un petit garçon de cinq ans.

* * *

Enfin libre, pensa la jeune femme en enfourchant sa moto et en démarrant à vive allure. Jake la suivait à distance, et elle accéléra rapidement, poussant sa bécane au maximum. Habituellement, son ami l'aurait rattrapée et lui aurait dit de se calmer, mais de toute évidence il n'était que trop conscient à quel point elle en avait besoin. Ils roulèrent jusque tard, sans échanger un mot, et Bella se reposa dans ce silence confortable. Ils ne rentrèrent que tard à la Push, où tous les gars de la « meute »_ ils ne faisaient rien individuellement, et elle les avait rapidement surnommé ainsi_ les y attendaient. Ils avaient prévu un feu de camp avec les anciens, rien que pour elle certainement. Elle adorait ces veillées, soirs de fête au calme, tous réunis autour d'un feu, les plus vieux racontant des histoires abracadabrantes sur les légendes de la tribu indienne. La push était une des rares réserves à être restée telle quelle, vivant dans les traditions, sans devenir un site touristique peu authentique comme tant d'autres. L'idée de Sam et de Jake avait permis des subventions qui avaient sauvé la réserve.

Elle passa auprès d'eux une excellente soirée. Aucun ne lui parla de Jasper, et elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Ils avaient très certainement téléphoné à Carlisle, avec qui ils avaient travaillé la première fois pour elle, puis avec qui ils avaient continué de collaborer depuis. Ils avaient de bons contacts, et lui avaient très probablement téléphoné pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et les détails superflus. Si Bella n'était pas leur premier « cas », elle était le plus spécial, avec Seth, puisqu'ils la connaissaient et l'avaient longtemps côtoyée. Il en était de même pour Carlisle, et elle se doutait qu'ils parlaient souvent d'elle entre eux.

Elle fut accueillie chez Jake et Leah, et ils s'endormirent tous les trois, ensemble, de fatigue après avoir discuté toute la nuit. Comme ç'avait si souvent été le cas.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle partit de bonne heure, afin d'avoir le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec son père et Sue, avant de prendre la route pour rentrer à Seattle. Elle espérait rentrer pour le déjeuner, et avoir le temps de dormir dans l'après-midi avant de prendre son service.

Sur l'accueillit d'un énorme câlin, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Bella n'avait que très peu connue sa mère, avant que cette dernière ne se tire dans sa plus tendre enfance. Puis Esmée avait rapidement prit sa place, et il était de notoriété publique qu'elle la considérait comme sa fille. Pour autant, Bella avait accueillie Sue à bras ouverts, recherchant toute présence maternelle possible, ainsi que ces deux enfants, avec l'espoir de pouvoir former une famille quand elle rentrait chez son père. Ils avaient mis du temps, notamment avec Leah, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait échangé ses familles pour rien au monde.

Son père s'avança à son tour vers elle, et la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur pour elle, vraiment, même terrifié, cinq ans auparavant, et depuis il avait fait quelques progrès question affectivité. Pas énormes, mais notables.

- Je viens d'avoir Esmée au téléphone. Elle veut nous inviter samedi soir.

Bella eut une expression horrifiée.

- T'inquiète Bella. Si toi tu ne sais plus rien lui refuser, moi je sais encore dire non. Et quand je lui ai donnée mes arguments, elle s'est rapidement rangée à mon avis.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, amusée.

- Et quels sont-ils ces arguments ?

- Simplement ça : si je me retrouve assis en face de Jasper Cullen pendant tout un repas, ça va finir en bain de sang. Emmett se chargera de le remettre à sa place pour moi, j'en suis sur. Mais il ira un peu plus en douceur je pense, pour Rosalie.

Bella allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, et expliquer à son père qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille et qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le remettre à sa place d'elle-même quand Sue, sentant la dispute approcher, intervint.

- Comment va ma fille ?

- Elle vit à moins de 10 kilomètres d'ici, Sue. Et elle a le téléphone.

- Oui, mas je la vois beaucoup moins ces temps-ci.

- C'est une jeune mariée…

* * *

Quand Bella reprit la route ce matin-là, elle se sentit revigorée. Elle s'était construite une vie, et une famille après le départ de Jasper. Et elle les adorait tout autant l'une que l'autre. Elle saurait faire face, quoiqu'il ait à lui dire, et par la suite, ce serait son tour à elle de l'éjecter de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà voilà mes p'tits loups, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pense-vous des réactions de Bella? Et de celles de Jasper, de Rosalie? Dites moi tout.

Bon sinon, j'ai commencé une autre fic comme je vous l'avais dit, et elle avance plutôt bien. Je pense donc commencer à la publier bientôt. Une autre JB, qu'en pensez-vous?

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine, à dans sept jours !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

Note de l'auteure : Et voilà la fameuse scène du repas ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et à la semaine prochaine !

Réponse aux reviews :

Patoun : Un peu d'indulgence ! Mets-toi à la place d'Esmée ou de Carlisle. C'est leur fils, il leur a manqué et ils adorent Bella. Et n'oublies pas que cinq ans ont passé. Ils veulent que Jasper fasse à nouveau partie de leurs vies, mais ne veulent pas que Bella les quitte. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera voir les choses différemment !

Annetoutsimplement : Merci énormément pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Ils me vont droit au cœur, tellement. Si ces quatre vérités t'ont plu, je pense qu'il ait possible que ce chapitre te plaise également ! En tout cas, j'espère que la tournure des événements te conviendra. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine.

G6K : Voici la suite ! Pour Rose, tu l'as parfaitement bien cernée, c'est exactement comme ça que je la vois. Ajoute à cela des hormones en folie et elle va nous donner du spectacle ! Pour Alice, elle est plus présente, et plus active, dans ce chapitre. Concernant l'opération, tu vas voir, je l'ai un peu zappée, puisqu'on se retrouve directement au diner, mais ils vont en parler ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je sais que tu as remarqué que j'ai commencé une autre fic, mais ce n'est pas celle dont j'ai parlé la dernière fois. Je vais attendre de finir celle que je viens de commencer avant de publier l'autre, je vais vite me sentir dépassée sinon ! Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ! Ah non, lol, la petite dernière : désolée je ne vais pas pouvoir t'envoyer la suite avant à chaque fois, notamment parce que tous mes chapitres ne sont pas écrits ! Sur ce, bonne lecture J

Camelia Bella : Tu vas voir, tu vas voir ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais j'espère que ça te plaira, et calmera tes ambitions guerrières lol ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Oliveronica Massen Cullen : Désolée, j'ai déjà du mal à faire des chapitres aussi longs, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus ! Mais j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même !

Maggie-lovely : Les délires « total » dans la tête, je connais ! D'ailleurs, je les écris lol ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et voici d'ailleurs la scène du repas ! Enjoy !

Larosesurleau : la suite nous le dira !

Alex16 : De rien ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews ! Je crains qu'Alice ne t'agace encore plus dans ce chapitre J N'oublies pas que cinq ans ont passé, mais le temps des explications viendra, ne t'en fais pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !

Axelle : J'adore aussi Rosalie ! J'adorerais l'avoir pour amie ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine !

Emichlo : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Tu me dis que rien ne sert

La parole ou le temps

Qu'il faudra une vie entière

Pour un jour faire semblant

Pour regarder en arrière

Revenir en souriant

En gardant ce qu'il faut taire

Et puis faire comme avant

Je peux seulement te dire

Qu'il m'a fallut la peur pour être rassuré

Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé

Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher

Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé

Tu ne sais pas encore

Ce que je sais par cœur »

Emmanuel Moire, « Beau Malheur »

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan sortit de la cabine de la douche de sa petite salle de bain, le vague à l'âme. On était samedi soir, déjà, et elle n'avait décidément pas envie de se rendre à la petite sauterie organisée par Esmée. Elle aurait de loin préférer prendre un long bain et se coucher dans le canapé, s'enfouir sous des montagnes de couvertures tout en s'abrutissant devant la tv et s'engrossant de cochonneries.

Elle était jusqu'alors parvenue à éviter Jasper et sa femme, durant la petite semaine qui avait passé depuis cette première rencontre formelle. Elle passait voir le petit Tom tard le soir, ou tôt le matin. L'opération s'était parfaitement passée, jeudi comme prévu, et elle avait envoyé Alex prévenir la famille que tout s'était bien passé après l'opération, tout comme elle lui avait demandé de se charger des post-op de Tom dans la journée.

Le petit semblait l'apprécier, et c'était réciproque. Il prenait toute cette histoire avec calme et sang-froid, quoiqu'à cinq ans, il ne devait pas être conscient de la gravité de la situation. Jasper et Alice passaient leurs journées avec lui, et elle le rejoignait le soir pour lui lire une histoire et le border, trop consciente de l'impersonnalité et de l'inhospitalité d'un hôpital pour un enfant aussi jeune.

Se séchant et enfilant les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait préparés, elle sortit de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour entrer dans cette dernière. Passant devant le miroir, elle avisa le gros bleu qu'elle avait sur l'aine, résultat de la course d'aujourd'hui, qu'il faudrait cacher. Elle opta donc pour une petite robe noire qui, elle le savait, la mettait toujours en valeur. A peine enfilée, la porte s'ouvrit sur son fol amant.

Avec un sourire sur le visage, Mike s'avança vers elle et se positionna derrière elle, posant ses mains sur son ventre et les remontant lentement. Elle lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser partir. Tu es… très attirante.

- Ne t'en fais pas va, je te rappelle que les seuls mecs qui seront là sont tous mariés.

Elle avait tenté de prononcer ces derniers mots de manière détachée, mais il ne fut pas dupe.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé t'accompagner, tu sais. Tu as été là pour moi pour chaque étape de ma vie depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, qui ne te concernaient pas. Tu as été là quand j'ai du faire face aux parents de Jessica… Je veux te rendre la pareille.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais, tu ne m'as obligée à rien. Et Manuel est bien plus important que… ça. Mais je veux bien un peu de réconfort avant l'effort… ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Tu vas être en retard, lui répondit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à lui retirer sa robe.

Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant déjà entraîner par ces sensations délicieuses.

* * *

Avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, Bella se présenta devant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen. La porte s'ouvrit peu après qu'elle eut sonné sur Esmée, dont le visage se teinta immédiatement de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas, se dit la jeune femme.

- Bella, ma chérie, tu es superbe, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Entre, vite, nous étions sur le point de passer à table.

- Je suis en retard, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, pourtant pas désolée pour un sou.

- Je te suis déjà reconnaissante d'être venue, lui confia son aînée.

Bella la suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à déboucher sur la salle à manger où chacun était déjà assis. Bien, pensa-t-elle, cela m'évitera les embrassades de bienvenue. Carlisle se trouvait à un bout de la table tandis qu'Esmée s'asseyait généralement à l'autre bout. Face à elle était assise Alice Whitock, ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, tandis que son « mari » se tenait à la droite de cette dernière. Rosalie et Emmett prenaient place de chaque côté de son siège. Clairement défensif, pensa-t-elle, et elle eut un petit sourire attendri pour cette famille qu'elle avait faite sienne il y a longtemps déjà.

- Tu as été retenue ?, lui demanda Rosalie, malicieuse.

- Oui, répondit Bella, et de la meilleure des façons, lui confia-t-elle en chuchotant.

Ne souhaitant pas parler de sa vie sexuelle avec une Rosalie aux hormones déchaînées par sa grossesse, et surtout prendre le risque que cette conversation soit entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Comment s'est passée la journée à l'hôpital, chef ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, surtout chez moi. Ca me fait déjà bizarre de l'entendre dans ta bouche à l'hôpital… Je te rappelle que je t'aie connue à l'âge de trois ans. J'aurais très bien pu t'avoir changé les couches.

- Oui, mais non. La journée a été tranquille ?

Son regard se fit plus espiègle.

- Tu as manqué un cas intéressant aujourd'hui. Un patient est arrivé avec des clous dans la tête. Une quinzaine si je me souviens bien.

- Si tu te souviens bien ? Tu ne l'as pas opéré toi-même ?

- Non, trop de paperasse à faire. Mon poste n'a pas que des bons côtés que veux-tu.

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors que les autres les regardaient, amusés. Ils avaient l'habitude de les entendre parler boulot. Alice semblait fascinée, tandis que Jasper était particulièrement tendu.

- Tu es un incorrigible menteur, Carlisle. Tu n'as pas été au bloc parce que tu voulais avoir les mains libres au cas où je me retrouverais aux urgences.

Pris en faute, il lui offrit une petite moue amusée.

- Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas passée. Pas de casse, du coup, j'imagine.

- Juste un gros hématome. Rien que je ne puisse soigner par moi-même.

- Si tu nous laissais…

- Vous avez autre chose à faire de vos samedi après-midi, Esmée et toi. Et Rose, avec sa grossesse… Jake est là, et tu sais qu'il veille.

- Moi, intervint Emmett, joueur, ça ne me dérange pas de me libérer pour te voir te rétamer en moto. Préviens-moi juste un peu avant que je prenne mon caméscope.

Elle allait lui répondre que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'enchaînait plus les gamelles sur sa moto, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Jasper semblait s'être réveillé de sa léthargie pendant qu'Esmée amenait les entrées. Et que le show commence, se dit Bella.

- Tu fais de la moto ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- En effet.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je ne suis pas sure que cela te regarde, Jasper.

- Si tu te mets volontairement en danger, je crois que ça me regarde, tu vois. Mais bordel Bella, tu es un aimant à dangers ! Alors, depuis quand ?

Et depuis quand était-il, lui, si autoritaire, et surtout si culoté ? Bien sur que ça le regardait, puisque si « elle se mettait volontairement en danger », c'était indirectement de sa faute.

- Depuis quatre ans environ, répondit-elle afin d'alléger l'ambiance qu'il avait rendue pesante. Je fais des compet' avec Jake, mon meilleur ami, depuis deux ans seulement.

Et 1-0 pour Isabella Marie Swan. « Mon meilleur ami », il avait toujours tenu ce rôle, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se tire, bien évidemment. Elle le vit blanchir, puis serrer les dents tandis que son regard restait impassible, comme toujours depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie. Puis il se retourna vers ses parents.

- Vous comptiez me le dire un jour.

Esmée, qui était la personne la plus douce que la jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontrée, adopta un ton qu'elle ne lui reconnut pas quand elle répondit.

- Bien sur que non, Jasper. Tu as plutôt clairement signifié que tu ne désirais des nouvelles d'aucun d'entre nous quand tu es partie sans laisser aucune adresse à laquelle te joindre.

Bella vit Rosalie et Emmett tourner directement la tête vers Esmée, sa fille la regardant avec une admiration sans borne, tandis qu'Emmett semblait surpris, et le mot était faible, et amusé. Le regard de Carlisle, lui, n'était, comme toujours, que fierté et tendresse.

Dans une tentative presque désespérée d'alléger l'ambiance, et Bella eut presque pitié d'elle, presque étant le mot clef de la phrase, Alice s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum, Bella, comment va le Docteur Karev ?

Un instant surprise par le changement incongru de conversation, Bella se dit que dans l'intérêt d'Esmée, elle allait faire un effort.

- Alex ? Bien, il va très bien. Il est devant un match de Baseball à boire des bières ce soir, alors j'imagine que ça va parfaitement bien.

- Oh vous… vous vivez ensemble ?

Elle ne semblait pas surprise. Et nous y voilà, se dit Bella. Une petite analyse de la concurrence, histoire de vérifier que je ne suis plus sur le marché. Allons donc, ma petite, se dit la jeune femme, il m'a quitté à quelques semaines du mariage pour se tirer avec toi, qu'il connaissait à peine. Cinq ans plus tard, pas une nouvelle pour moi, et il est toujours avec toi. T'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter.

- Oui, nous sommes colocataires depuis plusieurs années. Depuis que j'ai commencé ma résidence en fait.

- Oh, et vous…

Elle voulait la détromper rapidement, mais Rosalie s'en chargea avant elle. Son but : inquiéter la nouvelle, clairement.

- Alex et Bella ? Oh mon Dieu non ! Elle est loin d'être assez tarée pour Alex, croyez-moi. Quelle idée !

- Rose ! Intervint Bella. Ce que je te confie, je ne le confie qu'à toi, tu te rappelles ? Ne m'oblige pas à avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec toi.

Elle n'était cependant pas si en colère que ça. Elle n'avait pas raté le discret soupir de soulagement de Jasper, prenant alors conscience qu'il avait plus ou moins retenu sa respiration jusqu'à obtenir une réponse. Ce constat, ou plutôt le constat que cet élément lui plaisait, la mise mal à l'aise. N'en avoir rien à faire, la voix d'Alex lui répétait-elle en boucle.

- Oh, reprit Alice, et Bella se demanda si elle allait se décider à la fermer, sa voix gagnant haut la main du top 5 des sons les plus insupportables au monde.

Isabella Marie Swan, hypocrite ? Mais non…

- Et tu… enfin vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie.

Un coup d'œil en coin à Jasper. C'était son moment.

- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, répondit-elle à Alice avec un petit sourire en coin, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe de cet intérêt feint.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, et elle eut l'air déçue.

Déçue ? Mais pourquoi donc feindrait-elle la déception ? Quel intérêt ? Elle ne put cependant manquer les doigts de son ancien amant se crisper sur la table, ni ceux de sa femme venir les recouvrir, comme dans un geste de soutien. Un coup d'œil plus tard, et elle fut assurée que Rosalie non plus ne manquait pas une miette de la conversation. Carlisle se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes avec Esmée, ni l'un ni l'autre complètement à l'aise avec l'attitude d'Alice.

- Ça fait longtemps ? reprenait justement cette dernière, comment est-il ?

- Ca fait trois ans, dont deux que nous vivons ensemble. Il a 37 ans, grand, brun.

- Incroyablement séduisant, renchérit Rosalie.

Emmett fit même semblant de bouder à sa remarque. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter des amis pareils ?

- Et vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?

- Si si. Alex et moi vivons dans une grande maison. Mike a emménagé avec moi il y a deux ans.

- Oh. A quand le mariage ? demanda-t-elle alors d'un grand sourire, mais elle était mauvaise actrice, et il était évident que quelque chose la dérangeait.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper regardait définitivement ailleurs, et les couverts en argent d'Esmée semblaient être sa nouvelle passion.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Ni d'avoir des enfants d'ailleurs. Et Mike est tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

Les réactions autour de la table ne se firent pas attendre. Emmett la couvait d'un regard fraternel, tandis que Rose se montrait clairement agacée. Alice restait scotchée, sans voix, un soulagement pour la jeune femme. Jasper lui adressa un regard douloureux. Il avait clairement l'intention de n'avoir avec elle que des conversations silencieuses. Mais elle n'avait ni la patience, ni l'envie, de décortiquer ses expressions faciales. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le lui dise.

- Mais… pourquoi, reprenait Voix Agaçante N°1, je ne comprends pas. Toutes les petites filles rêvent du grand jour, d'un bébé à pouponner…

- Et bien pas moi. Les contes de fée ne sont plus pour moi.

- Plus ? Ce qui veut dire qu'un jour tu as voulu de tout ça, pourquoi plus maintenant ?

Isabella n'en revint pas de son culot. A ton avis, bécasse ? se dit-elle. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle vit Carlisle, qui venait avec le plat, faire promptement demi-tour et retourner dans la cuisine. Les rats quittent le navire, se dit-elle amèrement. Rosalie se remit cependant plus vite de sa surprise qu'elle-même, et s'adressa à sa « belle-sœur » d'une voix qui n'avait rien de chaleureuse.

- Mais tu es vraiment aussi bête que tu en as l'air ou tu es simplement cruelle ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer, en dehors, bien sur, du fait que tu t'es tirée avec son fiancé à quelques semaines de leur mariage, et que quelques semaines plus tard tu lui étais mariée, espèce d'imbécile sans tact et sans cervelle ?

Bien, pensa Bella, 2-0 pour l'équipe Swan-McCarthy. En effet, Rosalie et Emmett McCarthy venaient de rejoindre son équipe, et avec fracas. D'ailleurs ce dernier se mêlait justement à la conversation, mais elle n'en avait plus cure. Elle ne les entendait plus. Jasper avait vrillé ses yeux aux siens et la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle se serait crue retourner six ans en arrière si cette douleur à la poitrine ne l'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Oui, il lui avait fait du mal. Oui, il avait de quoi se sentir coupable. Et oui, elle devait bien se l'admettre, une partie d'elle l'aimait encore. Et l'aimerait peut-être toujours, malgré le mal qu'elle s'était donné, et se donnait encore, pour le faire sortir de ses pensées et de cet organe maudit qu'était son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de le laisser l'atteindre.

- Ca suffit, cria tout à coup la voix d'Esmée, mettant un terme aux babillages incessants des autres protagonistes autour de la table.

Elle dardait sur l'ensemble de l'assemblée un regard à la fois sévère et furieux.

- Jasper, j'aurais osé espérer de toi que tu mettes un terme à tout ça bien avant moi. Rosalie, ma chérie, ce n'est vraiment pas bon dans ton état de te mettre dans un état pareil. Bella, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir infligée cela. Alice, je vous prierais de cesser de l'importuner de la sorte. Elle fait partie de notre famille, et j'apprécierais que vous respectiez ça, si ce n'est le reste. Nous vous avons accueillis ici parce que cette situation n'est pas tout à fait de votre faute, mais un peu de tact, de discrétion et de respect, et un peu plus de classe aussi, si je puis me permettre, ne feraient pas de mal.

Sa tirade eut l'effet estompé, et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Carlisle venait se tenir aux côtés de son épouse. Jasper souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme :

- Maman, je te prierais de ne pas parler à Alice de cette manière, elle…

- Ça suffit Jasper, intervint enfin Carlisle. Tu ne prie personne de rien du tout. Tu n'en as absolument pas le droit. Nous ne t'avons rien dit pour le moment parce que tu es notre fils, et que nous t'aimons quoi qu'il advienne et quoi que tu fasses. Mais il y a peu de choses que tu nous as épargnées ces cinq dernières années. Tu ne nous as pas épargné la douleur de ta fuite, la honte de ta lâcheté et de la façon dont tu as traité Bella, l'inquiétude constante de ne pas avoir de nouvelle, et j'en passe. Et aujourd'hui tu reviens avec une femme dont tu nous imposes la présence, et tu la laisses traiter Bella de la sorte sans rien dire. Je n'ai pourtant pas élevé un lâche !

Carlisle élevait rarement la voix, encore plus rarement sur ses enfants, mais quand il le faisait, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il faisait mouche. Et Jasper en fit clairement les frais.

- Je sais Papa, et j'en suis désolé. Mais Alice ne souhaitait en rien offenser qui que ce soit. Juste en apprendre plus sur chacun de vous. Je t'assure que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Tout ceci est de ma faute, et vous avez tous les droits, tous, ajouta-t-il en ne regardant qu'elle, de m'en vouloir. Mais Alice n'y est pour rien.

La façon dont il la défendait lui donna envie de vomir sur le champ et lui coupa définitivement l'appétit. Soit il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait, et l'expression « l'amour est aveugle » n'avait jamais été plus vraie, soit il se mettait de son côté sans égard pour les sentiments de Bella. Et cette dernière avait vraiment besoin que le sujet de conversation change. Et elle en avait aussi assez qu'on la présente comme la pauvre victime, quittée par un homme dont elle était amoureuse et qui lui ne l'aimait plus. Il fallait qu'elle change d'image. Il fallait que la situation revienne à la normale, ou tout du moins à cette réalité altérée, étrange et fausse, mais rassurante dans laquelle elle s'était plongée depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie. Il fallait calmer les tensions.

- Bien, intervint-elle alors, je crois que tout est dit. Résumons la situation Alice. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, et puis il vous a choisi vous, non ? Je n'ai ni l'intention ni l'envie de le récupérer. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, je le répète, et quelqu'un de formidable. Et je ne veux ni mariage ni enfant parce que je ne suis pas normale. Si vous désirez le rencontrer pour vous en assurer, ça peut se faire. Le sujet est clos. Mon objectif en ce moment : votre fils. Pas votre mari. C'est clair ?

- Euh… oui, répondit timidement cette dernière alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour la première fois depuis l'entrée fracassante d'Esmée.

Elle releva les yeux vers son mari, affichant un regard clairement repentant, désolée, comme pour s'excuser d'être la cause de tout ce chahut, mais ce dernier avait le regard rivé sur son ex-fiancée, crispé, douloureux, hésitant. Il finit par détourner les yeux, et sourire à sa femme, se voulant rassurant. Et Bella se demanda quand la bête à l'intérieur d'elle allait s'arrêter de dévorer sa poitrine.

* * *

L'incident fut clos, et le repas reprit. Bella eut la très nette impression de se retrouver dans un de ces romans d'Agatha Christie. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, l'air empli de secrets de famille et de non-dits, les sourires hypocrites. Deux équipes se faisaient clairement front, et Bella était fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle se trouvait du côté de la gagnante.

Un regard en biais du côté de son ex lui fit perdre le sourire. L'équipe gagnante ? Pas vraiment. Cette Alice avait tout gagné, bien avant ce soir. C'était elle la perdante de l'histoire…

- Que va-t-il advenir de Tom maintenant ?

Les paroles d'Alice la firent immédiatement revenir au moment présent. Au regard de l'expression déterminée et courageuse qu'elle affichait, Bella sut qu'elle retenait sa question depuis un moment, à cause de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Cette jeune femme se tenait au milieu de personnes qui ne l'aimaient clairement pas, et qui, quoiqu'Esmée en dise, la prenaient pour responsable de la situation actuelle. Son fils était malade, et venait de subir une opération délicate. Et, apparemment, son ancien compagnon n'était pas un enfant de cœur, et ne devait en aucun cas savoir qu'elle et son fils se trouvaient en ville actuellement. Et pourtant, elle était là, le sourire vrai, l'enthousiasme non feint, la plupart du temps, et se tenait courageusement devant elle, pour son fils. Elle fut prise d'u tout petit élan d'admiration pour ce petit bout de femme. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait ce que Jasper lui trouvait, quoiqu'il puisse lui en couter. Elle lui sourit timidement, difficilement, mais sincèrement. Que de premières fois ce soir.

- Eh bien, l'opération s'est déroulée à merveille. Mais il est très jeune, et nous allons le garder en observation pour les deux prochaines semaines. Dans un mois, nous le réinscrirons sur la liste d'attente pour une transplantation cardiaque. Mais la pose d'un pacemaker le fera automatiquement reculer sur cette liste. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, et d'autres ont une situation bien plus précaire. Le temps d'attente générale d'un cœur est de trois à quatre mois. Mais pour lui, je ne sais pas. D'un côté, il n'en a plus autant besoin, et de l'autre il est très jeune. Peu d'enfants de son âge ont besoin d'un nouveau cœur. Alors on ne peut être sur de rien.

- Je vois… lui répondit-elle, et Jasper eut pour sa femme le plus doux des regards, brisant de nouveau le cœur de Bella.

Elle le haïssait, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle le haïssait surtout pour toujours tenir à lui.

* * *

Le silence reprit ses droits, et Esmée apporta les desserts. Le regard de Jasper naviguait entre elle et sa sœur, il désirait clairement engager la conversation et renouer le contact avec chacune d'entre elles. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche en ce qui la concernait, elle ne le laisserait même jamais faire, mais Rosalie avait besoin de son petit frère, quoiqu'elle en dise. Et Bella était prête à l'aider pour cela, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Pour ce faire, autant la mettre de bonne humeur.

- Alors, elle en est où cette chambre d'enfant, Rosalie ?

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers elle, elle est parfaite, quand est-ce que tu vas trouver le temps de venir la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la folie à l'hôpital en ce moment, et ce sera le cas tant que Carlisle ne trouvera personne pour partager tous ces petits cœurs avec moi. Mais décris la moi.

- Nous l'avons peinte en vert pomme, le berceau est en bois blanc, et les meubles sont en bois très clair. On y a ajouté toutes les peluches que tu as faites venir de France, ainsi que tous les jouets en bois que Papa et Maman ont fait venir d'Allemagne. Elle est par-faite.

Bella attrapa le regard de Jasper, et fit un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Rosalie, tout en lui jetant un regard insistant, lui signifiant clairement que c'était le moment. Il sembla comprendre et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? lui demanda-t-il, tout doucement, la voix emprunte d'une grande tendresse.

- Ca t'intéresse, maintenant ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, la voix sèche.

Il échangea rapidement un regard avec Bella, et elle sut qu'il avait compris. Pour beaucoup, cette scène aurait fait battre en retraite, mais le fait qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui, et qu'elle lui montre ses sentiments, montrait clairement, avec Rosalie, qu'elle lui laissait une opportunité. A lui de la saisir.

- Bien sur que ça m'intéresse, Rose. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi en partant comme un voleur comme je l'ai fait, mais crois moi quand je te dis que je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai fait pour protéger Tom et Alice. Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal aussi. J'ai laissé toute ma vie ici, et vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. J'aurais aimé te voir te marier, apprendre à connaître ton fiancé plus de quelques semaines, et lui faire le serment du grand frère. Et j'aurais voulu te voir dans ta robe blanche. Je le voulais plus que tout Rose, mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Ce ne sont pas quelques belles paroles qui vont effacer tout le mal que tu nous as fait. Et il y a certaines choses que tu n'effaceras jamais, et d'autres que tu ne rattraperas pas non plus. Tu ne me verras pas dans ma robe blanche, dit-elle, tout bas, la voix étranglée.

- Je sais. Et je ne me contenterais pas de quelques belles paroles. Je ferais en sorte de vivre les moments qu'il me reste à fond. Je serais là pour l'accouchement, je rattraperais Emmett avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. J'apprendrais au bébé à draguer les filles si c'est un garçon, à éviter les garçons si c'est une fille. Je serais là à son mariage, à défaut d'avoir été là au tien.

- Mais tu ne rattraperas pas ce que tu as manqué…

Bella sut que c'était le moment de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, ou Rose et Esmée allaient vider leurs canaux lacrymaux.

- Oh, ça, ça peut se faire. Enfin pour le mariage au moins. Il y a les photos, et la vidéo aussi. Et si vous arrivez à les convaincre de demander le sexe du bébé, on pourra peut-être enfin répondre à cette question.

Les sourires furent clairement forcés, mais ils furent présents. Et il fut décidé qu'on regarderait la vidéo du mariage après avoir débarrassé la table.

* * *

D'habitude, Bella offrait toujours son aide à Esmée, et quand celle-ci refusait, elle se levait quand même et débarrassait. C'était leur moment à elles, son petit moment maternel, comme elle l'appelait. Rosalie les aidait, et elles riaient en faisant la vaisselle. Ce soir, pourtant, quand Esmée refusa son aide, elle l'écouta. Elle prit une cigarette dans le paquet qui se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau, et sortit. Elle avait arrêté de fumer des années auparavant, mais il lui avait suffit de revoir Jasper, et elle s'était précipité sur ce vice, à défaut de pouvoir aller chercher du réconfort dans d'autres vices, au risque de faire replonger tout le monde dans l'enfer qui avait fait sa vie cinq ans auparavant.

Elle sentit bien vite une présence derrière elle, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait fait remarquer. La personne s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle put bientôt sentir son souffle contre son épaule.

- Tu fumes maintenant ?

- J'avais arrêté, répondit-elle peu après, dans un souffle. Mais j'ai repris récemment.

- Je ne t'apporte décidément rien de bon.

Elle aurait pu rétorquer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais à quoi bon. Bien sur, qu'il ne lui apportait plus rien de bon. Bien sur qu'il était à l'origine de tous les comportements autodestructeurs qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis qu'il était parti. Bien sur qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas replonger là dedans maintenant qu'il était revenu. Mais encore une fois, à quoi bon ?

- Je voulais te remercier.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne répondit pas non plus. Il en profita pour poser sa main contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, et elle senti un courant électrique lui traverser le corps entier. Les fameux papillons dans le ventre. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ses maudites bestioles, pas de sa part à lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que lui seul ait le pouvoir de la toucher, de lui faire ressentir vraiment quelque chose. Qu'avait-elle donc pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter pareil châtiment.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là ; il avait l'intention de faire durer le supplice. Il voulait détailler bien en détails tout ce pour quoi il « se devait » de la remercier. Qu'il aille se faire voir, et ses excuses avec pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste.

- Pour Tom, pour Alice aussi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile, mais elle essaie juste d'aider.

- Ne la défends pas devant moi. Tu surestimes mon contrôle, Jasper « Withock ».

- Oui. Désolé. Mais merci quand même. Et merci pour Rose.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tout ceci pour toi.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je dois quand même te remercier. Tu as toujours été forte, mais la façon dont tu gères toute cette situation, tu… tu m'impressionnes Bella.

Elle finit par se retourner, écraser sa cigarette, lui lancer un regard furieux et s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, avant d'entrer dans la maison des Cullen, elle se retourna.

- Forte, hein ? Comme si j'avais le choix. Tu ne m'en as laissé aucun, jamais. Tu t'imposes dans ma vie, et tu m'imposes ta famille. J'ai prêté le serment d'Hippocrate, et je n'ai jamais refusé mon aide à un patient. Je n'allais tout de même pas la refuser à un enfant de cinq ans, non ? Quant au reste, je ne le fais que pour eux, s'énerva-t-elle en montrant la maison d'un geste impatient de la main. Ils en ont tellement bavé après ta disparition, et pourtant ils se sont tenus à mes côtés chaque jour depuis. Ils m'ont aidé, m'ont soutenu, m'ont aimé sans condition. Alors je leur rends la pareille de la seule façon possible. Ce ne rend rien de tout ceci facile pour moi. Pas quand ma seule envie est de t'étriper et d'exiger des explications. Tu me dégoutes, Jasper Cullen, Withock ou peu importe ton nom.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle rentra précipitamment dans la maison. Elle se retrouva face à un Emmett légèrement énervé.

- Pourquoi tu l'aides, Bella ? Il ne mérite rien de ce que tu fais pour lui.

Il n'avait pas décidé d'y aller dans la dentelle, et voulait définitivement entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Emmett.

- Je ne l'aide pas lui, Em. Je fais un effort pour Esmée, pour Carlisle, mais surtout pour Rosalie. Et tu vas en faire un aussi.

- Rosalie n'a pas besoin de lui, ni de sa lâcheté, de son irresponsabilité ou de son égoïsme.

- Tu sais bien que si. C'est son frère, et elle l'aime. Rien de plus normal. Elle a besoin de lui. Alors c'est pas gagné, elle va lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais il va s'accrocher. Et on va l'aider. Pour Rose.

Un instant, il était sur le point de lui répondre, outré, puis, aussi soudainement que sa colère était apparue, il sembla vaincu. Mon nounours, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé, ce jour-là, Bella. C'est une image qui ne va pas s'effacer de ma tête. Lui dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Quand je le regarde, je me voie en train de lui tordre le coup.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Bienvenue au club. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi d'être ici, de faire semblant. Mais je le fais. Aide-moi, Em. Aide-nous tous. Je ne te demande pas d'en faire ton pote de beuverie, mais sois agréable, autant que faire se peut.

Il eut une petite moue contrite, puis, la prenant dans ses bras :

- Je te promets d'essayer.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ne tentez pas d'étrangler Alice tout de suite, attendez encore un peu !

Alors, alors : que pensez-vous d'Emmett, de Rosalie, de Carlisle, d'Esmée, de Bella, d'Alice et de Jasper? Hein, hein? Dîtes moi tout !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à la prochaine :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai légèrement manqué le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, ce qui fait que je n'ai rien publié depuis deux semaines ! Honte à moi ! Mais pour la peine, sachez que c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, pas mon préféré, mais quand même. Alors j'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup. J'ai écrit quelque chose pour la première fois depuis un long moment hier. Grosse panne d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, on peut dire que c'est mon carburant. Plus y en a, plus j'avance, quand l'inspiration m'oublie. Voili voilou, encore désolée, j'espère que vous aimerez ce qui va suivre. Sur ce, bonne lecture J

Réponse aux reviews :

Annetoutsimplement : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Un petit flashback sur le diner de famille pour une petite dernière dose en plus, qui j'espère te fera plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour le « épique », qui m'a beaucoup touché. Bonne lecture J

Emilcho : Merci ! Bonne lecture J

Patoun : La suite te le dira J

Sophic88 : Merci pour ta review ! Savoir que cela te plait même si tu n'es pas une fan au démarrage me fait énormément plaisir ! Pourvu que ça dure !

G6K : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Tue s là à chaque chapitre, et ça me touche énormément. Ça va être légèrement compliqué de faire un chapitre par jour, surtout vu que je suis sur trois fanfics en ce moment (une que je ne publierais pas tout de suite, j'ai déjà du mal à tenir les délais que je me suis imposée pour les deux autres…). En tout cas merci énormément de me suivre aussi assidument, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture J

Guest : Si tu n'as pas vu la réponse à ta question avant, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu la trouveras. Révélation de l'ex-mari en vue ! Lol. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes suppositions (peut-être, peut-être pas), mais quelle imagination ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Larosesurleau : Merci de me suivre autant, et pour toutes tes reviews !

Guest : La suite uniquement pourra te l'apprendre ! (j'ai l'air de faire de la pub lol). De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore écrit toute l'histoire, donc je n'ai moi-même pas toutes les réponses à ta question, même si j'ai une idée assez précise de comment les choses vont se dérouler. Mais bon, tant que je n'ai rien écrit, la fin peut encore changer. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Cristalle : Merci pour ta review. Quant à en faire baver à notre cher J., je crois que ce chapitre te plaira J

Diana : La voici !

Guest : Merci beaucoup !

Romane : Merci infiniment pour ta review, et voici la suite !

Chanur : Merci pour ta review, et pour tes commentaires ! Savoir ce que les personnes qui me lisent pensent de mes personnages m'aide à appréhender la suite, à comprendre des choses que je n'avais pas vu, ou me montre où j'ai commis des erreurs quand ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Grazie : Merci beaucoup !

Mauricette : Je suis désolée, le site bug parfois. Mais là je crois que c'est peut-être ta connexion. Le principal c'est que tu y sois finalement parvenue ! Je te remercie infiniment de ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne peux bien sur pas répondre à tes questions, mais les réponses se trouveront dans les prochains chapitres. En voici un, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Guest : Hum… à bientôt aussi J

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

I die everytime you walk away  
Don't leave me alone with me  
See, I'm afraid  
Of the darkness and my demons  
And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay, Heeyyy  
I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing  
You, me, you're abusing  
Every reason I have left to live

Alex Hepburn – under

* * *

On était aujourd'hui dimanche et cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le diner chez les Cullen avait eu lieu. Et pourtant, Bella ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête. Malgré les nombreuses heures où elle s'était plongée dans le travail, malgré tous les patients auprès desquels elle s'était impliquée, pas moyen de chasser cette fichue soirée de son esprit. Voir les images du mariage de Rosalie en présence de Jasper l'avait envoyée en pleine confusion. Parce que c'était le mariage qu'elle aurait du avoir avec lui, le prêtre qui aurait du les marier, le jardin des Cullen où la partie aurait du avoir lieu, la grande tonnelle qu'ils avaient loué…

**Flashback ; samedi soir : **

Bella et Emmett rejoignirent les autres au petit salon, alors que Carlisle mettait la vidéo sur la petite télévision qui faisait face aux canapés sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Bella s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras chauds et forts de Mike ? Sa présence, stable, rassurante, réconfortante, lui manqua plus que jamais avant. Surtout quand elle avisait les époux Whitock qu'on avait installé sur le canapé principal. Jasper avait ramené un genou contre lui, et ses mains se rejoignaient pour l'entourer. Bella l'avait tant de fois vu tenir la même position, dans ce canapé, devant cette télévision, dans ce salon, que la scène lui parut étrangement familière. Un court instant, un quart de seconde peut-être, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait se lever et se lover tout contre lui. Il lui sourirait tout en ouvrant les bras afin qu'elle vienne se caler tout contre lui, sur ses genoux, et lui demanderait quel film elle avait envie de regarder.

Elle eut même l'impression d'amorcer le mouvement avant que la vue d'Alice ne l'arrête. Elle s'était installée à ses côtés, calée dans les coussins confortables du canapé sans le toucher, et avait passé la main sur son bras, dans ce même geste réconfortant que plus tôt dans la soirée.

Emmett du se rendre compte de ses pensées, ou alors les siennes suivaient le même chemin, parce qu'il attrapa sa main du fauteuil placé à côté du sien, dans lequel il était installé, Rosalie dans ses bras.

La vidéo commença. Après l'échange des vœux et le baiser traditionnel des époux, Rosalie offrant à cette occasion quelques larmes, la vidéo passa directement à la fête sous la tonnelle dans le jardin des Cullen. La décoration, splendide, comme toujours, prenaient des couleurs printanières. Emmett tenait le caméscope et filmait son épouse dansant, légèrement, non, complètement saoule, devant lui. Puis la caméra tourna pour filmer Bella, assise sur les genoux de Mike, souriant, riant à gorge déployée aux mots murmurés dans son cou, et l'embrassant par la suite à pleine bouche. Elle se souvenait de ce moment là, alors que le reste de la nuit était plutôt floue. Mike lui avait glissé quelques paroles particulièrement osées sur la façon dont il avait l'intention de finir la nuit, et cela l'avait fait rire.

Elle eut un petit sourire attendri en se remémorant cette soirée, et la nuit qui avait suivi. Ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit là, à la place ils l'avaient passé dans la cabane au fond du jardin, que Carlisle avait fait construire dans un majestueux et vieil arbre quand ils n'étaient tous encore que des enfants ; en compagnie des jeunes mariés.

D'ailleurs la scène suivante les montraient tous quatre, à l'étroit dans la cabane, tenant à la main verres et bouteilles de champagne, assis à même le sol poussiéreux. Oui, elle souriait, oui elle riait, elle s'était amusée, elle était heureuse. Elle seule remarqua la petite lueur au fond de ses yeux, cette douleur lancinante accrue par l'absence de Jasper plus flagrante encore en cette journée si spéciale. Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient pas entièrement quand elle souriait, ses rires n'étaient pas pleins.

Elle observait Jasper durant tout le long que dura la vidéo. Ses expressions, ses gestes, ses émotions, bien qu'il n'en montra que peu. Son sourire quand il avait vu Rosalie, magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche, son très léger froncement de sourcils quand elle était apparue dans les bras de Mike, sa mâchoire serrée quand tous les quatre s'étaient trouvés dans cette cabane qui avaient vus les pires frasques et entendu toutes les confidences des « quatre fantastiques », surtout quand ils n'étaient que trois.

Pensait-il comme elle ? Avait-il l'impression qu'il aurait du se tenir à ses côtés, compléter le quatuor, à la place de Mike. Elle ne dirait jamais, ni ne penserait, que Mike était un intrus, ou que sa place n'était pas là. Mais Jasper y aurait eu définitivement sa place.

Les discussions fusaient, et l'on voyait, à l'écran, Rosalie perdre peu à peu son sourire. Emmett, celui de l'époque, le remarqua lui aussi, et s'approcha de sa toute nouvelle femme.

- Hey, Rose.

- Hey.

- T'as l'air toute malheureuse. T'es au courant que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie ?

La diversion fonctionna, et elle rit.

- Ça va les chevilles. Présomptueux va.

- Allez, argua-t-il en souriant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

A ce moment, la caméra, posée sur un rebord en bois à l'intérieur de la cabane, vacilla.

- Tout va bien, Em. Ce mariage était parfait, il n'aurait pas pu être plus réussi.

- Pas à moi Rose.

Les voix étaient chuchotées, et il fallait tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Bella sut à ce moment là, que la suite ne devrait pas être vue. Quand Rose répondit, sa voix était plus basse encore, et étranglée.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Je sais, répondit-il, n'ayant aucunement besoin de précision pour savoir de qui elle parlait.

Bella, la Bella de l'écran, l'avait entendue.

- Il ne mérite pas que tu penses à lui maintenant, Rose.

- Je sais, mais il ne manque que lui pour que la journée soit parfaite. Pleinement parfaite. Et puis, qu'il le mérite ou pas, j'ai pensé à lui toute la journée.

- Même quand tu m'embrassais ? intervint Emmett, faussement outré, provoquant les rires de tout le monde.

Les traits de Bella se tendirent après avoir arrêtée de rire. Mike attrapa sa main, et y déposa un baiser, conscient de la difficulté qu'elle avait à en parler.

- Ça va ? lui chuchota-t-il.

- A merveille, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser.

Puis, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se tourna vers l'objectif de la caméra, et tendit son verre, comme pour trinquer.

- Jasper, si jamais un jour tu retrouves toute ta tête et que tu regardes cette vidéo, santé ! Regarde bien tout ce que tu as manqué ! Oh, et au cas où je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de te le dire en face : vas te faire foutre, espèce d'immonde salopard. Je te souhaite une vie pourrie et misérable. Santé !

Le tout, avec le sourire et un calme olympien. Les autres, dans le film, interloqués, la regardèrent un instant, trop choqués pour bouger ou même, remarqua-t-elle après coup, pour fermer la bouche. Puis éclatèrent de rire. L'idée plut à Rosalie, qui sourit enfin complètement, et passa à autre chose. Jasper avait les yeux rivés vers l'écran. Alors qu'avant il semblait boire les paroles de chacun, vouloir mémoriser tous ces souvenirs auxquels il n'aurait jamais vraiment accès, aux dernières paroles de Bella, tout son corps se tendit. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle, et son regard accrocha le sien. Peut-être aurait-elle du paraitre gênée, embarrassée, comme l'étaient Carlisle et Esmée. Peut-être aurait-elle du se sentir coupable d'en rajouter, ou de l'avoir insulté. Au lieu de quoi, elle soutint son regard ombragé, douloureux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, las, et quand il les rouvrit, elle lui souriait, sarcastique. Tu ne l'as pas loupé, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de se serrer contre sa volonté, quand elle le vit mordre discrètement l'intérieur de ses joues, ses yeux tout juste plus humides.

* * *

Elle revint à elle en entendant son bipeur sonner. Les urgences l'appelaient.

Quand elle arriva aux urgences, c'était la course. Elle avisa le Docteur Torres un peu plus loin, qui recouvrait une blouse bleue et partait vers l'entrée des urgences. Quand elle la vit, elle la héla.

- Un carambolage, Swan. Enfile blouse et gants, on a besoin de tous les médecins disponibles. Les ambulances arrivent.

Elle fit ce qu'elle demandait alors qu'Alex, une partie des internes et Bailey arrivaient. Le mari de celle-ci, qui avait rejoint l'équipe de l'hôpital après son internat à la demande de Carlisle, les rejoignit et ils se pressèrent à l'entrée, attendant.

Carlisle avait eu une riche idée, ingénieuse, en embauchant « Mr. Bailey ». Il s'était immédiatement mis Miranda dans la poche alors que ce n'était pas gagné, vu sa relation avec le chef Weber. Ce dernier passait les voir de temps en temps à Seattle, quand il venait en ville, mais la plupart du temps il parcourait le monde avec Catherine Harper pour le compte de la fondation. A ce sujet…

- Où est Jackson ? demanda-t-elle à April Kepner à ses côtés, sa femme depuis peu.

- En pleine réduction mammaire au bloc 2.

- Ok. Tu sais si l'un des arrivants va avoir besoin d'une chirurgie cardiaque ?

- T'es d'abord un chirurgien, Bella. T'as pas à choisir tes interventions ou tes patients.

Elle aimait bien Kepner, mais parfois son ton autoritaire et moralisateur, et ses réflexions de Mme première de la classe, avaient de quoi l'énerver.

- Je sais, April, répondit-elle, agacée, mais ça m'embêterait de devoir abandonner un patient en pleine opération, parce qu'un autre arriverait après et aurait besoin d'une chirurgie cardio-thoracique compliquée, tu vois. Je ne poserais plus la question quand un autre chirurgien de ma spécialité sera embauché.

- Euh, ouais, ok. Désolée. Non, aucune chirurgie cardiaque de prévue. Mais, …

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui allait suivre car les ambulances arrivaient. Deux chirurgiens se précipitèrent sur la première, tandis que Kepner et elle s'élançaient vers la deuxième. L'ambulancier en descendit tandis que deux autres descendaient un brancard.

- Accident de voiture. Femme, 45 ans, est passée à travers le pare-brise de la voiture. De nombreuses lacérations sous-cutanées. Plaie à l'abdomen et hémorragie externe. Double fracture ouverte au bras.

- Ok, appelle Torres, dit-elle à sa collègue. Allez, on file au bloc.

* * *

L'opération avait duré plus de quatre heures, et il était dorénavant 22 heures passé. Bella se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de Tom, par laquelle elle passait obligatoirement chaque soir où elle était de garde avant de rejoindre le sommeil dans n'importe quelle salle de garde. Généralement, elle lui lisait une histoire pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. C'était un petit garçon très silencieux mais d'autant plus attachant. Et très intuitif. Quand ils se voyaient, rarement il mentionnait Alice ou Jasper. Non, il préférait lui parler de Carlisle, d'Esmée, de Rose, d'Em ou du petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de son amie. Il lui posait tout plein de questions personnelles sur son travail, sur sa vie, sur ses amis ou encore sur Mike. Il s'intéressait à elle, et lui racontait des anecdotes de sa vie à lui, mais seulement celles qui n'incluaient aucun de ses parents.

Cependant, ce soir là, quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Tom, il était déjà tard, et le petit s'était endormi à poings fermés. Elle s'approcha du lit, prit le petit calepin accroché à son bout et contourna le lit pour se positionner à côté de sa tête, où elle déposa un rapide baiser tout en parcourant ses post-ops du regard. Ses constantes étaient bonnes, aucune irrégularité n'était remarquée. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

Ce n'est qu'en détournant le regard qu'elle s'aperçut d'une présence dans la chambre. Elle sursauta et la personne, qui savait désormais qu'elle l'avait remarquée, sortit des ténèbres du coin dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Et Bella pu enfin voir son visage.

C'était un homme, d'apparence assez jeune, mais dont les rares rides au coin des yeux attestaient d'une bonne trentaine, peut-être plus. Les cheveux raides, blonds, arrivaient en haut de ses épaules. C'était un bel homme, incontestablement, au regard dur. Un homme par lequel elle aurait été attirée, à une autre époque de sa vie, à une époque bien plus noire de sa vie.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle fut remise de sa surprise.

- Caius Volturi, et vous ?

- Docteur Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis le médecin de cet enfant, ce qui explique que je sois là. Et vous, quelle est la raison de votre présence à une heure où les visites ne sont plus permises ?

A la mention de son nom, quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une lueur d'intérêt, de surprise aussi. Il connaissait son nom.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. C'est très … charitable à vous de vous occuper du fils de la femme pour qui votre fiancé vous a quitté.

A cette phrase, le corps de la jeune femme se tendit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Définitivement pas. Et l'expression de son interlocuteur ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Sarcastique, ironique, malin, il semblait prendre un plaisir presque sadique à la situation.

- Comment… comment savez-vous que… mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

- Son père.

Instinctivement, Bella se rapprocha plus encore du petit garçon qui dormait profondément sur le lit à côté d'elle, et posa sa main sur sa petite menotte. L'homme en face d'elle lui souriait toujours, mais son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu ferme, mais dont les aigus trahissaient sa soudaine terreur.

Son sourire s'élargit plus encore.

- Récupérer mon fils.

Ses soupçons confirmés, Bella réfléchit à toute allure. Elle pensa d'abord à gagner du temps, mais pour quoi faire ? Personne n'allait passer avant plusieurs heures, et même quand ce serait le cas, qu'est-ce qu'une infirmière pourrait faire de plus ? Elle ne ferait que mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger, en grand danger. Non, sa seule chance était de l'en dissuader. S'il avait un minimum de bon sens, c'était possible.

Lentement, précautionneusement, elle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver entre cet homme et l'enfant qu'elle devait à tout prix protéger. Quitte à la mettre elle en danger.

- Vous savez pertinemment que je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça.

L'homme en face d'elle arqua le sourcil. Toujours souriant. Ah bon ? semblait-il vouloir dire, et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Tout aussi lentement qu'elle ne l'avait fait juste avant, il porta la main à sa ceinture, et écarta le pan de sa veste en cuir. Un revolver apparut alors.

- J'aurais pourtant pensé que vous auriez autant de raisons que moi de leur en vouloir. De vouloir leur faire payer ce par quoi ils nous ont fait passer quand ils se sont tirés.

Sa voix était douce, presque tendre. Trop douce pour être honnête.

- Oh mais ne vous détrompez pas. Je les hais tous deux autant qu'il m'est possible de haïr. Mais pas cet enfant. Il ne m'a rien fait, il est innocent. Et autant que je puisse les détester, je ne leur en veux pas au point de mettre cet enfant volontairement en danger.

Il rit, d'un rire scintillant, cristallin, et l'espace d'un instant, elle aperçut l'homme qui avait dut séduire Alice. La si joyeuse et enthousiaste Alice.

- Je vois qu'ils vous ont parlé de moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas le gendre parfait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai l'intention de faire du mal à mon propre fils.

Elle lui sourit, courageuse. La situation aurait pu paraitre normale à quiconque les aurait regardés à travers la vitre, et c'est ce qui donnait le courage à Bella pour ne pas flancher. Faire comme si tout était absolument normal.

- Le prendre maintenant avec vous le mettrait en danger pourtant. Rien que le fait que le bouger de son lit le mettrait en danger. Il n'est pas dans cet hôpital pour rien.

Le visage en face d'elle changea, et abandonna ce faux air sympathique pour devenir indubitablement sérieux. Concerné. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, se dit la jeune femme. Oui, elle se trouvait devant quelqu'un de très peu fréquentable. Mais elle se trouvait aussi en présence d'un homme qui venait d'apprendre qu'il était le père d'un enfant de cinq ans, à qui on avait « volé » bien des moments de la vie de son enfant. Et qui apprenait qui plus est que son enfant était malade.

- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-il abruptement, et le monstre revint.

- Une insuffisance cardiaque. Il vient de subir une lourde intervention chirurgicale. On lui a posé un cœur artificiel. Il est toujours très faible, bien que l'opération ait été un succès. Il est sous traitement médicamenteux, sous dialyse. Nous devons vérifier ses constances toutes les trois heures. Il doit rester ici.

Mais Caius ne la regardait plus. Il regardait son fils, les sourcils froncés, appréhendant lentement les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner tout en tas.

- Ce sera suffisant ? demanda-t-il finalement. Il pourra vivre avec ça ?

- Ça rallonge son espérance de vie, mais non ce n'est pas suffisant. Dans un peu plus de deux semaines, nous allons le réinscrire sur la liste d'attente pour une greffe de cœur. Il a tout son temps, mais il faut qu'il reste à proximité de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un donneur et qu'on puisse procéder à la transplantation cardiaque. Et il va avoir des rendez-vous médicaux réguliers. Il sera toujours sous traitement. Un traitement lourd.

Elle le laissa réfléchir un moment puis, posant sa main sur son avant-bras, lui chuchota :

- Il faut que vous le laissiez ici. Vous devez le laisser ici. Pour lui, pour son bien, pour sa santé. Pour rien d'autre. Oubliez la vengeance, faites ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre fils.

Il serra la mâchoire, comprenant certainement le sens dans ses paroles. Il mit un moment avant de tourner le regard vers elle et d'accrocher le sien.

- Je comprends, lui dit-il, les yeux brillants. Je veux qu'il vive. Mais qu'elle ne pense pas que j'ai abandonné. Je me vengerais. Ils vont payer pour m'avoir enlevé mon fils.

Son ton froid, mais implacable, ne masqua en rien la rage qu'il ressentait. Oui, se dit Bella, il n'hésitera pas à les faire tuer. Il n'hésitera pas un instant. L'idée la fit frémir. De peur. Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Loin de là même. Vivre dans un monde où Jasper n'existerait pas ? C'était impensable, même des années après sa trahison. Le fait qu'il l'ait quittée l'avait menée aux portes de l'enfer, sa disparition l'y enverrait sans aucun doute, et l'y laisserait pour morte. Et comment penser à priver un enfant de sa mère ? Une bonne mère, qui plus est, qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Pourtant, elle lui sourit, la main toujours posée sur son bras. Ils avaient droit à un sursis, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver, ou de le contrer.

- Je leur passerais le message.

- J'espère bien, répondit-il, et son sourire revint, différent.

Malicieux, il préparait quelque chose. Lentement, il avança ses lèvres vers les siennes, et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, mais en fut immédiatement et irrémédiablement écœurée.

- Un prêté pour un rendu. Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

* * *

Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour se reprendre. Un peu. Sa respiration était toujours hachée, saccadée. « Un prêté pour un rendu », avait-il ajouté. Pensait-il vraiment que le fait que sa femme et son fiancé s'étaient enfuis ensemble les rapprochait ?

Elle se retourna sur l'enfant qui dormait toujours. Rapidement, elle vérifia sa dialyse, ses analyses. Comment ne s'était-il pas réveillé ? Quand elle fut sure que tout était normal, elle se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas crié. Ils avaient chuchoté, ou parler si bas, tout le long, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se soit réveillé. Elle le regarda encore, et s'empara immédiatement de son téléphone. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Elle n'avait ni le numéro de Jasper, ni celui d'Alice. Sachant que Carlisle était rentré tôt chez lui ce soir là, elle fit immédiatement son numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, il décrocha.

- Bella ?

Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, hormis une respiration lourde, et particulièrement bruyante, qui l'aurait gênée à un autre moment.

- Bella ? ça va ? Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Insista-t-il alors qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas.

- Il était ici.

- Quoi ? Répète s'il te plait, Bella. Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Répète, Bella.

Au loin, elle entendit la voix inquiète de Jasper, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Carlisle continuait de lui poser des questions, mais elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle le voulait, mais ne le pouvait pas. « Passe-moi le téléphone », entendit-elle quelqu'un dire.

- Bella, c'est moi, résonna la voix de Jasper dans le combiné.

- Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa voix était apaisante, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

- Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

- Non. Non je vais bien.

- Bien, dit-il et sa voix se teinta de soulagement. Où es-tu ?

- A l'hôpital.

- C'est Tom ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment. Il va bien.

Répondre à des questions. Simple. Pas besoin de réfléchir. Progressivement, cela marchait. Elle se calmait.

- Il était là, Jazz. Il était dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre de Tom. Il ne nous a rien fait. Mais il sait. Et il est furieux.

- Qui, Bella ? Qui était là ?

- Caius Volturi.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil. Un silence pesant, angoissant.

- On arrive.

* * *

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure à tous pour franchir les portes de l'hôpital. Bella n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Tom depuis le départ de cet homme. Elle avait prit sa main dans la sienne, en veillant à ne pas le sortir de son sommeil rassurant, et ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis. Elle fixait le mur depuis un bon moment quand un grand fracas la sortit de sa torpeur. Ils arrivèrent tous en trombe dans la chambre. Tous les quatre : Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'avoir sa première conversation avec son ancien fiancé. La première où ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Elle l'avait même appelé Jazz.

Alice fut la première à franchir la porte, et dans son entrain habituel, et la panique qu'on pouvait lire sur ses traits, fonça sur son fils et le prit dans ses bras avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Bien sur, elle le réveilla, réduisant tous les efforts de Bella à néant. Bien sur, il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, incapable de répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posait.

Jasper suivit et, après avoir vérifié du regard que l'enfant allait bien, s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, qui elle était assise sur le lit de l'enfant. Esmée s'assit à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Carlisle posa la main sur son épaule, et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Mais Bella regardait Alice.

- Il va bien. Il dormait à poings fermés. Il ne sait même pas que quelqu'un est venu. Et j'ai évité de le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Il va bien, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait même touché.

Cette dernière ancra ses yeux dans les siens, et silencieusement, lui adressa un merci sincère. Jasper posa alors les mains sur ses genoux.

- Que s'est-il passé Bella.

Après un instant où elle hésita à les envoyer bouler, lui et ses mains posées sur elle, elle répondit, dans un soupir las et résigné.

- Il sait. Il sait tout. Il est au courant de l'existence de Tom, il sait qu'il est son fils. Il sait également qu'Alice et toi êtes ensemble, que vous avez fui ensemble il y a cinq ans. Que nous étions fiancés à l'époque. Tout.

Jasper et Alice échangèrent un regard soulagé. Apparemment, pas tout. Et elle non plus n'était plus sure finalement de savoir tout de l'histoire.

- Vous êtes en danger, Alice et toi. Il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien à son fils, et je l'ai convaincu qu'il fallait le laisser avec nous, qu'il avait besoin de soins. Mais il ne lâchera pas le morceau en ce qui vous concerne. Il va se venger. Dit-elle rapidement, pressée de passer le message, angoissée. Il vous faut fuir.

- C'est impossible. Et nous avons déjà assez fui, lui répondit Jasper, déterminé.

- Raconte-nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, exigea gentiment Carlisle. Point par point.

Elle le regarda un moment. Tout ? Jasper lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant, et pressa ses mains contre ses genoux, l'incitant à raconter.

- Il était déjà là quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite…

Et elle raconta, n'occultant qu'un tout petit passage. Quand elle eut fini, Jasper se désintéressa d'elle et se releva, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il se retourna, s'adossa au mur de verre qui séparait la chambre du couloir, et regarda son père, les bras croisés. Conversation silencieuse entre les deux hommes. Bella était habituée, avant.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Esmée d'une voix terriblement angoissée.

Bella, elle regardait ses pieds. Alice s'avança vers elle, alors que le petit Tom s'était rendormi. Elle lui prit la main.

- Merci. De t'être interposée. Merci.

Elle semblait incapable d'en dire plus, et Bella acquiesça. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Le regarder emmener Tom en s'éloignant ? Non, elle n'aurait pu agir autrement, elle n'avait rien fait d'héroïque, elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le choix.

- Que tais-tu, Bella ? Interrogea Jasper, et en tournant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait, l'examinait.

- R… rien.

- Dis le, demanda-t-il, implacable.

Pourquoi… comment pouvait-il encore aussi bien la connaître, alors qu'elle, ne savait plus rien de lui ? Alors que cinq ans avaient passé ? Alors qu'elle avait tant changé ? Alors qu'elle avait vécu tant de choses, des choses qui rendaient impossible un quelconque retour en arrière, qui faisaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus être la femme qu'il avait connue ?

- Il… je… rien d'important, Jasper.

- Dis-moi.

Son ton s'était fait plus suppliant, juste un peu plus suppliant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sut qu'il ne lâcherait rien. Qu'il la ferait parler. A quoi bon le cacher ? Elle était juste un peu gênée, c'était légèrement embarrassant, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

- Il m'a embrassée. « Un prêté pour un rendu », a-t-il dit. J'imagine que c'était une petite vengeance personnelle. Tu t'es tiré avec sa femme, il a embrassé ton ex-fiancée. Rien de bien important, tu vois.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Un quart de seconde, trop peu pour être sure de ce qu'elle avait lu dans son regard. Puis sa bouche se referma, ses dents grincèrent et sa mâchoire fut plus tendue. Impassible, de nouveau. Mais froid, aussi surtout. Et moins distant. Quelque chose venait de changer.

- Tu viens vivre à la maison.

Elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Elle faillit lui demander s'il plaisantait, mais elle savait bien non. Alors à la place, …

- Non.

- Non ? dit-il, arquant un sourcil.

- Non. C'est hors de question.

- Ecoute Bella, soupira-t-il, soudain très las, je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi maintenant.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est ce dont j'ai envie, moi ? Il me semble avoir tout fait pour éviter les conflits pourtant récemment. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te faciliter la vie, alors que je complique la mienne et que tu ne le mérites aucunement. Alors je ne viendrais pas vivre avec toi. N'y compte pas.

Les autres les regardaient, fascinés. Il y a longtemps que Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas assisté à tel échange. Ces « disputes » calmes et silencieuses, où ces deux-là s'affrontaient tranquillement d'apparence, où personne d'autre n'avait sa place, dans une conversation où il était clair que personne d'autre n'avait son mot à dire. Curieusement, Alice semblait également respecter cet état de fait.

- Je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi, Bella. Mais je ne compte pas changer d'avis non plus. Tu viens vivre chez mes parents. S'il faut que je déménage à l'hôtel pour que tu te mettes en tête que tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas que chez toi, je le ferais. Tu es en danger, bordel, s'énerva-t-il soudain.

Non mais vraiment ? Sérieusement ? Il ne manquait pas de toupet décidément. Et puis quoi, il allait lui dire quelle culotte enfiler le matin, aussi ? Rien qu'à l'idée de le croiser tous les jours, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. La douleur était toujours là, autant demander à un alcoolique sevré de devenir barman. Si elle voulait fermer définitivement la page, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de retomber complètement et éperdument amoureuse de lui. Ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'arriver si elle devait vivre avec lui. Et avec sa femme, pensa-t-elle soudain. Non, définitivement hors de question.

- Pas la peine d'argumenter, Jasper. Je ne déménagerais pas. Je suis bien moins en danger que chacun d'entre vous. Pour lui, expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans, je suis de son côté. En quelque sorte, ajouta-t-elle devant son froncement de sourcils. Je suis lui, tu comprends ? J'ai été dupée, humiliée, trahie, de la même façon qu'il l'a été. Il n'a aucune raison de me vouloir du mal, sans compter que je suis le médecin de son fils.

Elle vit le doute s'insinuer en tout le monde, mais pas Jasper.

- Peu importe. Je ne mettrais pas en jeu ta sécurité sur des présomptions.

Toujours aussi têtu quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité, elle en aurait presque souri. Oui mais…

- Mais ça ne te regarde plus Jasper, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Il ne t'incombe plus de me protéger, même contre moi-même. C'est le rôle de Mike aujourd'hui. Si c'est le rôle de quelqu'un, mais j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que c'est le mien, et uniquement le mien. Ma sécurité, et a fortiori ma vie, ne te regardent plus. Je ne t'obéirais pas.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de la fixer, le regard un peu plus douloureux. Mais peut-être s'inventait-elle des choses. Qu'il était difficile aujourd'hui de lire en lui.

Il hésita longtemps. Elle aurait juré voir les autres, qui pourtant faisaient semblant de converser entre eux, retenir leur souffle.

- Je veux que tu sois constamment entourée. Chez toi, à l'hôpital, dans ta voiture. Partout. Si un soir tu es seule chez toi, tu viens à la maison. Mieux, tu appelles, et on vient te chercher. J'espère que tu es consciente que cet accord n'est pas parfait. Tu mets tes amis et ton … « ami » en danger en agissant ainsi.

La manipulation. La culpabilité. Le chantage affectif. Voilà une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Jasper qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Il faudrait faire avec.

- C'est vicieux, ça. Mais je te le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger, j'en suis convaincue.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Bella. Je l'espère… souffla-t-il finalement.

* * *

Voilà mes p'tits loups, à la semaine prochaine, bonne semaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

Note de l'auteure : Et voici le chapitre 6 ! Petit chapitre sympathique, où on en apprend un peu plus sur Bella, et la façon dont elle a vécu le départ de Jasper. Ce dernier s'en prend d'ailleurs encore plein la tête dans ce chapitre, pour la dernière fois je crois. Parce qu'ensuite, les choses sérieuses commencent, et il va y avoir de l'action ! Après ce chapitre, il ne m'en reste que deux déjà écrits, donc ça va devenir un peu plus compliqué par la suite. Mais ce sont pour le moment mes deux chapitres préférés. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, si jamais j'avance un peu dans la suite de l'histoire, suffisamment en tout cas, il est possible que je publie un chapitre en milieu de semaine, vu que j'ai manqué un dimanche il n'y a pas longtemps. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires ! Une bonne lecture, et une bonne semaine !

Réponse aux reviews :

Mauricette : Et oui, et oui ! Caïus ! On ne s'y attendait pas, hein? Alors, Mike ne te plait pas? C'est le cas de beaucoup de monde, pourtant moi c'est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ! J'en ai fait quelqu'un de complètement différent de la version originale, et je l'aime beaucoup. Sinon, j'espère que le prochain chapitre va te plaire, et que tu continuera d'attendre la suite avec impatience. Merci de me lire !

Cristale : Si tu veux voir Jasper en prendre encore plein la figure, sache que c'est le dernier chapitre où ce sera vraiment le cas, avant un petit moment en tout cas, vu que je n'ai pas encore tout écrit. Alors enjoy ! Pour le rôle de Caïus, il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres, mais dès le suivant tu en auras un petit, non un gros aperçu. Voili, voilou, voilà que je me mets à tout raconter ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Annetoutsimplement : Ce que tu m'as fait rire avec ton expression "attentats orthographiques" ! C'est tellement bien trouvé ! Cependant, apparemment je laisse filtrer quelques fautes. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était parfois aussi suivant les traitements de texte qu'on utilisait. Or, si je me relis sur Word, jamais quand j'ai téléchargé mon texte sur le site. Je crois que je vais m'y mettre (je déteste me relire). Enfin, bref, je suis en train de te raconter ma vie lol ! Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments, qui me vont sincèrement droit au cœur ! Alors merci Ma'am, et bonne lecture !

Sochic88 : Je crois que la dernière fois j'avais mal orthographié ton pseudo, alors je m'en excuse si c'est le cas ! Merci de me suivre, et de laisser des commentaires, et merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Bonne lecture :)

Emichlo : merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Grazie : J'espère que tu continueras à adorer ! Merci en tout cas de me suivre ! Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

G6K : Punaise ! Trop court? Je n'arriverais pas à faire plus long je crois, lol ! En tout cas, de la tension entre Jasper et Bella, il y en a encore ce chapitre ! Alors enjoy ! Ce que tu m'as dit dans ma review m'a énormément touchée ! Sache que j'ai une autre fic, comme je l'avais dit, Jasper/Bella, qui est en attente, et sur laquelle j'avance plus rapidement que sur les deux autres. Mais vu que j'en ai déjà deux sur le feu, je vais attendre encore un peu. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a encore pour un bon moment, j'aime les décliner encore et encore, dans plein de situations différentes, un peu comme Code Quantum, lol ! En tout cas, merci, bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

Paulipopo : J'espère que ça va continuer ! Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

Larosesurleau : Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais en tout cas, il est inquiet ! Ca va se confirmer dans ce chapitre. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Chanur : La suite te le dira peut-être :) Merci de me lire !

Alex16 : Ah ah ! Lis ce chapitre, c'est déjà un début dans ce que tu demandes ! Lol, j'espère que ça te plaira ! La suite au prochaine numéro :)

Guest : Encore? Lol. Je me demandais si ce n'était que la fin de ta review qui s'affichait, où si c'était toute ta review. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir, ça veut dire que tu veux continuer à me lire ! Bonne lecture et bonne semaine :)

Yume-cry : ne t'inquiète pas, je déteste quand la belle pardonne trop rapidement à la bête également lol. Je suis assez rancunière alors... ça transparait un peu dans mes fics je crois ! Ce chapitre risque de te plaire, si tu veux voir Bella s'énerver ! Bonne lecture !

Romane : Je suis également assez féministe, assez tout d'ailleurs dès qu'il s'agit de défendre mes convictions ! Il parait que je m'enflamme très rapidement d'après mes amis et ma famille, lol :) Donc un personnage féminin fort, bien évidemment ! Sinon, concernant ta demande, figure toi que, si j'ai le temps, l'énergie et l'inspiration, une fois la fic finie, je comptais m'y attaquait POV Jasper. Pas pour tout, bien sur, mais pour le début et les moments importants. Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, parce que ça révèlerait beaucoup trop de choses. Ce n'est en rien une promesse, beaucoup trop de facteurs à prendre en compte, mais en tout cas un envie :) Sinon, bonne lecture !

Figrou : Merci ! Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :) A la semaine prochaine !

Evy : Merci, merci, merci ! Bon sang, ta review est un vrai bol d'air frais, et elle me donne envie de me défoncer pour écrire la suite ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir, en attendant, un petit chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus sur Bella. Mais les suivants seront plein de surprises ! Encore merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

Numb - Linkin Park

* * *

Quand Bella rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle se sentait très lasse. Une semaine déjà que ce Caius Volturi était entré dans sa vie. Et rien, rien n'était arrivé, rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit. Elle ne cessait pourtant de regarder derrière son épaule, s'attendant à le voir débarquer mitraillette en main à tout instant. Pour la tuer. Ou pire, pour tuer les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle avait menti à Jasper, elle craignait pour sa vie, même en étant persuadée que le père de Tom ne lui en voulait pas personnellement ; elle restait liée à toute cette histoire. Elle avait assez côtoyé le milieu dont ce dernier venait, pendant un temps, pour en saisir toute la noirceur, toute l'horreur, et tout le danger. Elle était peut-être un peu parano sur les bords, transformant ce Caius Volturi, la nuit dans ses cauchemars, en un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang, mais elle avait le désagréable sentiment que tout ceci allait mal finir, pour chacun d'entre eux. Que cette histoire ne se finirait que dans les larmes et les drames.

Seulement jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec Jasper et sa femme, avec leurs échanges silencieux, avec leurs conversations complices et leurs tendres regards, leurs sourires amoureux. C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Tom avait pu sortir quatre jours auparavant, et vivait dorénavant avec sa mère chez les Cullen. La parfaite petite famille Ingalls était réunie et coulait très certainement des jours heureux dans le beau et grand manoir familial. Cette image lui donnait envie de vomir, et surtout de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Elle n'avait donc pas remis les pieds là-bas depuis le fameux dîner deux semaines auparavant, et n'était obligée de côtoyer les Whitock que lors des visites médicales de l'enfant, tous les deux jours. Elle voyait Carlisle à l'hôpital, et Esmée ne cessait de l'appeler, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Elle était passée voir Rosalie et Emmett chez eux mais n'était pas restée bien tard, la grossesse de la jeune femme étant de plus en plus avancée. Mais ils lui manquaient, et elle avait bien conscience qu'elle leur manquait également. Quand toute cette situation cesserait-elle ? Quand sa vie reprendrait-elle des couleurs normales ?

Elle était seule chez elle. Enfin. Elle n'avait bien sur touché mot de tout ceci à personne, ou Alex et Mike ne l'auraient pas lâchée d'une semelle. Mais le hasard avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas été seule une seule fois de la semaine. Et elle avait besoin de solitude. Quelqu'un avait téléphoné tous les soirs de la semaine pour s'assurer qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Ils avaient bien entendu alterné les interlocuteurs : Esmée, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose… de façon à ce qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Ou qu'elle ne puisse pas le leur reprocher, du moins.

Elle monta à l'étage et tourna le robinet de la baignoire. Une fois la température ajustée, elle boucha la baignoire et alluma quelques bougies. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à se déshabiller, la sonnette du bas retentit. Pestant contre l'opportun, elle remit correctement le pull qu'elle avait commencé à faire passer par au-dessus de sa tête, sortit de la salle de bain et atteignit la porte.

- Hey, fit la voix enjouée d'Emmett alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, je passais dans le coin et…

- Pas la peine, Em, lui dit-elle, à la fois lasse et amusée, le coup de fil n'était pas suffisant ce soir ? Fallait que tu passes vérifier par toi-même ?

- Euh… ouais. Lui répondit-il, penaud, et sa petite moue désolée acheva de la faire rire. Tu me fais entrer ?

- J'allais prendre un bain, Em. L'eau va refroidir.

- T'es seule, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se tordait le coup pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la maison.

- En fait, non. Mike m'attend déjà dans la baignoire.

Il eut un petit sourire atterré.

- Bien que tu te sois améliorée dans le grand art du mensonge ces dernières années, Bells, tu ne me la fais toujours pas à moi.

- Oh, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil, tu veux peut-être aller vérifier dans la salle de bain ? Je ne te savais pas voyeur, et encore moins attiré par les concombres.

- Pff, un cornichon à côté de moi tu veux dire. Mais je suis plutôt sur que je ne risque pas grand-chose à aller vérifier. Allez, vas arrêter le robinet que j'entends couler, mets quelques affaires dans un sac, et tu me suis. C'est non négociable, Belli-Bells.

- Tu me fais chier, Em. J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude si tu le permets.

- Je sais, et il afficha un grand sourire, et tu auras autant de solitude que tu voudras, mais chez moi. Allez, dépêche-toi, où je te balance sur mon dos comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

* * *

Après s'être fait remonté les bretelles par le duo de choc que composaient Rosalie et Emmett, Bella finit par s'assoir avec eux pour regarder la télévision. Malheureusement pour elle, les besoins en eau de rose de Rosalie s'étaient accrus avec la grossesse, et Emmett et elle poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir résigné quand ils durent se farcir pour la énième fois le film Sweet November. Bella n'avait rien contre les films romantiques, même s'ils n'étaient jamais son premier choix, tant qu'ils avaient un peu de panache, ou au moins le mérite de bénéficier d'un bon jeu d'acteurs, d'une trame intelligente et d'un minimum de bon sens. Mais Sweet November, c'était faire honte, même au genre…

- Rose, lui dit-elle à la fin du film, alors que son interlocutrice pleurait à chaudes larmes, la prochaine fois, tu me laisses choisir, ok ? Ou je reste toute seule chez moi.

- Pour que tu nous mettes un truc du genre Drive ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre ce film ? Il est génial, et la BO est juste à couper le souffle.

- C'est violent, et ils ne parlent presque jamais.

- Ca vaut toujours mieux que ces dialogues d'une niaiserie affligeante. Et si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait cette dernière déjà prête à rétorquer, je prendrais un film qui te conviendra. Mais plus jamais cette horreur ok ? Je vais encore faire des cauchemars. Faut vraiment que je relève ton niveau cinématographique. Faut que je te fasse connaître les grands réalisateurs. Terrence Malik, Sam Mendes, …

Mais elles furent interrompues par un grand remue-ménage provenant de la porte d'entrée. Emmett, qui était parti leur chercher une bière, et un verre de lait pour Rosalie, fut le premier arrivé dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur…

- Jasper, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est quoi ce vacarme, tu veux défoncer ma porte ou quoi ?

- Désolé Emmett, lui répondit la voix paniquée de son beau-frère, mais je suis inquiet. Bella n'est pas chez elle, en fait il n'y a personne et sa voiture n'y est pas. D'après son emploi du temps, elle devrait y être. Elle ne serait pas chez toi par hasard ?

Emmett ne répondit pas, souhaitant très certainement le laisser mariner dans son jus encore un peu. Mais à la mention de son « emploi du temps », Bella sortit de ses gonds, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et fonça comme une furie.

- Comment ça mon emploi du temps, Jasper ? Tu me fais surveiller ? Non, pire, tu me surveilles, toi ?

Son ancien fiancé tourna lentement la tête vers elle, son expression passant de la surprise au soulagement, pour finalement arborer la même petite moue gênée qu'Emmett avait eue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pour finalement retrouver tout l'aplomb qui le caractérisait dernièrement.

- Je plaide coupable. Quoique tu puisses en dire, je te connais Bella. Je me doutais pertinemment que tu souhaiterais rester seule plutôt que de nous appeler.

- Et bien tu vois tu t'es trompé.

_Oh la menteuse…_

- Parfaitement, renchérit Emmett, elle nous a appelé dès qu'elle a sut qu'elle serait seule ce soir.

Bella soupira. « Parfaitement » ? Et dire qu'Emmett lui avait reproché son incapacité à mentir… Elle lui lança un coup d'œil blasé, auquel il répondit par une petite moue désolée.

- Vous permettez que j'en doute… sous-entendit Jasper, clairement amusé par leurs mimiques.

- Il se passe quoi, à la fin ? leur parvint la voix de Rosalie depuis le petit salon.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Jasper s'était tranquillement invité à entrer et était parti rejoindre sa sœur dans le petit salon. Emmett et Bella échangèrent un regard, effarés, avant de se précipiter à sa suite. Il allait se faire recevoir, et ils avaient particulièrement envie de voir ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda sèchement Rosalie quand elle le vit avancer vers elle.

- Je suis venu voir si vous saviez où se trouvait Bella. J'étais inquiet, répondit-il calmement tout en déposant une bise sur sa joue. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de venir. Et en même temps, je suis venu m'assurer que ma sœur et mon neveu, ou ma nièce, se portaient bien.

Se disant, il s'était installé sur le divan à côté de sa sœur et lançait un coup d'œil écœuré à la pochette dvd qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne semblait pas suffisant, ou si peu, non mais il faisait comme si tout était normal, et s'en sortait, il faut le dire, à merveille. Et il savait s'y prendre avec sa sœur, qui semblait déroutée, et avec les femmes enceintes en général. Normal, pensa-t-elle, il en a eu une, et l'amertume reprit sa place légitime au creux de sa poitrine.

- Ok, intervint Emmett, et Bella lui en sut gré, tu es venu, tu as vu, alors tu peux gentiment rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Jasper souffla doucement, les yeux fermés et la tête tournée vers le sol. Il sembla soudain très las, et il se massa doucement les tempes. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour réveiller le côté maternel de Rosalie, particulièrement sollicité entre les hormones de sa grossesse et le retour imprévu d'un frère qu'elle adorait et qui lui avait tant manqué. Et voilà, se dit Bella, y a pas à dire, il sait s'y faire, pensa-t-elle alors que Rosalie passait la main dans le dos de son frère et lui demandait d'une voix douce si ça allait. Devant le regard surpris que Jasper adressa à sa sœur, elle dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était mauvaise langue, il semblait réellement fatigué. Et puis, que Rosalie se rabiboche avec son petit frère, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait voulu ?

- Oui, ça va, répondait justement celui-ci. Désolé, Emmett, de m'incruster comme ça chez toi, mais j'aimerais juste discuter de deux ou trois choses avec Bella avant de repartir.

La jeune femme s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et se tourna vers lui. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ?

- Je t'écoute.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il jaugeait ses réactions et ses réponses.

- Tu étais seule chez toi ce soir. Et Emmett ou Rosalie est venu te chercher, de force, je me trompe ?

- Comment sais-tu que… ?

- Parce que je te connais Bella.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau rictus sarcastique.

- Oh crois-moi Jasper, tu ne me connais pas. Tu sais peut-être encore deux ou trois petites choses sur moi, mais tu n'en connais plus la moitié.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, qu'il finit par rompre, plus fatigué que jamais.

- Peut-être, oui, mais je ne me trompe pas sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter comme vous avez semblé le penser toute la semaine, s'énerva-t-elle finalement. Alors tu as passé ta semaine à venir devant ma maison vérifier ce que je faisais ?

Chez lui aussi, le ton monta.

- Oui, et je le ferais jusqu'à être sur que tu es hors de danger, quoique tu en dises. Je n'en reviens pas que tes colocataires t'aient laissée seule ce soir. A quoi ton cher Mike pensait-il ?

A ses côtés, Emmett eut un ricanement dédaigneux. Jasper, qui l'avait également entendu, l'interpela.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? Je vais te le dire, quoi. D'abord, sache que si tu connaissais Bella aussi bien que tu le dis, tu saurais qu'elle n'a certainement pas touché mot de ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine à ses coloc' et certainement moins encore à Mike. Ils sont tous, comme tu as pu le remarquer, très protecteurs envers elle, et Bella tient à son indépendance.

- Emmett, tenta de le couper Rosalie, mais il était trop tard, il était lancé.

Et il était plutôt impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Ensuite, je te trouve la critique facile concernant Mike, qui l'a laissée seule une toute petite soirée, alors que toi tu l'as laissée seule pendant cinq longues années.

Il criait dorénavant, et Jasper baissa les yeux, encore une fois, conscient de la véracité des paroles de son beau-frère. Très vite, il les releva cependant, les mains tremblantes, le regard à la fois déterminé et furieux.

- Je le reconnais et j'en suis désolé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et je ne l'ai pas laissée seule, elle vous avait tous autour d'elle.

- Ah oui, tu crois Jasper ? Non parce que si tu avais vraiment voulu qu'elle soit entourée après ton départ, il aurait été intelligent de nous prévenir non ? Tu t'es tiré comme un voleur, sans prévenir personne. Comment on était censé être au courant ? Comment on aurait pu savoir que tu t'étais tiré hein ?

- Emmett, calme toi, intervint Bella cette fois-ci, imaginant où il voulait en venir et n'aimant pas ça du tout.

Rosalie voulut se lever mais elle était trop fatiguée, et Emmett bien trop énervé pour le remarquer. Aussi, Bella se précipita vers elle pour aider son amie. Elle prit son pouls et aussitôt, les deux énergumènes se stoppèrent en pleine dispute pour se tourner vers la future maman, inquiets.

- Elle va bien, les prévint-elle face à leurs visages inquiets, Rose, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu es vraiment très fatiguée et ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça. Et vous deux, s'énerva-t-elle, toute son énergie revenue, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me réveiller avec vos cris ou je vous promets que ce sera votre fête à tous les deux, et croyez moi, vous n'en avez pas envie.

Bien que conscient de la menace, Bella vit clairement Emmett pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rosalie redevenir elle-même. Cette dernière ne prit d'ailleurs la peine de souhaiter une bonne nuit ni à son mari, ni à son frère, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois sure qu'elle était arrivée à bonne destination, Bella se retourna vers les deux adversaires, pour les trouver tournés l'un vers l'autre, les bras croisés pour Emmett, les poings serrés pour Jasper, se regardant en chiens de faïence. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et s'installa sur le divan, prête à faire face aux débordements de ce véritable combat de coq. Ah, les mecs et leurs bistouquettes, pensa-t-elle, un peu amusée tout de même.

- J'ai une seule petite question, pour toi, Jasper.

- Je t'écoute.

- On était quel jour de la semaine, le jour où tu t'es tiré ?

Bella se redressa violemment, ne voulant pas que son ami les entraîne vers ce terrain là. Jasper n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pas qu'elle souhaite lui épargner une quelconque culpabilité, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point son départ l'avait affectée, elle, quand cela lui avait semblé si facile, à lui.

- Em… commença-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait avertissant.

- Laisse Bella, il peut répondre à une toute petite question, non ?

- Emmett, il n'a franchement pas besoin de savoir ça.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu veux le lui épargner peut-être ?

- Non, je ne veux pas, Em. Ne lui dis rien, s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Jasper les regardait tour à tour, ne comprenant visiblement rien à la situation.

- Savoir quoi ? dit-il justement.

Voyant la mine hésitante d'Emmett, il répondit précipitamment, de peur de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions.

- Un samedi, ok. Je suis parti un samedi. Pourquoi, bordel ?

Emmett le regarda, effaré. Encore quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne savait, se dit la jeune femme, et qu'ils n'auraient jamais du savoir.

- Attends, demanda Jasper, tu ne le savais pas ?

Puis il se tourna vers Bella, dont l'intérêt pour ses chaussures avait de toute évidence triplé.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne sache pas quel jour je suis parti, Bells ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et puis il l'a oublié, c'est tout.

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ? la questionna-t-il, et le ton de sa voix monta imperceptiblement.

- Tu en es un, intervint Emmett, la voix dorénavant plus calme. Et je vais te répondre, pas la peine de t'énerver après elle. Aucun d'entre nous ne le savait, et personne n'a osé te poser la question de peur de la réponse. Si on ne le sait pas, c'est parce qu'on ne l'a apprit que le mardi soir. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle de vous depuis près d'une semaine, et on commençait à s'inquiéter. Personne ne répondait au téléphone. Alors on s'est pointé à l'appart, et on a finit par défoncer la porte, avec Carlisle et Charlie. Et on a trouvé Bella dans un coin, tremblante, par terre, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle tenait si fermement ta lettre entre ses mains, qu'on a du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour lui faire desserrer les doigts. Elle était déshydratée, elle faisait de l'hypoglycémie et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de notre présence. Elle n'a pas parlé pendant presque un mois après ça. Et…

- Ca suffit Emmett, interrompit Bella.

Il en avait suffisamment dit.

Après quelques minutes à étudier minutieusement ses pieds, elle finit par relever la tête. Emmett la regardait, elle, peiné d'apprendre qu'elle était restée quatre jours dans sa transe, comme Carlisle l'avait appelé à l'époque, seule. Jasper, lui fermait les yeux, serrant étrangement les paupières, et fermait douloureusement ses poings crispés. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute façon ?

Lentement, il se laissa choir sur le dossier du fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui, avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Quatre jours. Bella, tu es restée prostrée quatre jours ?

- Oui, lui répondit-elle, la voix aussi assurée que possible, et elle haussa les épaules, de manière à dédramatiser la situation.

- Si j'avais su…

- Quoi ? tu ne serais pas parti ? Tu aurais prévenu ? Tu aurais appelé l'hôpital psychiatrique ?

- Oui. Non, je … Je n'en sais rien.

Oh si, il savait très bien. Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

- Je voulais juste que tu reprennes ta vie. Que tu m'oublies et que tu sois heureuse.

- Comme c'est convenant, ironisa la jeune femme dans un rictus. Et condescendant, en plus. Tu comptes m'épargner quelque chose, où tu vas tous me les faire, tes sales petits coups tordus ?

Son regard se fit voilé, et douloureux.

- J'ai été beaucoup de choses avec toi, Bella. Mais jamais condescendant.

Elle rit alors, d'un rire sans joie aucune, d'un rire méprisant, et ajouta, d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse et un tantinet _condescendante_ :

- Tu crois que parce que tu es au courant de cette partie de ma vie, tu me connais, Jasper ? Que tu saisis pleinement le mal que tu m'as fait à l'époque ? Tu en sais si peu sur ma vie depuis. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre l'ampleur du mal que tu m'as fait. Si tu le comprenais, tu disparaitrais de ma vie à jamais et tu irais te terrer dans un trou en attendant que la culpabilité passe. Mais heureusement pour toi, ton égoïsme ne te permettra jamais de _comprendre_, ni même de _savoir_.

Elle était plutôt fière de sa longue tirade, et des émotions qu'elle pouvait, enfin, lire sur le visage de son ancien amant. Il se sentait vraiment coupable, rien n'était feint. Et cette culpabilité, ainsi que la prise de conscience de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui cinq ans plus tôt, semblait particulièrement douloureuse pour le jeune homme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle restait fière. Elle aurait également voulu finir part un petit effet de style, du genre à se retourner sans un regard en arrière, partir de la maison et claquer la porte. Mais puisque cela lui était impossible…

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Ta conscience est assouvie. Oh, ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiète réellement pour moi, ajouta-t-elle devant ses yeux interrogateurs. Ne me fais pas l'affront de clamer ce genre de choses, pas après ce que tu viens d'apprendre, s'il te plait. Tu te sens coupable, alors tu essaies de rallier ta conscience en me protégeant d'un danger inexistant. C'est pathétique, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis. Mais fais, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux. Mais en silence, si tu veux bien. Et le plus discrètement possible. Je ne veux pas te voir interférer dans ma vie. Maintenant, dégage.

Il devint de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refréner. Puis, son expression se ferma comme elle en avait été le témoin ces dernières semaines, et il se leva lentement, jusqu'à lui faire face, la surplombant de trente bon centimètres. Quand il lui parla, sa voix avait reprit son intonation doucereuse, mais ferme et froide, habituelle.

- Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux, Isabella. Libre à toi de penser que je suis le dernier des salauds. Libre à toi, aussi, de disparaitre de ma vie si tel est ton souhait, une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Mais ne fais pas comme si le danger n'était pas réel. Ne te mets pas dans de sales situations, s'il te plait, même si quelle que soit ton opinion à ce sujet, j'ai bien l'intention de veiller au grain jusqu'à être sur que tu ne risques plus rien.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea, le corps entier particulièrement tendu, vers la porte d'entrée, laissant les deux autres assez choqués derrière lui. Alors voilà, pensa Bella, il ne cherche même plus à faire semblant de tenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi.

Avant de tourner la porte cependant, il se retourna, la main posée sur la poignée. Les muscles de sa mâchoire semblaient tout aussi tendus que le reste de son corps.

- Je ne fais rien de tout ça par culpabilité, ou encore par soucis de conscience. Je le fais parce que je tiens à toi. Tu ne me considères peut-être plus comme un ami, mais pour moi tu restes la mienne. Tu es importante pour moi, et ce sera toujours le cas. Tu _es_ ma meilleure amie. Après, tu penses ce que tu veux, je suis fatigué de faire des efforts.

Et il sortit. Il leur fallut une minute à tous les deux, son beau-frère et elle, pour en revenir. Finalement, ce grand ours mal léché qu'était Emmett se tourna vers elle, et son sourire se fit plus grand, plus sincère.

- Tu l'as mouché, Belli-Bells. Je suis vraiment fier de toi.

Elle lui sourit en retour, fière également de sa répartie.

- Non mais tu l'entends, Em. Il est fatigué de faire des efforts. Le culot, quand même. J'en ai fait bien plus que lui, des efforts. Soigner son môme, me coltiner sa femme, ne pas lui poser de questions, essayer de calmer tout le monde et d'arranger les choses entre Rose et lui…

- Ne l'écoute pas ma belle, tenta-t-il de s'exprimer au milieu d'un énorme bâillement, et il posa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'emmenant vers l'étage. Il est juste frustré de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot. Il a changé, il est bien plus orgueilleux qu'avant je crois. C'est ça de passer cinq ans avec une greluche, que veux-tu.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à l'étage. Qu'il était bon d'avoir Emmett, et les autres d'ailleurs à ses côtés. Qu'il devait être difficile d'avoir tout le monde à dos, pensa-t-elle ensuite. Et elle le plaignit, sincèrement, avant de s'endormir dans la chambre d'amis des McCarthy.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se leva, elle se rendit directement dans la cuisine de la « petite maisonnée », suivant, les yeux presque fermés, l'odeur alléchante du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Elle retrouva sans surprise Rosalie attablée devant un petit-déjeuner faramineux, le bacon et les œufs noyés au milieu de tout un amas de bonnes petites choses : jus d'oranges pressées, viennoiseries, pâtisseries, pancakes, sirops d'érable, confiture, sucre ou nutella au choix… et sut dès à présent qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un second repas dans la journée. Apostrophant son amie de toujours, elle lui lança une œillade mi-désespérée, mi-exaspérée.

- Comment fais-tu pour manger plus qu'Obelix, et te retrouver avec la taille de Cléopâtre ?

La dite Cléopâtre arqua le sourcil, le regard clairement sceptique.

- Hum, j'ai bel et bien la taille d'Obélix en ce moment. Non, mais sérieux, t'as jeté un coup d'œil à mon ventre dernièrement ? Il y a bel et bien un sanglier à l'intérieur, et de la race McCarthy en plus. Pfff, et après ça se dit médecin.

- Je parlais du reste, Rose. Uniquement du reste. Et je suis sure qu'une fois le sanglier parmi nous, tu auras retrouvé ta taille normale. Je crois qu'il existe un paquet de bonnes femmes enceintes à l'extérieur, dans le monde réel, prêtes à te faire la peau.

Son amie lui lança un sourire rayonnant. Oui, décidément la grossesse lui allait bien au teint.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis une Cullen, et les Cullen sont reconnus pour être une race à part eux aussi. Des yeux dorés, une peau d'albâtre, une chevelure sans pareil et un charme fou. Tu dois le savoir, tu en as fait les frais la majeure partie de ta vie.

Bella se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Écoute, je suis contente si Jasper et toi vous êtes réconciliés. Vraiment. Mais la règle reste la même, son prénom est tabou.

- On ne s'est pas réconciliés. Il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement, et je ne t'imposerais jamais rien. Mais puisque mon frère est arrivé sur le tapis…

- C'est toi qui l'a lancé dans la conversation je te rappelle.

- Hum, oui. Bon. Ça revient au même. Puisqu'on parle du loup…

- Hors de question d'en voir le bout de la queue…

- Bon, t'arrête de m'interrompre oui ! Ce n'est pas bon dans mon état.

- Mouais, quand ça t'arrange ça…

- Bella !

- Ok, ok. Je t'écoute.

- Bien. Em' m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ce qu'il s'est dit, tout ça tout ça quoi…

- Mouais, dis plutôt qu'il a comblé les trous, le peu de choses que tu n'as pas entendu en écoutant aux portes…

- Je n'étais pas à la porte, juste en haut de l'escalier, mais comment sais-tu que…

- Rose, Rose, Rose… Tu as énormément de qualités, mais la discrétion n'en a jamais fait partie.

- Ok, ok. On arrête de se défiler par des enfantillages ridicules maintenant. Question : pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé Emmett finir sa phrase ?

La jolie brune soupira. Et se retint de rappeler à Rosalie que la moitié, non soyons honnête, les trois quarts des enfantillages venaient d'elle. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, tiens ?

- Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça.

- Il le mériterait bien, pourtant.

- Oh, tu crois ? Il mériterait de savoir ce qu'a été ma vie ces cinq dernières années, alors qu'il ne nous a pas encore expliqué ce qu'il a fait, lui ? Qu'il ne nous a pas dit un mot de ce qu'a été sa vie quand on y était pas ?

- Vu sous cet angle…

- Mais je ne le vois même pas sous cet angle-là, Rose. Vous n'arrêtez pas de penser à ce que ça lui ferait de savoir, qu'il le mériterait, mais imaginez un peu ce que ça me ferait à moi qu'il le sache. Ce n'est franchement pas une partie de ma vie dont je suis fière, et je me sentirais rabaissée, si jamais il venait à l'apprendre.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, Rosalie prenant le temps de comprendre tout ce que son amie avait dit.

- Je vois. Je crois que je comprends, même. On ne dira rien. Pas un mot.

- Il aurait été de bon ton de prendre cette résolution hier avant qu'il ne débarque. Emmett lui en a déjà balancé une partie, et je suis sure que Jasper s'est empressé d'aller demander plus d'explications à Carlisle.

- Tu sais bien que Papa ne dirait jamais rien sans ton consentement.

- Je sais, ce qui signifie que…

- Ils ont du se disputer.

- Yep. T'appelles Esmée dans la journée, et moi je parle à Carlisle au boulot. On fait comme ça ?

- Yep, les sœurs Cullen sont de retour. On fait un duo de choc, hein ?

- Il a bien fallu, puisque les quatre fantastiques se sont retrouvés comme des cons à trois… et je te rappelle que mon nom est Swan, et le tien McCarthy.

- Rien à foutre, entendit-elle alors qu'elle se sauvait vers la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres.

La journée commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

Bella prit son service à 16 heures, dans l'après-midi. Elle avisa Alex, qui semblait débordé aux urgences, et lui promis de le rejoindre une fois en tenue. Elle n'avait pas d'opération prévue sur le planning avant 23 heures, elle avait donc tout son temps. Avant de rejoindre la folie des urgences, elle prit néanmoins quelques minutes pour téléphoner à Mike, qui devait être rentré très tard d'une conférence au boulot la veille au soir, et n'avait trouvé qu'un mot bref sur son oreiller.

- Allô, lui répondit la voix de son amant.

- C'est moi. Ça va ?

- Bonjour, belle inconnue. Ça ne se fait pas de disparaitre n'importe quand, tu sais.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je me suis fait kidnappée par Emmett hier soir, il parait que je ne les vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant, lui et Rosalie.

- Je les comprends. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es une grande fille qui fait ce qu'elle veut de son emploi du temps, tu sais. Tu m'as laissé un mot, assez bref je dois dire, mais quand on se fait enlevée, on a pas toujours beaucoup de temps, plaisanta-t-il. L'important c'est que tu m'aies prévenu et que je n'aie pas eu à m'inquiéter.

Elle sourit, seule dans le vestiaire des titulaires. Mike était vraiment un ange.

- Tu es un amour, tu le sais, ça ?

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu me le répètes assez souvent, oui. Ça t'a fait du bien de passer la soirée avec eux ?

- Oui, un bien fou. Excepté deux petites exceptions.

- Qui sont ?

- Un film écœurant répondant à l'abominable nom de Sweet November. Et l'apparition de Jasper à 11 heures du soir.

- Aïe. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mal, tu t'en doutes. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'en parler.

- Ok.

- On se retrouve demain soir ? J'ai besoin d'une folle nuit de sexe outrageant.

- Hum. Quelle proposition indécente.

- Une proposition à laquelle on ne peut pas refuser ?

- Bien évidemment. On se retrouve à 19 heures à la maison ? Je nous ferais couler un bain en t'attendant.

- Prépare le reste, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à la multitude de jeux qu'ils avaient emmagasiné en deux années de vie commune.

- Wouaoh. Ça promet d'être torride. Tout sera prêt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle raccrocha et se sentit immédiatement revigorée. Une nuit sauvage avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie, qui partageait tout de sa vie, voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Enfin dans sa vie, parce qu'avec Mike, elle était sure d'oublier la réalité pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Souriante, elle se dirigea vers les urgences, et se promit d'appeler Leah et Jacob plus tard dans la journée. Elle ne les avait pas eus au téléphone depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait eu de leurs nouvelles par Sue, quand elle avait appelé son père deux jours auparavant, mais ils lui manquaient.

Et elle devait absolument appeler Seth, qui s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait de la réapparition de Jasper dans sa vie. il était le petit frère, et elle la grande sœur ; ce n'était pas son rôle de s'inquiéter, et il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler. Autant prévenir que guérir cette fois, et lui ôter l'idée saugrenue de tout plaquer à New York pour venir s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Même s'il lui manquait, et qu'elle avait cruellement envie, voire besoin, de le voir, mieux valait ne pas le mettre face à face avec Jasper pour le moment. Et pourtant elle était sure qu'ils se seraient énormément entendus, si les situations avaient été différentes.

Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois, avant que Seth ne s'échappe de sa vie, il y a avait de cela de nombreuses années. Quand il était revenu parmi eux, Jasper s'était déjà sauvé. Quelque part, d'un point de vue tortueux et un peu bizarre, c'était grâce au départ de Jasper que Seth était revenu…

L'agitation des urgences la fit revenir au présent, et elle s'engouffra dans la masse, prenant les patients à mesure qu'ils arrivaient.

* * *

Et voilà mes p'tits loups ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite très vite ! Bonne semaine, mais on se reverra peut-être avant :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

**Note de l'auteure : Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Je l'avais proposé, et je l'ai fait ! J'ai oublié un dimanche, du coup cette semaine vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres ! Et pas n'importe lesquels, mais mes deux préférés. J'ai avancé et terminé le chapitre 9, du coup je poste le 7 aujourd'hui, et le 8 dimanche. J'espère avancer suffisamment la semaine prochaine pour être capable de continuer la fréquence hebdomadaire !**

**Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, c'est un registre un peu différent. Il se passe beaucoup de choses, l'histoire avance plus rapidement. J'ai tenté de faire passer beaucoup d'émotions, beaucoup de choses, sans en faire trop. J'espère y être parvenue. Donc… n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne fin de semaine !**

Réponse aux reviews : 

Camelia Bella : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Emmett, et Rosalie aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira J

Mauricette : Je vois que tu as de l'imagination ! Mais je resterais bouche cousue. Je sais que Alice peut paraitre… une vraie tête à claques, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez approfondit le personnage, pas assez travaillé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment faire, puisque c'est une focalisation externe, mais un POV Bella, et donc je ne peux pas la faire énormément interagir… Merci encore pour tes compliments J

Larosesurleau : Oui, mais on a encore beaucoup à en apprendre !

Cristale : Merci beaucoup J Je crois qu'il le regrette déjà pas mal…

Annetoutsimplement : Merci, tout simplement J J'attends toujours tes commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience. Et tu m'as fait sourire avec ton « bichette ». Il fut un temps où j'appelais tout le monde comme ça ! J'ai un peu d'avance pour la publication du chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire. C'est l'un de mes préférés, et il fait pas mal avancer l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

Alex16 : Eh bien… par quoi commencer ? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu t'impliques ainsi dans mon histoire. Pour Jasper, je crois qu'il culpabilise beaucoup et que le chapitre précédent l'a démontré. Et qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Pour Alice, comme je l'ai dit dans un précédent commentaire, je ne peux pas vraiment creuser son personnage ou sa relation avec Jasper, parce que… eh bien c'est un POV Bella, je ne peux donc parler que de ce qu'elle voit, de ce qu'elle ressent… Mais des réponses viendront, plus tard. Quant à Mike, personnellement je l'aime beaucoup, lol. A très vite, merci de continuer de me lire, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que beaucoup me suivent !

G6K : Merci de me suivre, encore et toujours, et de commenter ainsi à chaque fois ! Pas besoin d'attendre dimanche ! Lol, j'espère te faire plaisir, surtout que c'est un chapitre plutôt fort en émotions, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire passer ! Et j'adore ton expression, même si je ne suis pas assez vieille pour qu'on m'appelle mémère J Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

Guest : Merci beaucoup !

Grazie : Merci énormément !

Joannie28 : La voici ! Je suis un peu en avance, habituellement je ne publie que le dimanche ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant J

Chanur : Lol, je comprends. Mais j'espère que je parviendrais à te faire changer d'avis à un moment donné J Merci encore de me suivre aussi assidument J C'est un vrai plaisir de lire tous vos commentaires !

Oliveronica Cullen Massen : Et voici la suite, avec un peu d'avance ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires. Bonne lecture J

Evy : Merci pour ton commentaire, que j'ai trouvé particulièrement constructif ! C'est vraiment utile pour moi de savoir ce que les gens pensent de la manière dont je construis et mon histoire et mes personnages. Pour Caïus, comme je te comprends ! James Campbell Bower est… que dire ! Un appel à la débauche J J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Personnellement, c'est l'un de mes préférés ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Plain white ts – hey Delilah

* * *

Isabella Swan prit une aiguille, du fil et s'empressa de recoudre l'arcade du petit garçon qui était devant elle. Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt avec sa mère, qui expliquait, totalement paniquée, qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il s'était prit un sacré coup de coude, saignait abondamment mais souriait de toutes ses dents. Et Bella était persuadé qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un accident. Elle s'en était assurée, et s'était empressée de rassurer la maman. Les accidents arrivaient. Surtout avec de jeunes enfants casse-cou.

Cependant, elle était exténuée. La nuit avait été longue, un carambolage l'ayant retenu une partie de la nuit en salle d'opération, et elle n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures, pas assez. Il était désormais 16 heures, et elle finissait son service dans une heure. Elle ne rêvait que de son lit, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'elle aime son travail énormément.

Le petit garçon devant elle, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, grimaça.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non. Enfin, un peu.

- C'est presque fini ne t'en fais pas.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage, si c'était possible.

- C'est pas grave. Dites, j'aurais une cicatrice, hein ? hein, hein c'est vrai que j'en aurais une ?

- Oui, lui sourit-elle en retour. Pas longtemps, mais disons quelques semaines. Pourquoi, ça t'enchante ?

- Bah, les filles aiment bien les garçons avec des cicatrices. Et les garçons qui ont des cicatrices, bah les autres ils les embêtent plus. Ils sont respectés, parce que ce sont des guerriers.

- Hum, je vois. Eh bien prépare-toi à être un guerrier pour au moins… trois semaines je dirais.

- Chouette.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un plus gros pansement, comme ça tes copains penseront que c'est encore plus grave ? Tu ne devras le garder que quelques jours.

La maman de l'enfant s'approcha alors, et bien qu'elle remercia Bella de sa gentillesse d'un sourire reconnaissant, ne sembla pas apprécier l'idée outre mesure.

- C'est gentil à vous, Docteur, mais j'apprécierais tout autant que toute l'école ne se mette pas à penser que je… euh… b-a-t-s mon fils.

La jeune femme explosa de rire.

- Oui, je vois, bien entendu.

* * *

Après avoir terminé le pansement, elle se releva et allait se diriger vers les salles de garde pour faire une sieste plus que méritée quand elle vit April Kepner passer devant elle comme un boulet de canon balayant tout sur son passage et foncer vers l'entrée des urgences. En passant, elle hurlait :

- Grave accident de voiture sur la troisième, on nous envoie une ambulance. Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas pris avec un patient ou dont la blessure ne nécessite pas les soins d'un médecin se présentent devant les urgences.

Enfilant des gants tout en continuant de marcher, elle se précipita à sa suite. Devant, attendant bien sagement l'arrivée de l'ambulance, se trouvaient les docteurs Karev, Torres et Kepner.

Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Carlisle arriver en courant. Il ne courait jamais. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait, semble-t-il, enfilé sa blouse à la hâte, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi décoiffés. Carlisle était totalement débraillé, ce qui n'arrivait jamais non plus. Elle rencontra son regard et ce fut comme si une chape de plomb lui tombait sur l'estomac. Il semblait complètement perdu, et surtout, paniqué. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'elle avait connu ces dernières années. On lui aurait donné dix ans de plus, et quelques bouteilles de whisky au passage. Mais elle savait parfaitement que Carlisle ne buvait pas.

L'ambulance arriva avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler, et elle tourna dans sa direction, amorçant le mouvement de se précipiter vers les portes encore closes de l'arrière du véhicule. Mais à peine celui-ci s'était-il arrêté, qu'un autre véhicule, le suivant de toute évidence, s'arrêta à sa suite dans un assourdissant crissement de pneus. Ébahie, elle vit Jasper en sortir, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, qui ne prit même pas la peine de fermer à clef la voiture et s'élança vers eux. Il fut arrêté par les bras puissants d'un infirmier, qui tentait de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là. Pendant ce temps, Esmée sortit à son tour du véhicule, en larmes, semblant à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Quand Bella la vit faiblir et s'appuyer sur le dos de la voiture, elle apostropha Jasper qui quitta les bras de l'infirmier pour se précipiter vers sa mère.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang… chuchota la jeune femme.

Elle s'attendait presque à voir débarquer derrière eux Emmett et Rosalie, regardant le passage qui donnait sur la rue sans s'en rendre compte. Et c'est là que l'évidence la frappa.

Toute cette agitation n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, et Bella se retourna vers l'ambulance qui ouvrait justement ses portes. L'ambulancière en sortit, faisant comme toujours le bilan de la patiente en même temps qu'elle en sortait le brancard.

- Femme, 31 ans, enceinte de huit mois, souffre de multiples fractures suite à un accident de la route. Inconsciente, signes vitaux en chute, …

Mais Bella n'écoutait plus. Si elle avait encore eut le moindre petit espoir de se tromper sur l'identité du blessé, il fut anéanti lorsqu'elle vit Emmett, agité mais les yeux hagards, de toute évidence blessé au front, les mains et les vêtements couverts de sang, sortir à la suite de l'ambulancière.

Non. Non, non, non, non. Non. _Non_.

C'en fut trop.

- Rosalie, hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Elle sentit deux mains puissantes l'attraper par les bras, derrière elle, alors qu'elle se pliait en deux de douleur. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui la retenait. Carlisle, les larmes aux yeux, semblait incapable de détacher les yeux du visage cabossé de Rosalie et de ses paupières fermées, quand Bella refusait de la regarder.

Calie Torres s'arrêta à leur niveau alors qu'ils couraient avec l'ambulance vers l'entrée des urgences, Kepner montée sur le brancard et criant qu'ils devaient la monter immédiatement au bloc. Elle s'adressait à eux deux quand elle dit, d'une voix douce mais ferme :

- On s'occupe d'elle, on fera _tout_ ce qu'on peut.

Carlisle hocha la tête. Bella lui adressa un regard suppliant.

- S'il te plait. Fais comme si c'était l'une des nôtres. S'il faut voler un cœur, ou menacer qui que ce soit avec un flingue, faites le.

- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'élançait à leur suite.

Alex passa après elle et embrassa le front de Bella. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle savait qu'il ferait son possible pour le bébé. Bien qu'elle dût s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au bébé une seule seconde jusque là, Rosalie était et restait sa priorité.

Jasper, qui soutenait toujours sa mère, les rejoignit, et ensemble ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils rejoignirent Emmett, qui n'avait pas pu aller bien loin et se tenait, debout, le regard absent, devant la double porte close derrière laquelle on avait du emmener sa femme. Il continuait de répéter la même phrase, qu'il avait du dire aux médecins :

- Choisissez-la, elle. S'il faut choisir, choisissez-la elle.

Bella se dégagea alors avec douceur des bras de Carlisle, et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Doucement, lentement, ne souhaitant le réveiller trop brusquement de sa torpeur, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Allons nous assoir, Em'.

Il la regarda comme s'il prenait seulement maintenant conscience de sa présence, puis finit par acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers des fauteuils à l'écart dans la salle d'attente. Que l'attente commence, se dit la jeune femme.

Mais le silence ne dura pas. Jasper se tourna vers son beau-frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Bella ne sut pas s'il avait raison ou tord de poser cette question, d'un côté cela éloignerait pour quelques instants Emmett de cette léthargie dans laquelle il s'était engouffré, de l'autre cela pouvait être très douloureux d'en parler. Par contre, elle n'aimait pas du tout son ton. Mais il lui répondit, plus perdu que jamais, alors qu'Esmée passait dans les bras de son mari.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, un moment je conduisais et Rosalie me parlait du choix du prénom, et l'instant d'après je me réveillais le front contre le volant et Rosalie n'était plus à mes côtés. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu que… que…, se mit-il à sangloter, qu'elle était passée par delà le pare-brise.

- Comment ça tu t'es réveillé, continuait Jasper, de plus en plus énervé.

- Je te promets que je faisais attention, je ne l'aurais jamais mise en danger. Je suivais les autres voitures, le feu était vert, je venais de démarrer, alors je devais même pas dépasser les 25 km/heures.

- Chut… intervint Bella. On sait tous ici que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était un accident, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Jasper du regard.

Que lui prenait-il bon sang ? Si l'accident s'était produit ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, il n'en aurait même pas eu connaissance.

- Non Bella, ce n'était pas un accident. Intervint Emmett, la voix soudain plus dure. Ce type nous a foncés dessus. C'était délibéré, et c'est nous qu'il visait.

Carlisle et Esmée s'intéressèrent de nouveau à la conversation quand ils entendirent ses mots.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

- Mais parce qu'on était même pas dans sa trajectoire normalement, s'anima alors son beau-fils. Ce n'est pas un accident, parce qu'il allait à une vitesse folle, et y a aucune moyen pour qu'il ait loupé que les feux étaient rouges pour lui et verts pour nous. Mais même alors, il aurait du foncer tout droit, mais non, il a tourné un peu vers la gauche et nous a foncé directement dessus.

Elle vit Jasper perdre progressivement toutes ses couleurs. Le visage blême, aussi immobile qu'une statue, il murmura :

- Alors c'est ma faute.

Elle aurait voulu s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui chuchoter que non, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle du chauffard qui les avait percuté, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Miranda Bailey débarqua dans la salle d'attente et s'avança vers eux. Le souffle de Bella lui manqua. Qu'un médecin vienne aussi rapidement donner des nouvelles à la famille n'était généralement pas bon signe.

Elle croisa le regard affolé de Carlisle : lui aussi en avait conscience. Mais pas les autres. Esmée, Jasper et Emmett se redressèrent immédiatement à l'approche de la chirurgienne, et demandèrent aussitôt des nouvelles. Mais Miranda ne regardait qu'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui lança un regard embêté.

- Elle souffre de nombreuses blessures et son cœur a subit des lésions importantes. On a besoin d'un chirurgien cardio-thoracique, Bella.

Tout mais pas ça.

- On a personne d'autre que toi.

La jeune femme s'était figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers elle, pétrifiés. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ça, pas à elle. Comment était-elle supposée garder son calme, comment était-elle censée donner le meilleur d'elle-même quand sur la table se trouvait l'une des personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde ?

Carlisle s'avança vers elle, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, le regard suppliant. S'il le lui demandait, elle ne pourrait pas le lui refuser. Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Si elle était la seule chance de sa meilleure amie, elle ne pourrait jamais refuser de toute façon.

Vu l'expression de Carlisle quand il mit sa main sur son épaule, il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il lui demandait. Si Rosalie ne s'en remettait pas, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Si Rosalie mourrait sur sa table d'opération, elle…

- Tu peux le faire, Bella. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Ne dis pas ça…

En conversation silencieuse, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Miranda Bailey, perdant patience, se décidé à intervenir.

- Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir y aller. Docteur Swan ?

- J'arrive, lui dit-elle sans lâcher Carlisle du regard.

- Merci, chuchota Esmée.

Elle les engloba du regard une dernière fois, puis suivit sa consœur dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

* * *

Elles marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au bloc 3 où ils avaient de toute évidence emmené Rosalie. Elle se lava les mains, énergiquement, tentant de ne pas penser à l'énormité de ce qu'elle allait faire. L'énormité et l'absurdité d'avoir Rosalie McCarthy sur sa table d'opération. Rosalie qui risquait de mourir. Rosalie dont les blessures étaient graves. Rosalie dont l'état était critique. Bailey sur les talons, elle enfila rapidement la blouse, le masque et les gants prévus pour l'opération. Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'opération cependant, Bailey se posta devant elle, déterminée, prête à lui asséner un de ces discours dont elle avait le secret.

- Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais on a tous ici été confronté à une situation de ce genre. Cristina Yang a du opérer Derek Shepard un pistolet pointé sur la tempe, Georges O'Malley m'a fait accouché de Tuck pendant que Shepard opérait mon mari. Il a aussi opéré Izzie d'une tumeur au cerveau et Georges après qu'un bus lui soit passé dessus. Sans oublier Mark, ou encore Calie.

- Ça n'est pas pareil, répondit Bella dans un souffle.

- Non, ça n'est pas pareil, c'est vrai Swan. Mais tu vas oublier le fait que c'est ton amie sur cette table d'opération, pour te concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'i réparer. Et tu vas faire tout ton possible, comme toujours. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Oui, lui répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, sa confiance un peu regonflée tout de même.

- Allez, on y va. Et Swan !

Elle se retourna alors qu'elle passait le sasse d'entrée du bloc opératoire.

- Tu n'es pas seule. On est tous là. Et on a appelé Yang, elle est en audioconférence. On assure tes arrières.

- Bon Calamity Jane.

La voix sèche et ferme de Cristina Yang sembla sortir de nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un smartphone déposé sur l'un des meubles de la salle d'opération.

- Hey, t'es là ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, la voix plus assurée.

Son ancien titulaire avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle. Elle avait beau être un véritable tyran, quand on l'écoutait parler, ou plutôt balancer des ordres d'une voix clairement méprisante, on se sentait en confiance, on avait l'impression qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle rattraperait n'importe laquelle de nos bourdes. De ne pas pouvoir se tromper, qu'elle était incapable de faire des erreurs. Comme une maman quand on est petits. Sauf qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de maternel chez Cristina Yang.

Bella avait été fière d'être son interne attitrée pendant son internat au Seattle Grace Hospital. Parce qu'avant elle, et même après, d'après ce qu'elle en avait entendu, elle n'avait jamais formé personne d'autre. Et elle ne l'aurait jamais formée, avant. Avant qu'elle ne perde tout et ne devienne plus froide, plus distante, plus sarcastique. Sa carapace avait intéressé la titulaire, qui l'avait jugée assez forte pour la cardio. Bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile.

- Bien, Swan. Tu vas me décrire tout ce que tu voix, et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. Et ainsi le cœur de ta pote ne lâchera pas entre tes mains. T'as pigé ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, et sa voix était de plus en plus assurée.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la patiente, autour de laquelle s'afféraient déjà les docteurs Bailey, Torres et Kepner. Le bébé avait apparemment été extrait du corps de son amie, et Alex devait être en train de s'en occuper. Un chirurgien de la néo-nat' avait également rejoint le trio de docteurs.

Mais elle devait arrêter de raisonner ainsi, et de voir dans le corps sur la table d'opération l'amie avec qui elle avait grandie, la sœur qu'elle avait rencontrée. Ne voir que le corps, les blessures, et l'intervention chirurgicale. Elle énuméra à l'infirmière à côté d'elle les instruments dont elle avait besoin. Bailey la surveillait du coin de l'œil, sans en avoir l'air. A force de travailler ensemble, les gens la connaissaient, ou du moins savaient comment elle réagissait. Et, en ce moment, ses collègues avaient parfaitement conscience qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler, et se concentrer sur leur propre tâche au lieu de s'intéresser à la sienne.

- Je l'ai ouverte, dit-elle à l'adresse de Yang.

- Bien, que vois-tu ?

- Du sang. Aspiration.

On fit ce qu'elle demandait.

- Je n'y vois toujours rien, Docteur Yang.

- Mets-y les mains. Et tâte jusqu'à trouver la source du problème.

Juste ce qu'elle avait espéré ne pas avoir à faire. Elle inspira un grand coup, et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Elle devait trouver. Au bout de quelques secondes, son doigts accrocha quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Elle vérifia le thorax et comprit.

- Le coup a fracturé plusieurs de ses côtes. Un fragment de la côte s'est déplacé et est venu se loger sur le ventricule gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qui a été touché ? Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?

De nouveau, Bella plongea les mains dans le thorax de Rosalie.

- C'est au niveau de la valve cave supérieure. Je ne pense pas que les lésions soient importantes. Je vais devoir retirer le fragment de l'os, vérifier qu'il n'existe aucune autre lésion, ou aucun autre fragment, et recoudre.

- Bien, Calamity Jane, t'avais pas besoin de moi, au final. Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai autre chose à foutre maintenant. J'ai pas quitté l'hôpital pour me retrouver embourbé dans les scénarios tragico-dramatiques habituels dignes d'un soap de cet hôpital.

- Non ! cria Bella. Vous restez avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini. J'en ai rien à foutre que vous ayez envie de vous envoyer en l'air, ou que vous ayez l'impression de perdre votre temps avec moi. Imaginez que c'est Meredith qui se trouve sur cette putain de table, vos mains tout autour de son cœur. C'est ce que Rose est pour moi. S'il faut que vous vous nécrosiez le cul à rester des heures assise sur une putain de chaise à m'écouter opérer, vous le ferez, croyez-moi.

Une étrange accalmie régna tout à coup autour d'elle, lui permettant ainsi de se concentrer. Oh, elle savait parfaitement qu'en réalité, chacun était trop choqué pour prononcer un mot, et pétrifié dans l'attente de la réaction de son interlocutrice, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Mais sa réaction se fit attendre un moment.

- Eh bien, Swany, finit-elle par répondre, on dirait que mon départ t'a fait prendre la grosse tête. Ne rétorque pas, c'est une bonne chose.

Bella ne répondit rien, rassurée que son mentor reste à ses côtés, métaphoriquement parlant tout du moins, le temps de cette fichue opération. Elle continua donc de pratiquer, énonçant tout ce qu'elle faisait à voix haute, et écoutant patiemment les conseils de son tyran personnel, attentive au moindre geste.

Puis, tout à coup, le moniteur se mit à biper frénétiquement, indiquant que les mouvements du cœur de sa « patiente » prenaient un rythme plus soutenu et irrégulier. Bella paniqua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit, tous les regards rivés sur le moniteur, dont la frénésie s'arrêta tout à coup dans un long son régulier, affichant un encéphalogramme plat.

- Non. Non non non non non. Amenez moi le chariot de réat. Les palettes, vite.

* * *

Isabella Swan se frottait énergiquement les mains, sous le jet d'eau du robinet. Elle tentait de toutes ses forces de faire disparaître le sang qui lui maculait les mains, le sang de sa meilleure amie. Ses joues tout aussi mouillées, la faute des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur ses joues, elle tentait vainement de reprendre contenance. Comment cette journée avait-elle pu devenir cet énorme chaos ? Comment était-elle passée d'une fin de journée fatigante mais agréable à ce désordre paniqué et éreintant ?

Les mains désormais propres, elle les essuya à l'aide de la serviette, et sortit de la pièce tout en séchant maladroitement les larmes sous ses yeux. Avoir les yeux bouffis n'aiderait en rien la discussion qu'elle aurait avec le reste de sa famille. Soufflant un grand coup, elle s'élança dans le couloir, fuyant, même si elle ne courrait pas, cette pièce de malheur.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Relevant les yeux, elle aperçut la personne qu'elle souhaitait absolument voir avant de retourner auprès des siens, et espérait qu'il serait porteur d'une bonne nouvelle. Alex.

- Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Mal. Le bébé ?

- Une petite fille. Elle se porte merveilleusement bien.

- Merci, Alex. Merci infiniment.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non. Non, ça va aller. Merci Alex… pour tout.

Il acquiesça avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, rare signe de tendresse chez lui. Un baiser sur le front et un ébouriffement de cheveux dans la journée, elle devait vraiment avoir fait peur à tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Et elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle les avait vus la dernière fois. Sa famille.

Quand elle les vit, elle se demanda de nouveau pourquoi Alice n'était pas venue avec eux. Elle faisait pourtant partie de la famille maintenant, elle devait en accepter les mauvais moments aussi bien que les bons. Sa place aurait été auprès d'eux. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être quand elle vit qu'ils l'avaient aperçue. Ils s'étaient redressés et ne la lâchaient pas du regard. Elle ne dut pas avoir correctement essuyé ses larmes, ou plutôt ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, puisqu'à son approche, Esmée s'écroula, en pleurs, dans les bras de Carlisle. Bella s'en voulu immédiatement, et ne tarda pas plus longtemps à prendre la parole, même si elle n'était pas assez près pour s'assurer de la confidentialité de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Elle est stable. Et je viens de voir Alex, le bébé se porte comme un charme. C'est une petite fille, dit-elle dans un timide sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

A ses mots, ils poussèrent de longs soupirs de soulagement.

- Mais ? s'enquit presque immédiatement Carlisle.

- Son état est stable pour le moment, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire. Elle… elle souffre de beaucoup de blessures, Carlisle. Le choc a brisé plusieurs de ses côtes, lesquelles ont perforé un poumon et endommagé le cœur. Le diaphragme est intact, mais la rate a subit de lourds dommages. Son cœur… elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération, et même si on est parvenus à le faire reprendre rapidement, cela l'a affaiblie. En fait, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Si elle passe la nuit, elle sera sortie d'affaire.

Esmée ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit de nouveau en larmes. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations pour elle. Isabella aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à tenir le coup, surtout que les trois hommes l'entourant n'en semblaient pour le moment pas capables. Mais si elle avait tenu à leur annoncer elle-même les nouvelles, elle n'était pas capable pour le moment de rester avec eux. Elle devait s'éloigner et le plus vite possible avant que ça ne la reprenne.

Malheureusement, rien que d'y penser, fit revenir la nausée. Rapidement, elle mit la main devant sa bouche et, prononçant rapidement quelque chose ressemblant à un « excusez-moi », elle partit en courant. Elle crut entendre Jasper dire qu'il s'en occupait, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention.

Elle fila vers la première salle de garde qu'elle trouva sur son chemin, s'y engouffra et dans la précipitation ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle avisa la salle de bain et s'y précipita, ouvrit la cuvette des toilettes et rendit tout son déjeuner. Peut-être même les quatre repas précédents.

Elle vomissait encore quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce, les pas se rapprochant d'elle. Elle aurait voulu lever les yeux pour voir l'identité de l'inconnu, mais en fut tout bonnement incapable. Elle n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac et pourtant il continuait de se contracter et de renvoyer ce qui s'y trouvait.

Quelqu'un attrapa ses cheveux qu'elle tenait maladroitement d'une main et en fit une queue qu'il maintint de l'autre. Puis, la main droite libre, il caressa le haut de sa tête. Son toucher la fit frissonner, et compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait entendu avant de s'échapper, elle devina que Jasper l'avait suivie.

Elle ne trouva pourtant pas le courage de le repousser, pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami, au moins lui, au moins pour quelques instants.

- Chut, lui murmura-t-il, et elle comprit qu'elle pleurait tout autant. Chut, elle va s'en remettre, ça va aller.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

- Parce que c'est elle la battante de la famille, et que moi j'en suis le petit crétin arrogant, non ? Et puis c'est elle la grande sœur, et moi le petit frère, elle doit réparer mes erreurs et mes bourdes derrière moi. Elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter maintenant, alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver.

Elle rit, faiblement certes, mais sa vision de la famille lui plut. Alors elle rit, un peu. Elle se retint de justesse de lui demander quelle était sa place, à elle, dans cette famille. Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

Elle était de moins en moins malade, mais restait penchée au dessus de la cuvette, au cas où. Elle se demanda quelle image ils devaient bien renvoyer, là tous les deux. Elle, échouée sur le sol de la salle de bain, prenant appui sur la cabine de douche, penchée en avant. Et lui, accroupi à ses côtés, lui tenant les cheveux d'une main, et lui caressant tour à tour le visage et le crâne, murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il, chuchotant toujours.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de chuchoter ; ils étaient seuls. Mais c'était comme s'il avait peur de rompre le charme de cet instant. Et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle n'avait pas envie de dépasser ce fragile statuquo.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, en fait non. Je sais pas. J'ai touché son cœur, je l'ai tenu dans mes mains. J'avais les mains plongées à l'intérieur d'elle, jusqu'au poignet, pleines de son sang. C'est… je n'ai jamais été… ça ne m'a jamais dérangé avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais là non seulement je connaissais la personne allongée sur cette putain de table d'opération, mais en plus c'était Rose.

Il ne répondit rien, et la laissa parler. C'était toujours comme ça, avant. Il la laissait finir, avant de se prononcer.

- Je… je l'ai vue ouverte en deux sur la table d'opération, Jazz, dans mon bloc opératoire. J'ai vu à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses organes…

Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, l'amusement feint démentit par la couleur presque cadavérique que son teint avait prit au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- C'est parfaitement dégueulasse, ce que tu me racontes là Swan.

Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, elle rit. Il lui prit un véritable fou rire, certainement plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Et son rire étant communicatif, il la suivit rapidement. Pendant de longues minutes, ils rirent à se plier en deux et à s'en tenir les côtes, pourtant bien conscients qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans la situation. Un moyen de réduire la tension. Un moyen efficace.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que le fou rire les avait prit, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Gênés tous les deux par le cour qu'avait prit la scène, ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes. Bella savait que rapidement, les images de son amie reviendraient la tourmenter, l'empêchant de dormir et peuplant ses nuits de cauchemars sanguinolents, mais pour le moment elle avait eu le droit à un moment de reddition, et, contre toute attente, en était reconnaissante à Jasper.

Toujours silencieux, il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une enfant sous le regard de Jasper. Peut-être parce qu'ils s 'étaient connus enfants. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ou alors parce qu'elle était encore une enfant quand il l'avait quitté, et qu'elle avait du grandir sans lui. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle en avait besoin, là, maintenant.

Elle prit sa main et il la releva. Toujours sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste brusque, il ouvrit le robinet et mouilla le coin d'une serviette. Doucement, presque tendrement, il lui nettoya le visage. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le filet d'eau, et se rinça la bouche, plusieurs fois. Quand il la jugea prête à revenir dans le monde réel, il lui reprit la main et l'emmena dans les recoins de l'hôpital.

Sans qu'il eut à le lui demander, elle comprit où il voulait aller. Rosalie ne devait pas encore être arrivée dans une chambre dans le service de réa, et ils n'avaient pas encore fait la connaissance de la nouvelle arrivée de la famille. Elle prit la direction de la néo-nat', la main toujours emprisonnée dans l'étau de Jasper.

Quand ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la vitre qui séparait le couloir des nouveau-nés, ils y retrouvèrent le reste de la famille. L'effort semblait particulièrement difficile pour Emmett, et pourtant, Carlisle et Esmée l'admiraient, les larmes aux yeux, de derrière la vitre, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il tenait sa fille contre son torse. S'ils remarquèrent leurs mains entrelacées, ils n'en dirent rien, et se contentèrent de leur sourire.

Oui, sa place était ici, dans la douleur et l'angoisse, dans l'attente et le silence, mais avec sa famille.

* * *

Voili voilou mes p'tits loups ! Alors, alors ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Bella, d'Emmett, d'Esmée, de Carlisle, de l'apparition de notre petite Bailey (personnage que j'adooore), de Cristina, aussi ? Mais, surtout, surtout, de Jasper ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec une impatience grandissante !

Bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

**Note de l'auteure**** : Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Voici donc le chapitre 8 ! Je n'ai rien écrit de plus, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus que le 9 ! Va falloir que je me dépêche. Cependant, je vais m'absenter une semaine voir plus, il est donc possible que je ne publie ni dimanche prochain ni le suivant, c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai publié un chapitre Jeudi ! Je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur donc… **

**Je m'en excuse d'avance. De même, on m'a demandé si la fic « Temps qui attend, temps qui espère » était terminée, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'arrive pas à mener les deux de front en ce moment, et j'en suis désolée. **

**Voili, voilou. Sachez qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur Bella dans ce chapitre, cependant, il est possible que ça pose plus de questions que ça n'en répond. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et une bonne semaine (voir deux ou trois !) J**

Réponse aux reviews : 

Guest : Merci :!

Grazie : Merci beaucoup ! Les réponses à ta première question dans ce chapitre J

Guest : Quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre J Sinon, si, ceinture de sécurité ! Mais ça n'aide pas toujours. Mais, bien évidemment, je prône et reprône la ceinture de sécurité ! Merci encore, bonne lecture !

Cristalle : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

Camelia Bella : Alors, ce n'est pas Marcus, mais Caïus. Rassure-moi, je n'ai pas fait l'erreur ? Non, parce que j'en serais carrément capable, je suis un peu du genre à être tête en l'air (mes amis m'entendraient, ils appelleraient cela un euphémisme). Pour Rosalie, réponse à la suite ! Merci encore pour tes reviews J

Annetoutsimplement : Coucou « bichette » J Merci beaucoup pour ce nouveau commentaire, qui m'a vraiment touché en plein cœur ! Moi aussi, les réparties de Bailey et de Yang me plaisent beaucoup, alors bien évidemment, ce sont eux que je voulais mettre en avant dans ce chapitre. A ton avis, j'ai correctement respecté leurs caractères ? J'ai une autre question pour toi : le chapitre précédent (celui que j'ai posté jeudi), qu'as-tu pensé du petit intermède Jasper/Bella ? J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture, et bonne semaine J

Mauricette : Dimanche est arrivé ! Et j'ai failli ne pas poster. J'ai eu un long week-end, alors… Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir poster les deux prochains dimanches, alors désolée d'avance… Mais ce sera physiquement impossible, lol. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, que j'attends toujours avec impatience ! Pour ce qui est de ta théorie, j'ai vraiment envie de te répondre, que ce soit affirmer ou infirmer, mais ce serait dommage ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne semaine. Courage pour le bureau !

Guest : Pour Rosalie, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture, et bonne semaine J

Alex16 : Alors ce chapitre fait avancer le schmilblick (moi aussi j'utilise pas mal cette expression J), parce que : 1) Bella laisse enfin un petit peu (un tout petit peu) Jasper se rapprocher, 2) l'action s'accélère et l'histoire avance, 3) on comprends que Caïus (et non pas Alec, lol, moi aussi je m'y perd) est très dangereux. Voili, voilou, la suite aussitôt J Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !

G6K : Merci, merci, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca a été un plaisir de le lire, comme toujours ! « Mes » personnages, tu y tiens presque autant que moi, et c'est génial ! Alors merci encore, et bonne lecture, la suite à la suite J

Romane : Je suis contente d'avoir su te surprendre ! C'est un sacré compliment, alors merci ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, je te laisse lire par toi-même ! Merci pour tes reviews, de me suivre ainsi et pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture J

Rosabella01 : Alors… quelle review ! C'était un plaisir de te lire ! Je ne peux pas répondre à tes suppositions, il faudra continuer de lire au fur et à mesure, lol J Pour ce qui concerne Edward, en fait, il te suffit de lire le chapitre suivant et il fera une sacrée apparition ! Par contre, question : il faut absolument que tu me dises à quelle histoire ou film cette histoire te fait penser, parce qu'elle est sortie droit de mon imagination loufoque, alors ce serait rigolo. Et puis, j'aimerais me renseigner pour justement faire en sorte qu'elle diffère je ne voudrais pas me faire accusée de plagiat ! Sinon, merci encore pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! Bonne lecture et bonne semaine J

Oliveronica Cullen Masen : Voici la suite ! Merci pour tes reviews, bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : 

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

Let her go – Passengers

* * *

Isabella Swan se réveilla aussi lentement et difficilement que si elle avait dormi dans sa voiture, comme elle l'avait fait quelques fois des années auparavant. Les paupières toujours closes, il lui fallu quelques instants pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus 23 ans, qu'elle avait une maison et un lit en l'occurrence, et que ce n'était pas l'endroit où elle était. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour se souvenir des événements de la veille.

Dès que Rosalie avait été placée dans une chambre individuelle, ils l'avaient tous veillé. Etre de la famille d'un chirurgien et du chef de chirurgie de l'hôpital avait valu à son amie quelques privilèges, comme le fait de garder toute sa famille auprès d'elle toute la nuit, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Ils s'étaient relayés, Jasper prenant de temps à autres la place d'Esmée aux côtés de sa sœur pour lui tenir la main, tandis que Carlisle et Bella se relayaient sans relâche pour vérifier ses constantes et qu'Emmett ne lâchait pas l'autre main de sa femme.

Elle sentit les rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau, et se dit qu'elle avait du dormir au moins deux heures. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux, inquiète de savoir si la situation n'avait pas empirée. Idée stupide, puisque s'il y avait eu un problème, les autres l'auraient réveillée.

Mais la situation avait changé. Pas pour Rosalie, mais deux autres personnes semblaient les avoir rejoint pendant qu'elle dormait. Alice se tenait aux côtés de Jasper, tous deux parlant à voix basse à Carlisle, tandis qu'Esmée et Emmett gardaient toujours farouchement la malade, chacun d'un côté du lit.

Jasper avait posé, sans y penser, la main à plat dans le creux des reins de sa femme. Ce détail imprimé sur la rétine, Bella sentit la pointe amère de la jalousie lui vriller le cœur avec plus de puissance qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du laisser Jasper l'approcher de si près la veille, qu'elle aurait du le laisser à bonne distance, et l'empêcher de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être merveilleux.

Parce que maintenant c'était plus douloureux encore.

En vérité, elle ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser. Ils lui avaient non seulement évité les roulages de pelles intempestifs, mais même les petits et légers baisers volés. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient jamais touchées devant elle.

Elle ne leur en était pour autant aucunement reconnaissante. Parce qu'un bon roulage de pelle en bonne et due forme aurait été moins douloureux que cette main posée innocemment sur le dos d'une femme. Ce geste empli de tendresse et de complicité. Ce geste fait sans aucune arrière-pensée, qui n'était pas dicté par le plaisir. Qui n'était pas dicté du tout d'ailleurs, comme un geste routinier, un geste du quotidien. Ces petits gestes étaient bien plus douloureux à regarder, à constater, et elle aurait préféré ne pas en être le témoin silencieux.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, Tom se dirigea vers elle, en quête d'attention quand les autres adultes semblaient l'avoir oublié. Jasper remarqua aussi immédiatement qu'elle était consciente, et même si elle détourna immédiatement les yeux, il retira sa main de là où elle était quelques instants avant, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Alice lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, interrogateur, avant de suivre le même chemin que son regard et d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête d'acquiescement.

_Super_, se dit Bella alors que Tom montait sur ses genoux et qu'elle refermait sans y penser ses bras autour du petit bonhomme, _le grand retour de Bella la pauvre fille trahie à qui on doit faire attention_.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller Rosalie ? demanda l'innocent petit garçon dans ses bras, qui ne devait rien comprendre de la situation.

Elle se crispa involontairement, mais lui adressa un sourire apaisant quand elle lui répondit.

- Elle a besoin de repos. Elle se réveillera quand son corps se sentira prêt. On ne peut pas le savoir pour l'instant.

- Jasper a dit qu'elle allait survivre. Ca veut dire quoi, survivre ? C'est vivre sur quoi ?

Elle eut un petit rire. Bien qu'elle pensât que le jeune homme aurait pu surveiller ses paroles en présence du petit garçon. Elle remarqua que les autres adultes de la pièce lui jetèrent un regard en biais.

_Ouais, je vois, démerde toi avec ça Bella. _

- Non, bonhomme. Survivre, c'est… vivre malgré ce qui nous est arrivé de mal. Tu comprends ? Par exemple, là, Rosalie était en danger parce qu'elle a eut un grave accident. Et on avait peur de la perdre. Mais on a réussit à la soigner, du coup ça veut dire qu'elle survit. Tu vois ?

- Euh…

Bon, de toute évidence il ne voyait pas bien. Mais peu importe, parce que les frissons qui s'insinuaient en elle, le bonheur qui distillait progressivement ses veines en comprenant qu'elle disait la vérité, que son amie allait bel et bien vivre, elle s'en repu autant qu'elle le put.

Peu importe, aussi, parce que le sujet ne l'intéressait dorénavant plus, et qu'il semblait avoir encore plein de choses à dire.

- Et Jasper il a dit aussi que y a des policiers qui vont venir.

Depuis quand il avait la science infuse celui-là ?

- Ah bon ?, répondit-elle avec un regard en coin pour Alice et Jasper.

- Oui, hein c'est vrai Jazou, hein c'est vrai ?

Jazou hein ? Bella haussa un sourcil à son encontre, l'expression de son visage clairement sarcastique. Il y a quelques années, il lui aurait répondu d'une moue gênée, mais il était dorénavant bien plus sur de lui et arbora un sourire amusé. Il savait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Quand il lui répondit cependant, il était de nouveau tout à fait sérieux.

- C'est vrai. L'accident n'a pas semblé étrange qu'à Emmett, surtout que le chauffard a prit la fuite. Sans compter qu'il a entrainé un vrai carambolage, et de nombreux blessés. Des flics sont passés cette nuit, à un moment où tu dormais, on a oublié de t'en parler. On les a convaincus de revenir plus tard, Emmett était incapable de leur parler sur le moment. Ils doivent revenir dans la matinée.

Le regard appuyé qu'il lui adressait montrait clairement qu'il y avait plus, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien dire devant le petit. Alice le remarqua également et tendit la main à Tom, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Le petit vint poser un baiser sur la joue de Bella, avant d'embrasser de la même manière tous les autres adultes présents dans la pièce.

Une fois que Jasper ait refermé la porte derrière sa femme et son beau-fils, il se tourna vers Bella, implacable, alors qu'elle s'était levée une fois de plus pour vérifier les constantes de son amie.

- Pas un mot sur Caius Volturi à la police. Ils vont interroger Emmett, et plus tard Rosalie au sujet de l'accident, et normalement ils n'auront aucune raison de s'adresser à toi ou aucun autre d'entre nous. Mais au cas où, je te le répète, tu ne sais rien.

Elle détestait quand il prenait ce ton paternaliste et autoritaire avec elle. Il ne régirait jamais sa vie, quelle que soit son impression à ce sujet.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

- Ecoute, Bella. Il ne s'agit pas de nos querelles d'amoureux de lycéens là. C'est important. C'est un homme dangereux, et la police ne peut rien pour nous. Les mettre au courant ne nous serait d'aucune aide, bien au contraire. Et je me souviens parfaitement à quel point tu peux être une piètre menteuse.

Elle le savait stressé, inquiet et éreinté. Et elle avait conscience que c'était un cocktail molotov de sentiments qui le rendaient si… si suintant de suffisance et d'arrogance, mais sérieusement ! _Une querelle d'amoureux de lycéens ?_ Elle avait envie de lui cracher au visage. _Il _l'avait abandonnée, _il _l'avait trahie, _il_ était réapparu pour lui demander l'impensable, et elle avait tout accepté sans broncher. Ou presque. Et il osait utiliser de tels mots pour parler de leur histoire, après tout ce par quoi elle était passé, qui n'avait franchement rien de lycéen. Et il osait l'insulter, elle, et ses capacités. Elle ravala pourtant son venin, bien qu'il ne fût pas dupe au vu du regard si haineux qu'elle lui balançait, et préféra le sarcasme et la suffisance comme armes, un large sourire hypocrite scotché aux lèvres.

- _J'étais_ une piètre menteuse, Jasper. Mais crois-moi, depuis, j'ai largement eu l'occasion de m'exercer au mensonge. Et vu ce que tu penses connaître de moi aujourd'hui, je dirais que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie.

Et sans un mot de plus elle sortit, employant une démarche féline qu'elle avait autrefois savamment utilisée pour certaines actions peu recommandables. A la guerre comme à la guerre, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle entendait distinctement le souffle haché du jeune homme, insensible aux remontrances d'Esmée qu'elle parvenait à distinguer.

Pour autant, une fois sortie, elle fulminait. Elle le haïssait. Littéralement.

D'un pas raide et rapide, elle se mit en quête de Kepner, en charge des plannings, sachant qu'elle aurait du reprendre son service ce matin. Elle ne s'en sentait pour autant pas capable, de même que ce serait le cas dans les jours à venir. Elle avait besoin de prendre un congé, pour prendre un peu de repos et prendre soin de Rosalie.

* * *

- Oui, Papa, je te rappellerais pour donner des nouvelles… Non, ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà appelé Leah et Jacob pour leur dire que je ne venais pas ce week-end et pourquoi. Je les tiendrais informés. Donc la Push doit être au courant. Oui, promis. Faut que je te laisse. Je vous embrasse, Sue et toi.

Elle raccrocha. Après avoir moyenné un congé de quelques jours avec Kepner, elle avait appelé son père qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tenu au courant. Les Swan et les Cullen avaient toujours été très proches, et elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup Emmett et Rosalie. Il était grand temps de le mettre au courant de l'accident et de le rassurer quant à l'état de Rose.

Elle se dirigea directement ensuite vers la chambre de Rosalie, de nouveau inquiète. Elle avait beau la savoir hors de danger, elle était partie depuis plus d'une demi-heure et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la chambre de son amie, elle entendit des voix discuter.

- Jasper est avocat et a tenu à assister à cet entretien, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, disait la voix d'Emmett. Pour répondre à votre question, non je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Si vous croyez que j'ai eu le temps… j'étais trop inquiet pour ma femme pour relever le numéro d'immatriculation.

- Je comprends. Bien, si quelque chose vous revient, je vais vous laisser ma carte. Tenez. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, à n'importe quelle heure.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, même si voilà de nombreuses années qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle avança de façon à se faire voir, et murmura son nom.

- Edward…

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement et se tourna lentement vers elle.

- Isabella.

Depuis qu'elle était née, il avait été le seul à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Tout d'abord parce qu'à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus, elle voulait tout oublier de Bella, devenir quelqu'un d'autre et enterrer la personne qu'elle avait été jusque là pour « survivre ». Et puis parce que dans sa bouche, son prénom avait toujours eu des intonations bien plus … sensuelles. D'ailleurs ils avaient joué et rejoué de cet érotisme tous les deux, de façon souvent malsaine.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Emmett et de Jasper, elle courut jusqu'à lui et sauta dans ses bras, spontanément. Il la réceptionna immédiatement et l'entoura de ses bras avec force. Après une étreinte de quelques instants, elle se recula et l'observa. Il n'avait pas tant changé. Ses cheveux cuivrés toujours en bataille, ses yeux verts et sa mâchoire carrée, elle pouvait presque retrouver l'homme mûr qui l'avait séduite autrefois. Pourtant, il avait bien meilleure mine et paraissait plus heureux, plus détendu aussi.

Il lui sourit sincèrement et posa sa main à plat sur sa joue, heureux de la retrouver lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Isabella ?

- Mais je suis médecin dans cet hôpital, figure toi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, et son sourire s'élargit davantage si cela était possible.

- Tu as réussi, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Tu en doutais ? Lui répondit-elle, taquine.

- Jamais. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités, dans aucun domaine.

Le sous-entendu était plutôt clair entre eux, mais il l'était également pour les deux jeunes hommes qui les écoutaient, ahuris, l'un gêné et l'autre furieux. Emmett tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation, le ton hésitant :

- Bella…

Edward lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait le lien entre elle et les deux hommes qu'il interrogeait juste avant.

- Tu les connais ?

- Rosalie est ma meilleure amie et Emmett est son mari. Quand à Jasper, il est… c'est le frère de Rosalie, et … et mon ex-fiancé…

Le regard de l'inspecteur Masen changea immédiatement et se fit plus dur quand il se tourna vers le dernier nommé.

- Oh. Je vois…

Bien sur qu'il voyait. Elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose de sa vie mais elle lui avait raconté comment elle en était arrivée là, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alors il savait, peut-être mieux que personne, dans quelle spirale infernale l'avait directement envoyée Jasper, en la quittant de cette façon.

Il n'y avait que Seth qui pouvait mieux comprendre, mieux comprendre de qui lui était arrivée, mieux la comprendre, elle.

Mais pour le moment, il avait dégainé un regard vibrant de colère contenue sur Jasper, qui avait tressailli, brièvement, avant de ne retrouver tout son aplomb. Elle avait l'impression de se faire la panoplie de la filmographie des westerns en live.

_Vraiment, ces mecs, des coqs en pattes_, se dit-elle en roulant des yeux, tandis qu'Emmett semblait amusé de la situation et hésitant sur lequel des deux méritait son soutien.

Mieux valait décider pour lui.

Elle attrapa le bras de son ancien amant.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un verre ? Il y a pas mal de bars pas loin et j'en connais un super sympa. On a plein de choses à se dire et on pourra rattraper le temps perdu. Enfin si tu as le temps…

Il s'extirpa difficilement de son regard « si j'avais des flingues à la place des yeux, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre », et se tourna lentement vers elle. Son regard s'adoucit alors.

- J'ai toujours le temps pour toi, bébé…

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. « Bébé » ? Elle devrait faire des recherches, l'excès de testostérone avait vraiment l'air d'annihiler le cerveau.

Elle tira sur son bras, et sourit à Emmett, dont l'expression montrait à quel point la situation l'amusait. _Ça en fait au moins un_, pensa-t-elle.

- Je reviens plus tard, ça marche ?

Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le temps de répondre, elle passa devant Jasper, le bras toujours faufilé sous celui d'Edward.

_N'avons-nous pas toutes_, _à un moment donné_, se dit-elle, vaguement consciente d'être un tantinet puérile, _rêvé de montrer à un ex, le dos droit et le menton levé, à quel point la rupture n'avait pas été difficile, à quel point on s'en était vite remise, et surtout qu'on avait trouvé bien mieux ? Eh bien c'était CE moment…_

_Bon, avec près de six ans de retard… _

L'effet n'était peut-être pas le même, mais il était là, bien qu'elle se doute que les poings serrés, la mâchoire tendue et les yeux plissés de colère de Jasper n'étaient pas le fait de sa jalousie, mais plutôt de voir qu'elle n'écoutait rien de ses _précieux_ et si _avisés_ conseils.

Mais bon, le fantasme n'était pas interdit par la loi.

* * *

Assis tous deux sur les tabourets du bar de Jo, une bière à la main, ils se regardaient, enveloppés dans un silence confortable. Même si Bella était heureuse de le revoir, sa vue la replongeait de force dans les ténèbres de la vie qu'elle avait menée quand ils se côtoyaient, et elle avait eu besoin de quelques minutes pour y faire face et pour démêler tout ça.

Lui la regardait, tranquillement, son petit sourire en coin si craquant aux lèvres.

- Alors, comme ça, … il est revenu, hein ?

Elle lui sourit, complaisante.

- De toute évidence…

- Et tu vis ça comment ?

- C'est … compliqué.

Il fronça les sourcils, et lui fit ses gros yeux de flic, les sourcils froncés, semblant la sonder comme avant. Avant, quand il savait que ce qu'elle lui racontait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, qu'elle savait qu'il savait, mais qu'aucun des deux ne disaient rien.

- Hum hum.

_Mouais, rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers._

- Et, à part… ça, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

- Eh bien, j'ai fini mon internat, ma résidence, et je suis officiellement chirurgienne.

- Je suis fier de toi.

…

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, aussi, depuis trois ans.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Elle explosa de rire. Tension dissipée.

- Oh non, Colombo, tu ne vas pas faire de recherches sur mon petit-ami. Pas la peine, reprit-elle plus tendrement, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Qui m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied, et qui m'accepte avec toutes mes embrouilles, et tout le reste.

Elle fit un large geste de la main, pour montrer l'étendue de ce « reste ».

- Et il sait que… ?

- Il sait le principal.

- Bien, bien.

Nouveau silence. Mais elle le rompit rapidement. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de mal à se parler, à se dire les choses crument, à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi sans détour ni faux-semblant. Ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Comment va Tanya ?

Il ne fut pas surpris de sa franchise, ni du fait qu'elle abordait Le sujet directement.

- Bien. On a travaillé sur nos… problèmes, et… on est définitivement restés ensemble.

Il était hésitant sur les derniers mots, clairement gêné par ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle s'empressa de le rassurer. C'était là une excellente nouvelle, et elle était contente pour lui. Alors elle lui sourit, sereinement.

- J'en suis heureuse. Vraiment.

Son sourire fut éclatant, et elle rit. C'était bon de parler avec lui.

- Au vu de l'air béat, et je dois te l'avouer, complètement ridicule que tu affiches, je dirais que vous les avez même réglés, vos problèmes.

- On a une petite fille.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise en un bond, manquant faire tomber les bières posées devant elle.

- Quoi ?! Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle te ressemble ?

- Oula, la Curieuse de service, et après c'est moi qu'on appelle Colombo ? Ca fait beaucoup de questions tout ça.

Mais déjà il sortait une photo de sa poche, montrant un poupin aux électrisants yeux verts et aux délicieuses boucles d'or.

- Hum. J'imagine que Tanya est blonde, alors. Mais elle a tes yeux. Elle a prit le meilleur de vous deux je crois. Si ce n'est les sourcils, je crois qu'elle a malheureusement écopé des tiens. Heureusement que ça s'épile.

Puis, d'une voix plus douce.

- Je plaisante, elle est magnifique Edward.

- Je sais, lui répondit-il, mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur la photo, qu'il contemplait avec adoration.

Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, elle put y lire qu'il était pleinement heureux. Enfin.

- Elle a quinze mois, et elle s'appelle Irène.

- C'est un très joli prénom.

Lentement, avec des gestes emprunts de prudence, il rangea la photographie dans son portefeuille, soigneusement calée dans une poche plastique transparente.

- Eh bien, reprit-elle, qui aurait cru qu'on s'en sortirait si bien il y a quatre ans, hein ?

Bien qu'elle ne les ait pas clairement évoqués, les souvenirs étaient là, entre eux, mais pas pesants, comme ils l'auraient pensé. Raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus revus après. Sans compter que leurs vies étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça séparément.

- Personne, finit-il par répondre. Et pourtant nous voilà.

- Nous voilà, oui, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Ils furent silencieux un moment, sirotant lentement leurs bières, gorgée après gorgée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve le courage de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue dans ce couloir de l'hôpital.

- Tu as des nouvelles de…

Il arqua un sourcil, ne voyant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. Et pourtant, il devait bien s'en douter.

- De… ?

- De James, Edward.

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Oui, est-ce qu'il est toujours… ?

- Incarcéré ? Oui. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je veille au grain. S'il devait sortir, tu serais la première que j'appellerais. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Il en a prit pour… enfin, m'étonnerait qu'il ressorte de là vivant. Surtout vu ses codétenus.

- Tu crois que… tu crois qu'il en a après moi ?

- Non. Il ne se préoccupe en aucun cas de ton existence.

- Mais s'il savait que… que c'était moi qui…

- Tu ne vas pas finir une seule de tes phrases, hein ? La taquina-t-il gentiment. Il n'en a aucune idée, Bella. Vous étiez déjà partis depuis un bail quand on l'a arrêté. A mon avis, il doit vous croire morts. Ou alors enfuis très loin. Et puis, sérieusement, même s'il te voyait aujourd'hui, il n'en aurait rien à foutre.

Elle se permit de respirer plus librement. Voilà un des nombreux poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules en moins. C'était déjà ça. Il se rendit compte que la tension quittait progressivement ses épaules, et dut se demander depuis quand elle gardait cette angoisse pour elle.

- Désolé. J'aurais du te dire tout ça depuis longtemps, mais comme on ne s'est pas vus depuis… Et puis, tu aurais du t'en douter, vu que tu n'es pas venue témoigner au procès.

- Oui, je sais. Désolée pour ça d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'excuser. Tu sais tout ce que je te dois. Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas. J'ai bien compris, t'inquiète. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça. On l'a quand même envoyé au trou pour un moment, définitivement même. Et sans qu'il n'en connaisse ton implication.

Elle ne put dire un mot, les souvenirs affluant si vite qu'ils lui donnaient le tournis. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé. A ce qui s'était passé avant, oui, à ce qui avait suivi, aussi mais pas à ces moments là. Elle s'y était refusée.

- Et sinon, reprit-il, et elle lui fut reconnaissante de changer de sujet, tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant, oui ou non ?

Ok, pas si reconnaissante que ça finalement. Mais elle aurait du s'y attendre. Il était un bon flic il n'allait pas louper ça.

- Laisse tomber, Edward. S'il te plait.

Sourcil haussé, sourire en coin. Il fallait lui en donner plus.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est pas assez gros pour la police. J'ai vu comment ton ex semblait concerné. Inquiet, angoissé. Il ment bien, mais pas à moi.

Définitivement plus.

- C'est tout le contraire, Ed. C'est trop gros pour la police.

Sourcils haussé, visage fermé. Il avait pigé.

Il aurait pu lui rire à la figure, mais elle savait qu'il la connaissait mieux que ça. Il _savait_. Il avait compris, en quelques mots, ce qu'elle voulait dire. Que ça ne ferait que les mettre en danger. Que le poisson était si gros qu'il avait des connections partout, même dans la police, certainement. Surtout dans la police, justement. Il connaissait la corruption. Il en avait suffisamment fait les frais.

- Et une petite enquête en sous-marin ?

- Trop dangereux. Sérieux, Edward. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne fouilleras pas. En fait, j'ai besoin qu'une fois sorti de ce bar, tu oublies tout de tout ça. Classe l'affaire. Ce n'est même pas une affaire, non ? Tu recherches juste un véhicule en fuite qui a causé un carnage. Alors tu fous le matricule dans le logiciel, et tu t'arrêtes là. Je suis certaine que tes supérieurs ne savent même rien de ta petite visite à l'hôpital. Suis-les, pour une fois.

- Comment tu sais que… ?

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Comment savait-elle ? Rien de plus simple.

- Allez, je te connais. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau si tu sens un truc louche.

Il afficha une mine faussement vexée.

- On dirait que tu parles d'un chien.

Elle lui sourit, sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment offensé.

- Tu en as le flair, en tout cas. C'est pour ça que je te parle tout de go. Et puis, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi. Ok, pas au début, mais après oui. Et j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. J'ai besoin de pouvoir le faire encore une fois. Promets-moi.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Isabella.

- Je sais. Je sais à quel point ça peut te coûter de te retirer du jeu. T'es un petit Gregory House à toi tout seul. Ecoute, je te promets que si on doit faire appel à un coup de main, policier j'entends, je t'appelle avant les feds.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle lui prit la main. Il voulait surveiller ses arrières.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas interférer. Merde, Ed, pense à ta gamine. Essaie de vivre au moins assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait des souvenirs de toi, non ?

Ça eut l'effet totalement inverse. Il devint nerveux.

- Ça me rassure vachement sur ta sécurité, ça Isabella. Comment veux-tu que…

- Je ne risque rien, du moins tant que tu ne t'impliques pas. Fais le, et tu es sur qu'on est tous morts.

Il la sonda, comme il en avait l'habitude, et resta silencieux de longues minutes sans bouger. Elle ne cilla pas. Never did, never will.

- Ok.

Peu de mots échangés. Souvent truqués. Mais elle savait qu'il s'y tiendrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre devant le bar, les bras ballants.

_Que dit-on à un ancien amant qu'on n'a pas vu depuis quatre ans, qu'on ne reverra pas de sitôt et qui vous sait en danger sans rien pouvoir y faire ? Hum, pas sur que ça fasse partie de l'étiquette ça._

- On devrait pas rester sans nouvelle si longtemps. Gardons contact, ok ?

- Yep, et puis on pourra se faire des diners à quatre, tant qu'on n'y est. Toi, moi, Tanya et Mike. Je m'y vois déjà.

Il lui offrit une mine contrite, et passa la main sur sa nuque, gêné.

- Ouais, c'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit, peut-être.

- Non, en effet, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Il la regarda un moment, conscient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant un moment. A moins qu'elle ait besoin du concours de la police, et ce ne serait pas bon signe.

Alors il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort. Lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Prends soin de toi, ok ?

- Promis, lui chuchota-t-elle, quelques trémolos dans la voix.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna le dos et s'avança dans la rue. Bientôt, elle ne l'aperçut plus, et se décida à retourner à l'hôpital.

* * *

Elle passa les portes de l'hôpital et, sans y penser, monta directement vers la chambre de Rosalie. Bien sur, il était là, les bras croisés, le dos contre le mur. Une de ses longilignes jambes pliées et le pied contre le mur. L'air impassible, le regard furibond. Il l'attendait. Furieux_. Bien sur._

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'empoigna fermement par le coude et la conduisit dans l'une des salles de garde. La plus proche de la chambre où tout le monde était réuni. Il lui fit un peu mal, mais qu'importe. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir pire à affronter dans les minutes à venir.

Il la poussa sans contrefaçon à l'intérieur, s'incrusta lui-même dans la pièce et referma consciencieusement la porte derrière lui. Comme si quelqu'un allait en manquer une miette quand il se mettrait à hurler. Pourtant, quand il se tourna vers elle, si ses yeux criaient pour lui, sa bouche ne dit rien. Et il resta silencieux, longtemps.

_Si agaçant._

Alors c'est elle qui le brisa, ce silence assourdissant.

- Si tu as l'intention de crier et de dire des choses stupides comme tout à l'heure, commence tout de suite. Je n'ai pas toute ma journée.

Et les vannes s'ouvrirent.

- Stupides ? Dire ? Sembla-t-il hurler, et pourtant il n'haussa pas la voix. Mais c'est toi qui fais tout ça. Qu'as-tu _dit_ de _stupide_ à gogogadgetobras ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle, furibonde.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec lui. Pas maintenant. Et surtout pas avec lui. Il n'en avait absolument pas le droit. Alors elle le poussa, fort, et s'élança vers la porte. Elle retira le verrou et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle traversa le couloir, Jasper à ses basques, remis de sa surprise. Elle entra dans la chambre, où Rosalie dormait toujours. Dommage, elle aurait eu grand besoin d'un coup de main.

Les autres levèrent vers elle un regard surpris, sortant de leur prostration. Ils semblaient inquiets. Et avaient de toute évidence raison de l'être, pensa-t-elle quand Jasper s'introduisit dans la pièce à sa suite, ferma la porte et lui prit à nouveau le bras pour la retourner et la mettre face à lui.

Il n'était pas tendre, et elle osa un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Son regard à lui suivit le sien, et il se dépêcha de baisser les stores. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui prit les épaules.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Jasper… tenta d'intervenir Carlisle.

- Non, papa, répondit-il, catégorique. C'est important. Elle nous met tous en danger.

- C'est tout le contraire, s'exclama-t-elle, alors que d'un grand geste rapide, elle s'extirpa de sa poigne, repoussant violemment ses mains. Je sauve vos petits culs, à ta greluche et à toi.

Il ne releva pas le terme, mais joua de ses sourcils, sarcastique.

- Ah oui ? Et tu m'expliques comment parler à un flic de nos problèmes est-il censé nous aider ? Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire.

- Mais je le connais, lui ! Tu crois que tu l'as dupé, avec tes mains quasi tremblantes et ta manie de tout vouloir contrôler ? Qui crois-tu tromper Jasper. Je le connais, je te le répète. Il a senti l'embrouille à dix kilomètres. Et je te prie de croire qu'il n'aurait rien lâché si je n'étais pas intervenue !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez de deux doigts, comme agacé de devoir expliquer quelque chose à une gamine. Carlisle prit le relai, bien plus compatissant.

- Et que lui as-tu dit, exactement Bella ?

- Mais rien, répondot-elle, exaspérée. Je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails, figurez-vous. Et je n'ai pas prononcé le nom de Caius Volturi devant lui. Je ne suis pas folle ! Il connait la police, ses limites, son incapacité parfois et sa corruption surtout. Il en a assez fait les frais lui-même. Je lui ai juste dit que c'était trop gros, que s'en mêler nous porterait préjudice. Il ne fera pas d'enquête.

Mais Carlisle posa la question qui fit mouche.

- Même pas officieusement ?

- Il l'a proposé, mais je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire. Au moment où je vous parle, il a mis toute cette histoire de côté. Il en fera le minimum pour que personne ne suspecte rien, et classera l'affaire dès que possible.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Demanda Emmett, concerné.

- Je lui fais confiance. Je lui confierais ma vie.

Cet argument fit mouche chez Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett. Mais il sembla décupler la colère de Jasper, et il dit les mots de trop.

- Qu'il soit passé entre tes cuisses ne fait pas obligatoirement de lui quelqu'un de confiance.

La gifle partit avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en empêcher. Puissante, elle y mit toute ses forces et la tête de Jasper partit en arrière sous le coup. Pas qu'elle le regretta. Elle aimerait dire qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Mais les limites, il les avait déjà atteintes depuis un certain temps.

Le hoquet de stupeur d'Esmée, le « Jasper » autoritaire de Carlisle et celui furieux d'Emmett ne valaient rien comparé aux yeux de Jasper quand, lentement, il releva la tête de façon à croiser ses yeux. Les siens étaient choqués, horrifiés. Il semblait ne pas croire qu'il ait dit ça. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Il le savait. Personne ne dit rien, le silence les recouvra tous et se prolongea. Parce que dès que quelqu'un dirait un mot, ce serait fini. Bien fini, cette fois-ci, semblait-il.

Elle allait s'effondrer bientôt, elle le savait. Et hors de question qu'elle ne le fasse ici. Alors elle tourna les talons, littéralement, et partit pour la porte. Et se figea.

Alice, les yeux écarquillés, se tenait sur le seuil. Figée, elle semblait désolée pour Bella. Puis se tourna vers son mari et son regard se fit plus dur. Bella aurait voulu partir, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir la greluche de Jasper le réprimander pour ce qu'il lui avait dit à elle, l'ex désastreuse. Encore moins d'écouter Jasper s'excuser, penaud, parce qu'_elle _le lui avait demandé. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les mots que Bella attendait qui sortirent de la bouche honnie.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Il est temps de parler, Jasper.

* * *

Voilà mes p'tits loups ! Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce petit chapitre?

Pour les inspirés de la review, petites questions : dans le chapitre précédent, qu'avez-vous pensé de la complicité Jasper/Bella? Et dans celui-ci, de leur petite guéguerre? De leurs échanges? Du reste de la famille? De Jasper tout seul? Et d'Edward?

Comme je l'ai dit au début de ce chapitre, il va certainement y avoir une pause dans la publication, due tout simplement au fait que je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur ces deux ou trois prochaines semaines. Mais dès que je rentre, je m'y remets, promis !

Sur ce, une bonne semaine à tous :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

**Note de l'auteure**** : A l'attention de mes petits loups ! Et oui, me revoilà ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre en plus ! Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais sachez que vous m'avez manqué ! Tout comme mes personnages, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant je n'ai pas écrit une ligne ! Ce qui fait que ce chapitre est le dernier écrit. Je l'avais écrit un peu avant de partir, et l'ai finit juste avant de partir. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews avant de m'en aller, et donc je n'ai pas pu poster. Je poste mercredi au lieu de dimanche, d'une part parce que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre, et d'autre part parce que je ne serais pas là du week end ! Je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça !  
**

**Sinon, j'ai quand même écrit un peu, puisque j'ai finit le chapitre suivant de Temps qui attend, temps qui espère. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de répondre aux reviews, et je posterais. Je vais essayer de travailler la semaine prochaine pour la suite des deux fics, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à vous poster le dimanche 27 ! En attendant, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Des bisous tout plein ! **

Réponse aux reviews : 

Mauricette : Ah la la, tes théories…. Je ne peux rien te dire malheureusement, où serait le fun sinon ? Mais tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre suivant, enfin dans celui que tu vas lire d'ici quelques secondes. Il était temps ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre, et ne pas te faire trop attendre pour la suite. Je sais où je vais, mais faut-il encore l'écrire… En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien, merci d'aimer ce que j'écris, et merci surtout de me suivre ainsi. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires, et de voir que tu rentres autant dans mon histoire. Bref, je vais m'arrêter avant de me transformer en fleur bleue. J'espère que la suite te plaira. J PS : Non, je n'étais pas en vacances, loin de là !

Grazie : Merci pour ta review, encore ! Ne sois pas trop dure avec Jasper, on dit de ces choses quand on est en colère ! J'espère que les réponses de ce chapitre t'aideront à le voir un peu différemment. Bonne lecture !

Camelia Bella : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! C'est bien d'être Girl Power, mais que serions-nous sans les hommes ? De qui pourrions-nous bien nous plaindre ? Lol, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bonne lecture !

Alex16 : Désolée de vous avoir laissé sur cette fin, mais il faut bien ménager le suspens ! Et pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai pas même fait exprès. Mais j'ai une vie en dehors de cette histoire, et je ne pouvais pas dire : bah non, désolée, mais mes lecteurs attendent ! Sinon, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bonne lecture !

Romane : Et oui, je suis un peu vicieuse sur les bords ! J'aime torturer mes petits lecteurs ! Non, sérieusement, désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais le voici le voilà, le chapitre des révélations ! J'espère que tu aimerais !

Annetoutsimplement : Non, non, coqs EN pattes ! Lol, je me suis peut-être un peu gourée, désolée… Sinon, voici u des tiroirs qui se révèle… J'espère que tu en aimeras le contenu ! Merci encore pour ta review, c'était… wouaoh ! J'adore quand tu dissèques tout, c'est grandiose ! Continues ! J'adore ! Bref, hâte de lire ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre ! Et bonne lecture J

Larosesurleau : Ah ah ! Désolée, il va falloir lire la suite pour savoir tout ça J Bonne lecture !

G6K : Je suis désolée, mais je crains que les tortures verbales ne soient terminées. Ou tout du moins, réduites fortement. Pour les réponses, par contre, c'est maintenant ! Merci d'aimer, et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre J Enjoy le prochain chapitre !

Paulipopo : Ton surnom est canon ! Sinon, les voici, les réponses à tes questions ! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Rosabella01 : Dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, mais je te promets que ça n'a rien à coir avec ma fic. Tout sort de mon crâne, à tel point que je me demande parfois s'il n'y a pas plusieurs personnes là-haut, lol ! Sinon, les voici, les fameuses réponses à toutes nos questions. J'espère que cela te conviendra ! Bonne lecture J

Hp-draco : J'en conclue que tu aimes les fics centrées sur le perso de Draco ! Perso, j'adorerais en faire une, mais je trouve le personnage compliqué et j'ai peur de ne pas respecter la trame de son caractère. Et je déteste les fics qui dénaturalisent le personnage, lol. Du coup, j'ai un peu la frousse de m'y confronter. Et puis, j'ai déjà du boulot avec mes deux fics en cours. Bref, lol. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture J

Oliveronica Cullen Masen : La voici ! Merci de me lire :J

Chanur : Euh… Je crois que ta review est incomplète. Je n'ai pas la fin de ta phrase, mais je crois que j'ai compris le sentiment principal, lol. Mais tu sais, parfois, quand on est en colère, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense absolument pas. Enfin, peut-être que tu le comprendras un peu mieux à la fin de ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci encore pour tes reviews !

DiNozzo-NCIS : Bon, toi, tu es un(e) fan d'NCIS ! Que penses-tu du départ de Ziva et du double épisode d'introduction de la dixième saison ? Sinon, merci pour ta reviex, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire J

Nina12 : J'adore tes commentaires, j'adore le fait que tu aies commenté chaque chapitre que tu as lu ! Merci infiniment, j'espère que tu aimeras le suivant, et que tu le commenteras également !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason - Pink

* * *

Personne n'avait rien dit. Bella avait immédiatement contacté Jo, l'interne, et lui avait demandé, à titre personnel, de rester auprès de Rosalie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de la famille ne vienne prendre le relai.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous de l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers différentes directions, puisqu'ils étaient venus à plusieurs voitures. Elle vit qu'Emmett était toujours déboussolé, tout cela était un peu trop pour lui, et elle ne voulut pas le laisser seul, alors que Jasper et Alice prenaient la voiture de cette dernière, et que Carlisle et Esmée se dirigeaient vers la leur.

- Emmett, tu viens avec moi.

Il ne releva même pas la tête vers elle alors qu'elle l'apostrophait, et se contenta de la suivre, la tête toujours baissée. Il semblait soulagé que quelqu'un pense pour lui, qu'elle lui dise quoi faire et quand, comme incapable de penser à lui, de prendre n'importe quelle décision. Elle se doutait qu'il était encore très secoué par tous les événements des derniers jours, et autant elle savait attendre ces explications depuis des années maintenant, autant elle n'était pas sure que le moment soit bien choisi, et surtout qu'Emmett supporterait d'autres révélations et d'autres changements.

Alors qu'elle démarrait, elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son ami. Il avait les deux coudes posés sur ses genoux, légèrement espacés, la tête entre les mains. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, se releva et se secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose, ou de quelques idées morbides.

Elle le tira de ses pensées, lui parlant d'une voix étrangement basse.

- Ca va ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, apparemment surpris qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole. Il allait pour dire quelque chose, puis sembla se raviser. Au lieu de quoi, il tourna la tête vers la route avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Non. Rosalie devrait être là. Elle les a attendus plus de cinq ans ces fichues explications.

- Je sais.

Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

Une fois arrivés et garés devant la maison, alors qu'Emmett amorçait déjà le geste de sortir de la voiture, Bella resta fermement assise au volant. Il se retourna vers elle et referma la portière de la voiture. Il s'assit et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant vouloir lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Bella avait les poings crispés sur le volant. Arrivait enfin un moment qu'elle avait longtemps attendu, et pourtant, elle n'était pas sure d'en avoir réellement envie. Pas maintenant. Elle avait peur d'avoir encore plus mal en sortant de cette maison qu'en y entrant. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Emmett, qui la fixait un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Allez Bella. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Elle lui sourit, comme elle put, et s'extirpa de la voiture.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, ils se rendirent directement dans le salon où le reste de la famille les attendait. Rosalie manquait cruellement à l'appel et chacun en était conscient. Les autres étaient déjà assis, couplés. Bella serra la mâchoire en avisant les mains reliées de Jasper et d'Alice. Emmett le remarqua et attrapa sa main à son tour alors qu'ils prenaient place sur un canapé, leur faisant face.

Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole au milieu d'un silence gêné.

- Bien. On vous écoute.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour y chercher du courage.

- Alice et moi ne sommes pas mariés.

Esmée l'interrompit.

- Nous savons ça, Jasper.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est nous ne le sommes ni officiellement, ni officieusement.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, finit par répondre sa mère, semblant véritablement perdue.

Il hésita un instant, et Alice serra sa main plus fort. Il se tourna vers elle, et son sourire, reconnaissant, tendre, porta un nouveau coup à la poitrine de Bella. Qu'il en finisse, se dit-elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, et ne l'avons jamais été.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les « Quoi ? », les « Comment ? » et les « De quoi tu parles ? » s'entrechoquèrent et bien vite ils ne s'entendaient plus parler. Sauf Jasper et Bella. Le premier ne quittait pas la deuxième du regard, qui elle, avait entrouvert la bouche pour parler et s'était interrompue. Pour dire quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

- Explique-toi, intervint Carlisle.

Jasper reporta son attention sur son père, détournant difficilement le regard de Bella.

- Il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant, je travaillais pour le bureau du procureur. A l'époque, tous les flics de la ville tentaient de mettre la main et de coffrer Aro Volturi. Avec lui, ils auraient pu mettre à terre une bonne partie de la mafia italienne de Seattle, puisqu'il en était à la tête. Alors quelle aubaine quand sa belle-fille elle-même s'est présentée de son propre chef au bureau du procureur. On a gardé l'information la plus secrète possible, pour éviter les fuites, même au sein de la police.

- J'étais enceinte, intervint Alice, les larmes aux yeux, et je ne voulais pas que cet enfant naisse dans ce milieu, dans ce monde là. Si jamais c'était un garçon, je savais quel serait l'avenir qui lui serait réservé. J'avais peur de la vie que je lui offrais. Mais je n'avais nulle part où aller…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de continuer. Ses yeux étaient fuyants. Jasper prit la relève à son tour.

- Elle nous donnait des informations. J'étais son référent, la personne avec qui elle communiquait. J'étais le plus jeune du bureau et donc le moins reconnaissable. On se retrouvait toujours au même restaurant. Le problème c'est que les informations qu'elle nous donnait ne faisaient pas suffisamment avancer le dossier. Jamais rien de concluant. Aro ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Et puis un jour elle m'a appelé en pleurant, et je lui ai donné rendez-vous à notre place habituelle.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir de ses pensées, ou pour se reprocher quelque chose.

- J'ai été stupide. Imprudent même. J'étais inquiet et au lieu de l'attendre à l'intérieur comme d'habitude, je l'ai attendue à l'extérieur.

Alice lui adressa un regard indulgent.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas ta faute. Ils nous auraient vus quand même, ils seraient rentrés dans le resto. Et puis, j'ai tout autant ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Si je ne t'avais pas sauté dans les bras…

Bella retint sa respiration. C'était ridicule, vraiment, mais l'imaginer lui sauter dans les bras comme le premier film à l'eau de rose lui serra les entrailles. Elle apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, que leurs lèvres ne se touchaient jamais, qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, qu'elle n'avait pas droit à toutes ces caresses qu'elle, elle connaissait par cœur, et la jalousie la prenait parce qu'il l'avait brièvement serrée dans ses bras ? D'un autre côté, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment à toute cette histoire. Pas encore. Elle venait de passer des années à la haïr, à penser qu'il l'avait trompée, qu'il avait pourri tout ce qui avait fait leur histoire et leur vie jusqu'à ce moment, pour apprendre que… que quoi, au juste ? Elle n'avait pas encore apprit grand-chose.

Elle allait leur demander de continuer, mais Emmett la devança.

- Arrêtez de vous renvoyer des politesses un instant, et expliquez-vous. Ça n'a aucun sens tout ça.

Jasper et Alice tournèrent la tête, non vers lui, mais vers elle. Puis reprirent le fil de leur histoire.

- Elle était en pleurs quand elle est arrivée. Elle a couru vers moi et je l'ai réceptionnée. Je l'ai réconfortée.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, comme pour lui expliquer qu'il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Cette histoire avait du tourner et retourner dans sa tête des centaines de fois, si elle était à l'origine de son départ.

- Le problème, c'est que deux des hommes de main de Volturi nous avaient suivis. Et il ne fallait pas être devins pour comprendre ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. Pas question après ça de renvoyer Alice chez elle. Nous l'avons cachée, mais elle ne rentrait pas dans le programme de protection des témoins, puisqu'il n'y avait officiellement aucune affaire en cours.

Il s'arrêta, hésitant sur la suite. Cherchant les mots, certainement. Comment expliquer. Comment leur expliquer.

- Il valait mieux que les Volturi pensent qu'Alice avait une liaison, plutôt qu'elle donnait des informations au bureau du procureur. C'était bien moins dangereux.

- Pourquoi ?, intervint Bella.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Chaque détail. Besoin de comprendre chacun de ses raisonnements. Ces événements avaient changé sa vie de façon drastique, et avaient bien failli l'envoyer directement dans la tombe, les deux pieds devant. Alors elle se disait qu'elle avait tous les droits de savoir, et qu'ils avaient le devoir de tout lui dire.

Jasper se tourna vers elle, comme rassuré de lui voir enfin une réaction.

- Alice ayant une liaison, ça ne posait problème qu'à son mari, Aro Volturi ayant d'autres problèmes sur le moment. Quelques histories avec les Irlandais. Caïus voudrait se venger, c'était certain, mais Aro ne prendrait pas part à l'affaire. Et si Caïus devenait trop obsédé par cette histoire, Aro l'aurait replacé rapidement sur le chemin de ses priorités. Par contre, s'ils avaient apprit qu'Alice donnait des informations sur eux au procureur, Aro se serait complètement impliqué, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait fait tuée.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Carlisle ne prenne la parole, le médecin en lui reprenant du service. Pragmatisme et logique.

- Donc, maintenant, … vous … vous êtes revenus à la case départ ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Jasper, Aro Volturi a été arrêté et mis en prison pour une très lourde peine il y a près d'un an. Mais ils n'avaient rien contre Caïus et son père s'est dépêché de le décharger de toute responsabilité dans ses affaires, histoire qu'il puisse reprendre la suite en toute impunité.

Bella comprenait jusque là. Tout cela paraissait logique et elle saisissait pourquoi ils avaient choisi de laisser croire aux Volturi qu'ils avaient une liaison. Mais pourquoi le leur faire croire à eux ?

- Ok. maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous avez cru bon de nous servir le même mensonge, à nous, Jasper ? Ta famille ?

Emmett. Encore et toujours. Les bonnes questions, au bon moment. Et il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Bella le bénit d'être là pour elle, et d'être ce qu'il était.

- Au moment où ils nous ont vus, ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui j'étais. Et ils ne m'avaient vu que de loin, approximativement. Je savais qu'ils mettraient un moment à savoir qui j'étais. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils y arriveraient. Et moi ici, en contact avec vous, ce n'était pas seulement moi que je mettais en danger. Merde, je connaissais la mafia. Je travaillais sur ce dossier. Je savais tout de leurs méthodes d'intimidation, et de torture. Ils auraient commencé par Bella. Moi parti, avec Alice sans doute, coupant tout contact avec ceux que j'aimais… vous ne leur serviez plus à rien.

Il se tourna vers elle, et haussa les épaules encore une fois, impuissant, tout comme à l'époque. La façon dont il la regardait…

- Quel autre choix j'avais ?

Puis, plus doucement.

- Je voulais attendre la fin de tes examens. Alors on a tout mis en place avec le procureur, et une semaine après, nous étions partis.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Alice et Jasper attendaient très certainement leurs réactions, mais personne ne disait mot, chacun étant occupé à tenter de prendre la pleine mesure des révélations qui venaient d'être faites. Bella était certaine que Carlisle et Esmée s'empresseraient de lui pardonner, trop heureux de retrouver le fils qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Qu'il la quitte passe encore, mais qu'il quitte toute sa famille, sans presque jamais donner signe de vie ? C'était déjà beaucoup plus difficile à croire connaissant Jasper.

Mais elle ? Etait-elle prête à pardonner ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison de lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, cette rancœur ne disparaissait pas. Et ce ne serait pas le cas tout de suite. Comment faire disparaitre cinq années de souffrance ? Comment faire disparaitre toute cette colère, toute cette rancœur, qu'elle avait cultivée pendant si longtemps ?

Il y avait une question, pourtant…

- Tu dis que tu es parti pour nous protéger, pour me protéger. Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu me quittais pour une autre ? Que tu me trompais ? Je… je ne comprends pas.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard presque suppliant. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle le comprenne.

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire, Bella…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, plus virulente. Je comprends bien cette partie-là. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre…

Il détourna les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait croire ça. Tu en as tiré tes propres conclusions. Si j'étais parti comme un voleur, tu aurais tenté de me retrouver…

- Mais la lettre…

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, excluant clairement les autres de la conversation, mais ils écoutèrent consciencieusement chacun de ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas menti dans cette lettre. Je n'ai fait que te dire ce que je pouvais te dire. Tu en as tiré tes propres conclusions. Mais je n'ai jamais…

Bella chercha. Elle connaissait cette lettre sur le bout des doigts. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais relue, après ces quelques jours, les derniers qu'elle avait passés dans leur appartement. Mais les mots n'avaient jamais voulu quitter sa mémoire. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour les oublier.

* * *

_« Bella, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais parti. Et je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. J'aurais aimé rester, t'épouser et passer ma vie à tes côtés, crois-moi, mais cela ne m'est plus possible._

_Peut-être nous sommes-nous rencontrés trop jeunes, peut-être avons-nous fait les mauvais choix à un moment donné. Très certainement même. Je ne suis plus capable de tenir mes promesses, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre cette vie. Crois-moi, si je restais, nous en souffririons tous deux tellement. _

_J'ai rencontré une femme, et je pars avec elle. N'essaie pas de me retrouver, cela ne servirait à rien. Je sais à quel point tu vas me haïr, et même si les choses sont probablement mieux ainsi, mon cœur se brise à cette pensée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire tout ceci en face, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir tout t'expliquer._

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'est difficile de partir, de te quitter, de tous vous quitter. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser. Ma place est auprès d'elle désormais. _

_Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie. Vis, aime, sois heureuse, sans moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu me jugeras hypocrite, mais je pense vraiment qu'en partant, et en coupant tout contact avec toi, je le fais pour ton bien._

_Je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais. Tu seras toujours dans mes pensées. Une partie de mon cœur te sera toujours réservée, à toi et à tout ce qu'on a vécu. Et j'en chérirais chaque moment, tant que je vivrais._

_Je t'aime, _

_Jasper. » _

* * *

Alors qu'elle repassait encore et encore chaque mot que contenait cette lettre dans ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus la même signification qu'ils avaient toujours eu pour elle. Maintenant elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. Maintenant, connaissant toute l'histoire, elle était capable de lire entre les lignes.

- Jasper, tu… je te crois pour le « nous n'étions pas ensemble », c'est pour le « nous ne l'avons jamais été » que… je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, vous avez vécu ensemble pendant plus de cinq ans, vous faisant passer pour un couple, élevant un enfant ensemble…

Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule. Elle aurait voulu ne pas poser cette question. Après tout, il était normal qu'elle pose la question pour le temps où ils étaient ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui ils ne l'étaient plus et il n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre. Sa question n'était absolument pas légitime et elle se faisait l'image d'une petite amie jalouse. Elle regretta ses mots au moment où ils passèrent ses lèvres. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

La question le surprit, et Bella se morigéna davantage encore. Cependant, quand il lui répondit, il crocheta son regard au sien et ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard, articulant un peu trop chacun de ses mots, comme s'il souhaitait faire en sorte qu'elle le croit, coûte que coûte. Comme si cela avait énormément d'importance. Comme si son avis était plus important que celui de n'importe qui.

Pourtant, ça n'était pas le cas.

- Non, nous ne… Nous avons vécu ensemble, au début. Et puis, Alice a rencontré quelqu'un, et c'est lui qui a vécu avec eux, c'est lui qui a élevé Tom. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui pour des raisons évidentes, mais… moi je vivais dans l'appartement du dessus. Je…

Il cherchait ses mots, mais n'eut pas le temps de les trouver. Et le monde extérieur se rappela à eux.

- Oh, Jasper, s'exclama Esmée, courant dans les bras de son fils et le serrant si fort pour la première fois depuis des années.

Carlisle se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de son fils, mais le regard qu'il lui portait ne trompait pas. Il semblait si fier de lui, si fier de son fils, fier qu'il ait fait les choix qu'il avait faits. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être fière de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner si facilement.

Même Emmett lui serra la main. Même lui la lâchait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'abandonnait, qu'on se rangeait de son côté à lui.

Comme si la vie devait reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment gérer toute cette souffrance si elle n'avait même plus de bouc-émissaire ? Comment s'empêcher de l'aimer à nouveau, de l'aimer davantage, si elle ne pouvait plus l'accabler de tous ses malheurs ? Comment gérer leur proximité si elle n'avait plus de raison de l'ignorer ? De le détester ? De tenter de le blesser ?

Alors elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, et Emmett l'apostropha, les sourcils froncés.

- Belle, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais elle l'arrêta tout de suite, le coupa avant qu'il ne continue. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'elle allait lui sourire, lui dire merci, le prendre dans ses bras, peut-être ? Et redevenir la Bella d'avant ? Mais la Bella d'avant était bel et bien morte, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle n'existait plus. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière juste par quelques jolies paroles. Quelques soient les causes, les conséquences en avaient été les mêmes. Il était bien parti, il l'avait bien abandonnée, elle, alors qu'il avait conscience de ce que ça lui ferait.

Et il état parti pour une autre, quoi qu'ils en pensent.

Quelques soient les buts qui l'avaient motivés, rien n'avait changé au final. Il l'avait abandonnée. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. C'était fini. Il ne l'aimait plus. Et elle se rendit compte que c'était toujours aussi difficile. Elle avait rêvé qu'il revienne, qu'il lui dise que tout ça n'était pas réel. Et quelque part, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Mais cinq ans trop tard. Et elle se rendait compte que ça ne soulageait pas la douleur. Pire, elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que c'était le même Jasper, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Et c'était pire que tout.

- Je… je suis désolée…. Mais… mais… je ne peux pas.

Elle tourna les talons, et sans un regard en arrière, s'élança vers la sortie. Les autres, trop choqués pour réagir, ne la suivirent pas tout de suite. Et quand ils le firent finalement, elle était déjà au volant de sa voiture et enclenchait la marche arrière. Elle pleurait trop pour pouvoir distinguer l'expression de leurs visages alors que déjà, elle s'éloignait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa conduite la ramena au seul endroit où elle avait vraiment envie de se trouver, et elle se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Elle montait précipitamment jusqu'à la chambre de Rosalie, espérant bêtement qu'elle serait réveillée, et qu'elle pourrait lui parler. Mais bien sur, elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle le savait, pourtant. Sur place, elle remplaça Jo, qui ne lui demanda rien malgré les nombreuses larmes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui ravageaient son visage. Elle ne lui posa pas de question, se contentant de s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre. Elle lui en était reconnaissante ; en fait, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de son amie, de sa meilleure amie qui, elle en était sure, elle, l'aurait comprise. Elle s'attendait presque à voir entrer Alex, prévenu par sa copine, mais ne le vit pas arriver, et elle se rendit finalement à l'évidence : Jo ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle la bénissait de nouveau. En cet instant, elle n'avait besoin que de Rosalie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se mit à parler, à raconter, à s'expliquer, pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. A la fin, elle était vidée, elle n'avait plus de larme à verser, mais bizarrement apaisée. Alors elle se tut, et se contenta de lui tenir la main.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte d'une présence à ses côtés. Emmett. Bien évidemment. Il prit lui aussi son temps avant de parler.

- C'est Jasper qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

Elle répondit, sarcastique.

- Il me connait si bien…

Il sourit, faiblement, avant d'ajouter :

- Non, pas tant que ça. Il voulait venir. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Et comment. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Quand elle le fit finalement, sa voix était si chevrotante qu'elle eut l'impression que les sons avaient remplacé les mots. Elle ne lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur que dans un murmure, à peine audible.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Je sais. Je sais, Bella.

Et sa main retrouva le chemin de la sienne.

- Je sais ce que tu as traversé. J'en sais une partie, tout du moins.

Puis, d'une voix plus douce, s'excusant presque :

- Mais tu dois comprendre que pour nous…

- Je sais, Emmett. Je comprends parfaitement. Et bien sur que je ne vous en voudrais pas pour ça. Mais ne me forcez pas à… rien que le fait d'être cordiale avec lui prendra certainement du temps. C'est toujours si douloureux…

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, et elle finit par se tourner vers lui. Quand il vit l'état de son visage, il prit la pleine conscience de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ça ne change rien, tu sais… pour moi, ça ne change rien. La… douleur… les choix que j'ai fait après… ça ne change pas ce que j'ai vécu. C'est comme si tout à coup, je n'avais plus le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens, alors que c'était vrai quelques minutes avant. Mais je ressens toujours la même chose. Ça fait mal de la même façon…

Il ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y engouffra avec plaisir. Non, avec besoin.

- Bien sur, Bella. Je comprends. Tout le monde comprend.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et les larmes revinrent, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Il la laissa pleurer tout son soul contre son épaule, alors qu'elle tâchait de comprendre comment leurs vies pouvaient en être arrivées là où ils en étaient. Comment une toute petite erreur de parcours, qu'elle n'avait même pas commise, dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance, dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, pouvait avoir pourri tout ce qu'elle avait acquis dans sa vie, nécrosant sa poitrine et n'y laissant qu'un énorme trou béant. Trou qu'elle avait mis des années à combler, et encore, plutôt de façon chaotique. Et aujourd'hui, tout ça était de nouveau en danger.

Elle finit par se redresser, et lui sourire faiblement à travers ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas si elle m'entend. Alors tu devrais probablement tout lui expliquer quand elle se réveillera.

Il lui sourit, plus authentique cette fois-ci. Elle lui embrassa la joue, celle de Rosalie, puis sortit et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle, auprès d'un homme qui lui, ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Un homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Retrouver un univers familier devait lui faire cet effet. Elle retrouvait enfin son chez-elle pour la première fois en plusieurs jours. Elle posa ses clefs dans le plat sur la petite table basse de l'entrée, accrocha son manteau au porte-manteau à côté, et allait se diriger vers le salon quand elle remarqua Mike, qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement des deux pièces. En voyant sa mine défaite, il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit les bras et elle s'y engouffra avec joie.

Il la dirigea jusqu'au salon, les assis sur le canapé et la laissa pleurer tout son saoul. Puis, il finit par parler d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise.

- Bella… est-ce que… c'est Rose ?

Elle balbutia sa réponse, comme elle put.

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas Rose. Enfin pas seulement. Elle... Il n'y a pas encore de changement. Elle va s'en remettre. C'est Jasper. Faut que je te raconte…

Et elle le fit, pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. Elle lui dit tout, n'omettant que le danger potentiel dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Tu comprends, tout ça… plus Rose...

- Ça fait beaucoup. C'est peut-être un petit peu trop pour toi d'ailleurs…

Elle le regarda, outrée par ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais son expression n'exprimait que son inquiétude. Inquiétude légitime.

- Non, Mike. Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai fait cette connerie une fois, et ça m'a emmené droit aux portes de l'enfer. Et puis, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je me le suis promis. J'ai trop à perdre.

Il parut rassuré, bien que toujours concerné par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser que si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, s'ils avaient choisi quelqu'un d'autre au bureau du procureur pour s'occuper de toute cette histoire, elle serait heureuse aujourd'hui ? Peut-être mariée, peut-être maman, qui savait ?

Alors qu'aujourd'hui que tout ceci était arrivé, elle ne se voyait pas avoir des enfants. Ça lui paraissait impossible. Impossible à réaliser. En partant, Jasper avait rouvert des blessures qui étaient déjà là, depuis que sa propre mère…. Il les avait aggravés. Toute cette histoire avait tout gâché.

Elle ne se sentit pas s'endormir dans les bras de son amant, pas plus qu'elle ne le sentit la soulever et l'emmener dans leur chambre, ou la tenir toute la nuit, la veillant dans son sommeil, s'assurant qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir. Parce que, toute cette histoire était arrivée. Rien ne servait de tourner en rond avec des « et si », et des « pourquoi ». C'était arrivé, et elle devait faire avec.

Comme elle avait fait avec ces dernières années. Elle devait continuer sa vie, et chérir ce qu'elle avait, et ce qu'elle avait construit. Parce qu'après tout, même si aujourd'hui elle connaissait la vérité, ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Plusieurs années les séparaient. Tout un monde les séparait. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, et elle ne devrait plus l'être de lui. Même si elle l'était. Et puis, aussi, parce qu'elle aimait Mike. Elle l'aimait sincèrement. C'était routinier, confortable, rassurant. Et ça n'était pas forcément mauvais. Elle était bien comme ça, et parfois, la vie, c'était juste être bien.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, mes p'tits loups ! N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review, parce que là je n'ai rien écrit du tout de la suite ! Et vos reviews constituent mon carburant ! Je vais avoir besoin de tout le carburant possible et imaginable lol ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Sur ce, une bonne semaine et j'espère reposter très vite !


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi. Le contexte et les personnages secondaires appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes.

**Note de l'auteure**** : Bonjour mes p'tits loups ! J'ai commencé l'écriture de ce chapitre hier soir, et je ne me suis pas laissé distraire. Je l'ai finie i peine cinq minutes, et je me suis dit, allez, on ne s'arrête pas sur cette belle lancée. **

**Donc réponse aux reviews, et me voilà qui poste ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir ! **

**Je n'avais rien écrit depuis des semaines, et l'inspiration est revenue tout à coup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais que je ne respecte pas la fréquence de publication du début, mais je fais ce que je peux, promis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne semaine, mes p'tits loups ****J**

Réponse aux reviews :

Grazie : Merci pour ta review. Je ne me voyais pas la faire tomber, comme ça, dans les bras de Jasper. Cinq ans, c'est long. Et puis, elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il en est pour lui, elle a Mike, et elle ne peut pas… enfin, bref. Je trouvais cette réaction beaucoup plus réaliste, en tout cas c'est celle que j'aurais eu. Contente que cela t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera autant pour le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture à toi !

Yume-cry : Peut-être pas en colère. Mais comme c'est une histoire PDV Bella, on ne se met pas vraiment à la place de ce pauvre jeune homme, lol. Mais oui, sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je la voyais mal lui retomber dans les bras comme ça. Et puis, qui nous dit que c'est ce qu'il voudrait, d'abord ? Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, et j'espère que tu continueras de suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture J

Camelia Bella : C'est tout à fait ton droit, de ne pas aimer cette suite. Mais ne crois-tu pas que tu réagirais de même à leur place ? Personnellement, si c'était mon frère, je ne sais même pas si je lui en aurais voulu du départ, alors… Et puis, si je n'avance pas dans mon histoire, elle n'aurait pas vraiment d'intérêt… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là, et merci pour ta review. Tout commentaire est constructif J Bonne lecture et bonne continuation si je ne revois pas là !

Patoun : D'un autre côté, Bella n'est pas restée en « jachère » pendant cinq ans non plus… lol ! En tout cas, merci de me suivre, et merci pour tes reviews J

Larosesurleau : Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ton commentaire, parce que sinon je te dirais des choses sur le chapitre qui suit. Alors bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review !

Alex16 : Leurs réactions sont, à mon sens, plutôt compréhensives. Et c'est sa famille aussi… Le monde des adultes n'est jamais facile. En tout cas, merci de me suivre, de tes reviews et de t'impliquer comme ça dans mon histoire. Ça fait un plaisir fou !

Miss StarPolaris : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai l'impression de devoir me faire l'avocat du diable à chaque réponse de review, mais Jasper n'est peut-être pas un mauvais bougre… Après tout, qui peut se vanter d'avoir un ex prêt à tout abandonner pour nous protéger ? Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre, et d'aimer mon histoire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est important pour moi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine, j'espère J

Hp-drago : Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait rougir de plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Pour tout t'avouer, moi non plus je n'aime pas les personnages féminins à la Emma Bovary. Je les préfère fortes et combattantes aussi. Après tout, on n'a pas toujours l'occasion de le faire dans la vraie vie, autant se faire plaisir à l'écrit J Bonne lecture !

Mauricette : La voici, la voilà ! J'espère que j'ai été inspirée, et que tu aimeras J J'essaie de coller au plus, en tout cas au niveau réaction des personnages, à la réalité. Si j'ai le courage, et l'inspiration, je ferais peut-être un POV Jasper, histoire de le comprendre un peu plus, à la fin. On verra, j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et continues d'être sincère, c'est tout ce que je demande. Sur ce, bonne lecture J

G6K : Ta review m'a énormément fait sourire ! Pour Jasper, je ne me suis peut-être pas très bien expliquée dans le chapitre précédent, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que prendraient les choses. Quand c'est arrivé, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Au début, pour lui, c'était surtout un gros dossier et une chance de faire ses preuves. Mais les choses se passent rarement comme on les avait prévues. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Sur ce, je te dis bonne lecture, et à la prochaine, j'espère J

Ecathe38 : Je me cache derrière mon ordinateur, le visage rouge comme une tomate sous cette avalanche de compliments ! Merci infiniment, je suis tellement contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'ai toujours eu des idées très arrêtées sur la façon dont j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent dans tel livre/serie/film. Et avant de tomber dans le grand univers de la fanfiction, je n'avais aucune idée de comment les exprimer. J'avais ce trop-plein d'histoire dans la tête, et c'était frustrant. J'écrivais, mais écrire pour soi seulement n'est pas toujours très motivant. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager tout ça avec d'autres aujourd'hui. Merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère te retrouver par la suite. Bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant J

Annetoutsimplement : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite J Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère J

AnonymousReader : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture J

RobstenCindy : T'inquiète, c'est prévu J cela prendra du temps, mais c'est le but de départ, lol. En attendant, une petite scénette dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère J

Nina12 : Coucou, miss ! Merci pour ta nouvelle review. Concernant Jasper, il ne lui reproche rien. Le pauvre, ça n'a pas du être facile… lol, je me fais l'avocat du diable parce qu'il ne remporte pas les suffrages ces temps-ci. En tout cas, voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira J Bonne lecture !

Betty24011987 : Je crois que ta review ne s'est pas correctement tapée… Ou que tu as cliqué sur « review » sans t'en rendre compte. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue J

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

In another life, I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises,  
be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were  
the one that got away  
the one that got away

Kate Pery – "The one that got away"

* * *

Bella sortit de sa douche, encore un peu sonnée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Mike une bonne partie de celle-ci, et le sommeil qui avait finit par la terrasser avait été plus qu'agité. Sa tête en était la première preuve. Elle avait le visage bouffi et les yeux rougis par les larmes ; sans compter les cernes qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux. Elle souffla face à son reflet. Quand sa vie avait-elle prit une telle tournure ? Elle eut un sourire sarcastique alors que la réponse s'affichait clairement dans sa tête : le jour où Jasper était partit, le jour où il avait prit seul une décision qui les concernait tous les deux.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain. Aussitôt, une forte odeur de bacon s'approcha de ses narines, et elle eut un sourire attendri. Mike lui avait fait le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine cependant, alors qu'elle-même affichait un grand sourire et qu'elle était prête à remercier son compagnon comme il se devait, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Mike avait la tête des mauvais jours, et elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, quand il la vit, les rides de son front s'affaissèrent et l'expression soucieuse de son visage disparut pour laisser place à celle dont elle avait plus l'habitude. Il la rejoignit et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

- Hey. Tu as pu récupérer un peu de sommeil ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête avant de prendre place à la table, où il s'empressa de lui servir une assiette pleine de bacon, d'œufs et de plein d'autres choses.

Elle l'observa discrètement durant tout le petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il lui faisait la conversation comme si de rien n'était, ne s'attardant que sur des sujets qui la concernaient. Elle repassa en revue les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et même si elle n'avait pas pu lui accorder énormément de temps dernièrement, elle se rendit compte que le même scénario s'était répété depuis que Jasper était à nouveau entré dans sa vie.

Et elle comprit.

Mike s'apprêtait à se lever pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle quand elle l'arrêta, le retenant par le bras. Elle lui fit signe de se rassoir et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Elle le connaissait dorénavant assez bien pour pouvoir juger s'il lui mentait ou non, sans compter qu'il n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine.

- Crache le morceau, Mike.

Son regard se fit interrogatif, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Son œillade se fit cette fois-ci peu amène.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je te cache quelque chose ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative, et il se laissa fléchir, mais ne répondit pas.

- Mike, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très à l'écoute ces derniers temps, ni beaucoup là pour toi, et j'en suis désolée. Mais pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Je suis plutôt sure que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui te préoccupe. Pourquoi ?

Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Ton ex-fiancé, celui qui t'a rendue timbrée – pas d'offense – se pointe sans prévenir après cinq ans de silence radio. Avec dans une boite surprise une femme et un gosse –adorable, apparemment, pour ne rien gâcher. Sur ce, ta meilleure amie, qui est la sœur dudit crétin, se retrouve dans un accident de voiture à faire pâlir Bruce Willis et faillit y passer alors qu'elle est enceinte de huit mois. Tu te retrouves les deux mains plongées dans son corps pour lui sauver la vie alors que dans la salle d'à côté on essaie de sauver son bébé. Et maintenant, tu apprends que le crétin n'en est pas un, et qu'il est partit pour éviter de te mettre en danger, de quoi faire passer tous les princes charmant de Wall Disney pour des lâches. Bella, tu vis en plein Dallas et tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter avec mes problèmes ?

Ok, il parquait un point, se dit-elle. Sans compter Caïus et tout ce qu'il impliquait, on avait même dépassé le stade de Dallas.

- Mike, on est un couple. Tes problèmes sont mes problèmes. Alors, lâche tes répliques à la Dawson et mets moi à la page.

Elle haussa les sourcils devant son silence.

- Je t'écoute.

Il souffla un grand coup avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Il semblait très las.

- C'est Manuel.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se dit que c'état logique. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le désespérer à ce point à part ce petit bonhomme.

- Il est trop vieux pour l'orphelinat dorénavant. Et ils vont le mettre dans une famille d'accueil. Très prochainement. En fait, c'est presque fait. Ils ont trouvé une famille d'accueil, déjà. Et les papiers sont en route.

Ok, jusque là, elle comprenait. Mais il avait toujours refusé de l'adopter, arguant que le petit méritait mieux que lui. Bella n'avait pas comprit pourquoi, et elle avait même eut peur un temps que ce ne soit de sa faute. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, plus maintenant du moins, et… mais il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'était lui et seulement lui qui ne serait pas bon pour l'enfant.

- Mike, tu savais que ça finirait par arriver, non ?

Il eut l'air hésitant.

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée qu'on lui trouve une famille souhaitant l'adopter.

Elle le trouva attendrissant. Il voulait toujours le meilleur pour ceux qu'il aimait, passant lui-même en second plan à chaque fois.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais, mais il y avait si peu de chances. Il était déjà grand quand tu l'as rencontré. Le système d'adoption de ce pays est tellement compliqué, alors pour un enfant déjà grand c'est encore plus compliqué.

Il avait l'air si défaitiste.

- Je sais.

- Ça te pose tant problème qu'il aille en famille d'accueil ? Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir le voir aussi souvent qu'avant ?

Il planta son regard droit sur le sien, et elle sut qu'elle avait visé dans le mile.

- La famille d'accueil habite à San Francisco.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle détourna le regard quelques instants. Elle voyait où cette conversation allait mener, même si elle n'était pas sure que Mike en avait conscience. Il n'était évidemment pas allé jusque-là dans sa tête. Mais elle, si. Au bout d'un moment, elle souffla un grand coup, et posa sa main sur son avant-bras avant de vriller ses pupilles aux siennes.

- Tu vas déménager, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa réaction confirma ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait pas encore pensé sa vie jusque-là.

- Quoi ? Non. Non, je n'ai pas prévu de déménager.

Elle lui sourit, indulgente.

- Tu n'y as peut-être pas encore pensé, mais ça va venir. Et peut-être même vas-tu décider de rester ici et de le laisser partir. De rester avec moi. Mais éventuellement, c'est ce que tu feras. Tu partiras le rejoindre. Parce que quoi que tu en dises, ce garçon est toute ta vie depuis que tu l'as rencontré, Mike. C'est ton fils. C'est peut-être pas légal, ni génétique, mais dans ta tête, c'est ton fils. Tu t'occupes de lui depuis plus de trois ans. Tu l'aimes et le considère comme le tien depuis trois ans. Tu iras partout où il ira.

Il semblait choqué par son petit discours, ou peut-être par le fait qu'elle était restée si calme. Ce n'était qu'en apparence cependant, parce qu'à l'intérieur, elle avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Elle était terrorisée, et avait l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qui avait peur du noir et qui pleurait la nuit dans sa chambre d'enfant de Forks.

Mais elle se força à sourire, à le rassurer. Même si son sourire était tremblotant et hésitant.

- Tu ne trompes personne, Bella. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner.

Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et se réfugia sur ses genoux, dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, ni l'envie. Mais elle savait aussi que ça arriverait, tôt ou tard. Parce qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, qu'ils étaient adultes et que dans la vie, il fallait souvent faire des choix, aussi difficiles fussent-ils.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment. Et Bella se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié la saveur du réconfort de Mike, surement parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle était sur le point de le perdre.

Ils furent finalement interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme. Elle se détacha avec réticence des bras de son compagnon et atteignit son sac, dans le quel elle se mit à farfouiller à la recherche de son portable. Elle essuya discrètement la seule larme qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de couler et décrocha sans même regarder l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci avait la voix à la fois rauque et surexcitée.

- Bella ?

- Emmett ?

- C'est Rose. Elle s'est réveillée. Et… elle est elle-même. Rose is back, Bella-bear.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla de soulagement. Il était temps d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Mike gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette bonne nouvelle leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux, et les avait fait sortir du drama qu'était leurs vies depuis la réapparition de Jasper.

- Prête ?

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien.

Le sourire de Mike s'agrandit, et il s'extirpa de la voiture. Elle en fit de même et le rejoignit quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'il fermait la voiture à clef. Il avança la main vers elle et elle s'en empara.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de la patiente Rosalie McCarthy, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'Alice, Jasper et Tom rencontraient Mike. Tout le monde était présent, personne ne manquait à l'appel et un silence gênant se mit en place. Rapidement interrompu par Rosalie qui tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et l'apostropha afin de dissiper le malaise.

- Hey.

Aussitôt, Bella lâcha la main de Mike et se précipita auprès d'elle. Elle ne prit garde à aucune des précautions dont elle parlait toujours aux familles des patients et se jeta au coup de Rosalie.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

- J'ai connu mieux.

Elle se tut ensuite un moment, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieuse.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi. et je sais à quel point ça a dû être difficile, et ce que Papa a fait peser sur tes épaules en te le demandant. Merci.

Bella sourit.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé, tu sais bien que je l'aurais fait quand même. J'avais pas le choix, et je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Le sourire de Rosalie se fit malicieux.

- Certainement. Mais moi je t'aurais charcutée.

Bella éclata de rire. Et la pression redescendit. Elle prit la main de Rosalie et se tourna vers les autres. Esmée et Carlisle discutaient avec Mike, et cette vision gonfla le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux, leur gentillesse et leur générosité. Ils se comportaient toujours en parfaits hôtes, même s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé à Mike de se joindre à eux. Mais Bella n'aurait pas pu faire face à Jasper sans lui, et puisque le temps qu'elle était persuadée que son temps avec lui était compté, elle désirait en profiter un maximum. Profiter au plus de la vie qu'elle s'était construite, dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité, même si ça n'était déjà plus très réel aujourd'hui. Même si cette vie-là semblait déjà ne plus être la sienne.

Elle aperçut Alice qui discutait avec Jasper un peu plus loin, sauf que le jeune homme ne semblait pas écouter un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, le regard rivé sur Mike. A quoi jouait-il ? se demanda Bella. Tom, lui, jouait avec Emmett et les deux semblaient bien s'entendre. Cette vision sembla déclencher quelque chose en elle, et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rosalie, pour voir que cette dernière avait également les yeux rivés vers son mari et le petit bonhomme, son expression adoucie par l'attendrissement.

- J'imagine que tu as rencontré ta fille.

Aussitôt Rosalie se tourna vers elle, le regard pétillant.

- Elle est magnifique, Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui c'est vrai. Elle est sublime, comme sa maman. Mais il serait peut-être temps de lui trouver un nom.

- C'est fait. Emmett m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire sans moi.

Le silence plana au-dessus d'elles tendit que l'impatience de Bella grandissait. Rosalie gloussa, sachant que son amie n'était pas très patiente. Pourtant, elle semblait vouloir faire durer le suspens.

- Bon, tu te lances, ou je dois te faire parler sous la torture ?

- Alexandra Marie McCarthy. Alexandra parce qu'elle doit la vie au Docteur Karev, et Marie pour toi. On voulait mettre Isabella en deuxième prénom, mais on trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup de prénoms en –A, et c'était pas top.

- Oh ! Je… Compte sur moi pour le lui dire.

Les yeux de Rosalie se firent plus inquiets, plus concernés.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis ?

Bella s'interrompit dans ses pensées et se re-concentra sur son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable lui en voudrait-elle ?

- Tu sais, on voulait lui donner ton deuxième prénom, mais c'est un prénom français, et Emmett voulait un prénom qui faciliterait les abréviations. Il a de ses idées, lui, aussi…

- Attends, attends, tu crois que je t'en veux parce que vous n'avez pas choisi son premier prénom après moi ? Rose, voyons, …

- Oui, consentit celle-ci avec un petit sourire désolé, désolée, c'est pas vraiment ton genre. Et puis on s'est dit que vu qu'on pouvait le lui donner en deuxième prénom, surtout que tu vas déjà être sa marraine…

Bella, choquée, releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci attendait, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, signe de nervosité chez la jeune femme, et surtout signe qu'elle n'avait pas lâché l'information involontairement, au contraire…

Devant le silence de son amie cependant, elle ajouta :

- Voyons, Bella, à qui croyais-tu que j'allais demander ça ? Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

- B…bb… bien sur ! Quelle question !

Rosalie lui sourit, heureuse. Bella regarda autour d'elle.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lui trouver un parrain.

Mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure de nouveau. Nervosité de nouveau. De plus, elle semblait tenter d'éviter son regard.

- Ne m'en veut pas, Bella, s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi je t'en… Bien sur. Emmett t'a déjà tout raconté j'imagine.

Son amie serra les lèvres dans une moue contrite.

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

Bella poussa un soupir.

- Je sais, Rose. Je ne t'en demande pas autant. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu as toujours planifié, Jasper et moi en parrain et marraine de tes enfants. mais les choses ont changé…

- Peut-être pas tant que ça…

Sa voix s'était fait plus douce, et Bella savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : conspiration.

- Oh non Rosalie Cullen McCarthy. Je t'interdis même d'y penser. Jasper et moi, c'est fini, et depuis longtemps.

- Mais avec toutes ces révélations…

- Rose, réfléchis. Cinq ans ont passé. Et puis je suis sure qu'Emmett, en bonne commère qu'il est, a du te raconter ce que j'en pensais.

Elle lui fit sa moue contrariée, comme à chaque fois que tout ne se déroulait pas comme elle le souhaitait.

- Mmmhhh. On a toujours le droit d'espérer.

Mais Bella ne l'écoutait plus. Elle regardait Mike se diriger vers Jasper et tendre la main. Ce dernier, la mâchoire serrée, la prit sans hésiter. Sauf que Mike ne la relâcha pas, et au contraire fit pression et la tira de façon à ce que Jasper se rapproche de lui. La pièce était exigüe cependant, et Bella et Rosalie purent parfaitement entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Si je t'avais croisé il y a deux jours, je t'aurais certainement foutu mon poing dans la gueule. Maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire, je ne le ferais pas. Mais ne foire pas avec elle, parce que tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Rosalie gloussa discrètement, et Bella eut un sourire amusé. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre de Mike. C'était même tout le contraire. Mais Jasper ne le savait pas, lui. Et elle savait que si Mike faisait ça, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas sur d'être là encore longtemps pour assurer ses arrières. Son sourire s'évanouit. Comment allait-elle faire pour survivre à tout cela sans lui ?

Elle ferait avec, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Hors de question de demander à Mike de rester, elle ferait tout pour qu'il suivre Manuel. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Jasper ne répondit pas, mais vrilla son regard à celui de Bella. Elle n'eut aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Mike.

- Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne le ferais pas.

Mike l'étudia un moment, et hocha légèrement de la tête. Bella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pouffa, prenant bien soin d'éviter de les regarder.

* * *

Le champagne coulait à flots dans la petite chambre de Rosalie, et dans le couloir adjacent, la chambre ne pouvant contenir la moitié du personnel hospitalier qui se trouvait là. Bella avait eu la possibilité de remercier Bailey, Callie et tous ceux qui avaient permis de sauver Rosalie et Alexandra McCarthy. Une infirmière avait amené le bébé dans son petit lit d'hôpital et beaucoup d'infirmières se succédaient pour admirer le petit ange qui s'y trouvait, sous l'œil vigilent de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, dont les yeux ne quittaient à aucun moment l'enfant, même pour cligner.

Bella remarqua Alex qui discutait avec Jo un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et s'approcha d'eux. Aussitôt qu'elle l'a vit, Jo lui adressa un sourire timide et s'éloigna, souhaitant de toute évidence les laisser seuls. Bella n'avait pratiquement pas reparlé à Alex depuis la nuit de l'accident, ces derniers jours ayant été plutôt chargés. Il lui sourit quand il la vit s'avancer vers lui.

- Hey.

- Hey. Je n'ai pas encore eu un moment pour te remercier convenablement.

Aussitôt, ses lèvres se tordirent dans une grimace familière et il passa la paume de sa main contre ses cheveux, signes qu'il était gêné.

- Bahhhh, faut pas. C'est mon boulot après tout.

- Peut-être, mais… sauver Rosalie aurait eu un arrière gout très amère si on n'avait pas sauvé son bébé, alors…

Il ne répondit pas et se retourna vers leurs deux patientes. Bella suivit son regard et porta la coupe de champagne qu'elle avait à la main, à sa bouche. Celle d'Alex était déjà vide, et elle en conclut qu'il avait finit son service pour aujourd'hui, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il était là était pour garder un œil sur elle. Et alors elle sut qu'elle s'en sortait, même sans Mike. Parce qu'elle était bien entourée. Même s'il lui manquerait.

- Ils l'ont appelée Alexandra, tu sais. Par rapport à toi.

Il se tourna vers elle et eut l'air sincèrement étonné un moment. C'est ça qu'elle aimait tant chez Alex. Il en avait vu, pire que ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer, elle le savait. Pire qu'elle, à n'en pas douter. Et il était plutôt blasé sur tout, jamais étonné de la noirceur du genre humain. Et pourtant, parfois, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas grandit. Certaines de ses réactions lui faisaient entrevoir le petit garçon qu'il avait un jour été. Il y a une éternité, et ça n'avait surement pas duré longtemps. Mais il avait été comme ça, un jour. Naïf et innocent. Comme là, alors qu'il était étonné qu'on ait fait ça pour lui, et qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage l'émotion que ça lui procurait.

Comme toujours, quand elle était témoin d'un moment comme celui-ci chez Alex, elle faisait comme rien n'était. Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il aurait été gêné si elle avait réagit autrement. Et c'était ce qui leur avait permis de devenir amis, ce respect de la vie privée et des manies de l'autre. Parce qu'ils avaient conscience des blessures à l'origine de ces manies, et du besoin qu'ils en avaient pour se protéger du reste. Alors elle tapota l'épaule d'Alex et s'éloigna, le narguant à propos.

- Rentre chez toi Alex, vas te reposer. Tu as une tête à faire peur. On va finir par t'appeler McScary à ce rythme-là.

Elle s'éloigna alors qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil Jo, qui les avait observés quelques mètres plus loin, se précipiter auprès du jeune homme. Elle le laissait entre de bonnes mains. Elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la chambre afin de rejoindre Rosalie et Esmée et profiter un peu plus de sa filleule préférée quand tout à coup, Jasper se retrouva sur son chemin. Elle aurait aimé le contourner, mais au vu de son expression déterminée, et de ses yeux rivés sur elle, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, se dit-elle, et elle fit demi-tour, direction un des couloirs de service où il y avait peu de monde. Elle tourna dans les couloirs un moment avant de sentir une main agripper son coude.

Elle finit par se retourner et planta ses pupilles dans les siennes. Il voulait parler, très bien, ils allaient parler.

Elle se maudit à l'instant où elle se rendit compte qu'elle tentait de lire en lui, comme avant, alors que cela faisait déjà quelques instants qu'elle l'observait, peu discrète. Il l'avait laissée faire sans sourciller, et se tenait devant elle, l'air toujours aussi impénétrable. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si… si… imperturbable ? Aussi indifférent ?

Il parut étonné par la question.

- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai changé.

Son expression à elle se fit plus railleuse.

- Ça j'avais remarqué, merci.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, seul signe de nervosité qu'il avait gardé.

- Je… il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit hier, Bella.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Encore une nouvelle révélation ? Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir en supporter encore une, elle qui avait toujours détesté les surprises. Et ces dernières années, il lui en avait réservé quelques unes, et pas des meilleures.

- Je t'écoute. Je ne suis plus à cela près, après tout.

Il inspira un grand coup, et finalement se décida.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

La question avait fusé. Après tout, il avait tellement à se faire pardonné.

- Pour tout. Pour t'avoir menti. Pour être partit. Et pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu sais bien que les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Mais je n'aurais jamais du te parler de cette façon. Je suis… sincèrement désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

Il lui fallut un moment pour procéder tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était temps. Temps qu'il s'excuse. Même si elle ne lui en avait pas vraiment laissé le temps, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé. Autant être honnête, au moins avec elle-même. Pour autant, qu'est-ce que tout cela changeait ?

Il attendait visiblement qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle fasse un geste. Elle s'en rendait compte. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, ou même de quoi dire.

- Ok. finit-elle par dire.

- Ok ? Lui demanda-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Oui, ok. Merci de t'être excusé. Mais il va me falloir du temps Jasper. Beaucoup de temps, avant d'être capable de te voir à nouveau comme quelqu'un de bien, ou comme quelqu'un de … de mon entourage ou de ma famille.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer. Et elle se dit que la situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les choses de son point de vue à lui, la première fois qu'elle se le permettait. Après tout, il avait du tout abandonner, son travail, ses repères, sa famille, toute sa vie, en fin de compte. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu en faire tant. Sa vie à elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été chamboulée en un clin d'œil. La sienne aussi, et il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'avoir tout le soutien dont elle avait profité. Elle profita de sa lucidité pour s'avouer, en toute franchise, qu'au final il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix non plus.

- Je ne te promets pas que l'on redeviendra les meilleurs amis du monde, ajouta-t-elle, mais je te promets de faire des efforts pour qu'on puisse, un jour, être amis, pourquoi pas.

Il hocha la tête, avec réticence. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait espéré, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il lui laisserait du temps. Il l'observa un moment, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Tu m'en veux toujours.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Oui. Oui, je t'en veux encore. Et je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais penser à tout ça sans rancœur.

Son expression se fit presque suppliante.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, Bella. Pour te protéger.

Elle inspira longuement.

- Tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Il détourna le regard un instant, serra les lèvres et revint vers elle. Il semblait… perdu.

- Je voulais que tu puisses poursuivre ta vie. Je ne voulais pas te faire quitter ta famille, ta vie.

- Je l'aurais fait, pourtant. Si tu me l'avais demandé. Sans même y penser, sans hésiter. A l'époque, je t'aimais assez pour le faire.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux un instant. Pensait-il, comme elle, que tout cela était un énorme gâchis ? Sans doute. Puis il reprit, et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Et mois je t'aimais trop pour en exiger autant de toi.

Cette conversation la mettait mal à l'aise. C'en était trop pour elle. Trop à cœur ouvert. Elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Elle essaya pourtant d'être la plus honnête possible, tout en faisant en sorte de clore la discussion.

- Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix. Tu as prit, seul, une décision qui nous concernait tous les deux Jasper. Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Tu aurais voulu me suivre, et je ne pouvais pas te prendre avec moi. Cette vie t'aurait… elle t'aurait détruite. Tu n'aurais pas pu laisser derrière toi ton père, toute ta famille, Rose, Seth, tes études, la vie pour laquelle tu avais tant travaillé, Bella ! Et j'avais peur qu'en te laissant derrière moi en connaissant toute l'histoire, tu ne mettes encore plus de temps à refaire ta vie !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Quel gâchis ! Ils avaient bousillé leurs vies à cause d'un mec qu'ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle serra les dents, et ses mains tremblèrent sous la colère qu'elle ressentit un instant envers ce Caïus Volturi. Puis, elle se reprit. Elle tenta de garder une voix égale quand elle parla à nouveau, mais n'y parvint pas entièrement.

- Eh bien tu t'es trompé. Parce que je me suis détruite, toute seule, quand tu es partit.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, elle le contourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

* * *

Le trajet du retour avec Mike se fit sans un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Alex semblait déjà être couché, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Jo. Elle regarda Mike s'activer dans la cuisine pour leur faire à diner, ils avaient passé toute la journée à l'hôpital et n'avaient rien mangé depuis qu'ils s'étaient levé. Elle le laissa faire. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de s'impliquer dans sa routine alors qu'il réfléchissait, et qu'il lui parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Aussi elle ne dit rien et lui laissa tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

Elle mit la table pendant qu'il passait les pâtes, et ils finirent par s'attabler tous deux, et mangèrent en silence.

- Bella…

Elle releva la tête, et cligna une fois des yeux, signe qu'il avait toute son attention. Il se tut quelques instants, comme incertain s'il devait continuer.

- Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux de la journée. Jasper, ajouta-t-il devant son regard éberlué.

Elle fronça les sourcils ; elle ne s'était pas doutée un instant que tout ceci était en rapport avec Jasper. Elle aurait plutôt parié sur Manuel. Il lui prit la main.

- Vous… Il y a toujours quelque chose entre lui et toi.

- Quoi ?

Alors c'était ça ? Une vulgaire crise de jalousie ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Mike. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre Jasper et moi. Pas depuis des années en tout cas.

Il lui sourit.

- Je sais. Je ne t'accuse de rien. J'observe, c'est tout. Et la façon dont il te regarde, la façon dont tu le regardes, toi…

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où tout cela venait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ecoute, Mike. Si tu essaies de rompre en invoquant Jasper, ça ne sert à rien. Je… je ne t'en voudrais jamais de mettre Manuel avant moi…

L'emprise de sa main se resserra sur la sienne.

- Bella… Nous deux, c'est… ça m'a sauvé la vie. Et je t'aime. Et d'une certaine façon, ce sera toujours le cas. Tu m'as guéri il y a très longtemps Bella, au moins autant que je pouvais l'être, et je serais plus qu'heureux de passer ma vie à tes côtés. Mais ça ne serait pas bien, pas juste pour toi.

Il lui sourit, soudain plus détendu. Comme s'il s'était finalement décidé.

- Tu as une chance d'être heureuse maintenant, avec ou sans lui. Tu dois juste trouver le moyen de tourner la page sur ces cinq dernières années.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Mais l'admettre et l'accepter étaient deux choses différentes.

- Et nous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue de sa main libre.

- Nous, c'était pas fait pour durer, Bella. C'était une jolie parenthèse, dont on avait tous les deux besoin. Mais le rêve est fini, on l'a fait durer autant qu'on pouvait. Il est temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Elle détestait quand il était perspicace. Elle détestait qu'il le soit maintenant, qu'il le soit à propos d'eux. Elle détestait qu'il l'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. C'était trop tôt.

- Ferme-là.

Et elle l'embrassa, fougueusement.

La façon dont il lui fit l'amour cette nuit-là avait un gout d'adieu.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, il était très tôt. Si tôt que le jour n'était pas encore levé. En jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, elle vit qu'il n'était que 5h30 du matin. Pourtant, elle était seule dans le lit.

Elle se leva, un nœud enserrant sa gorge. Elle avança un peu, et ouvrit les placards. Seules ses affaires à elles s'y trouvaient. Elle se calma en sachant parfaitement que Mike ne partirait jamais sans lui dire au revoir. Sauf qu'il le lui avait dit la veille au soir.

Elle se précipita hors de la chambre, et descendit les escaliers en courant. Au milieu du salon se trouvaient plusieurs valises empilées. L'air revint dans ses poumons. Elle avait besoin de lui dire au revoir. Maintenant que la panique était partie, elle entendait plus clairement la douche en fond sonore. Or, Alex n'avait pas encore finit son service de nuit.

Elle sentit les larmes monter, et les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'il n'était jamais vraiment bon de les retenir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin. Puis, y réfléchissant à deux fois, le vida, prit un autre verre et se servit une téquila.

Quand Mike descendit au salon, il faisait encore nuit. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, son verre, qu'elle avait resservit d'une deuxième rasade à la main, et regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux n'accrochant rien de particulier. Il sursauta quand elle prit la parole, inconscient de sa présence dans la pièce.

- Tu t'en vas.

Il laissa quelques secondes glisser sans que l'un des deux ne trouble le silence, puis se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

- Un peu mélodramatique, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Pourtant, quand il avisa ses larmes et l'état de son visage, son sourire à lui disparut aussitôt.

- Bella…

- Pas la peine. Tu t'es parfaitement bien expliqué hier soir. Et tu as raison, il est plus que temps. Je comprends, Mike. Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

- Tu vas me manquer.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Toi aussi.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, et il partit remplir la voiture de ses sacs. Quand il vint prendre le dernier cependant, elle se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Tu devrais l'adopter, tu sais.

Il reposa le sac dont il venait d'attraper la bandoulière pour la poser sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés, et baissa la tête.

- J'y ai pensé. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Mais…

- Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne, Mike. Tu aimes cet enfant, et il t'aime aussi. Habiter avec toi et te considérer comme son père est tout ce qu'il veut. Tu ne peux pas le lui refuser, surtout quand c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

Son souffle fut plus bruyant.

- Je… il mérite mieux qu'un homme vieillit avant l'âge, qui ne sera pas capable de lui donner une vraie famille, et… il mérite mieux qu'un mec complètement détruit, Bells.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça, et elle fut heureuse de constater que malgré tout, leur vieille complicité était toujours là. Que même s'ils ne seraient plus ensemble, ils pouvaient tous deux compter sur leur amitié.

- Tu te trompes. Mais si tu veux partir sur ce terrain là, allons-y. c'est un adolescent. Il ne sera pas adopté, Mike. Il va courir de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, jusqu'à ses 18 ans où, là, il sera vraiment seul, définitivement. Il mérite tellement mieux. Et tu peux lui offrir un meilleur avenir que celui-là. Tu peux lui offrir une vraie famille, Mike.

Il lui sourit, sincère. Puis son visage s'affaissa.

- Ils ne me le laisseront jamais.

- Ah, mais là c'est toit qui ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu as, ou de ce que tu pourrais avoir. Tu nous l'envoies, l'assistante sociale, si elle te fait du souci. Tu te rends compte que tu as derrière toi un chirurgien cardio-thoracique, un chirurgien pédiatrique, le chef de chirurgie de l'hôpital, et à mon avis, le shérif d'une petite ville du Washington ? On sera tous derrière toi, tu n'as même pas à demander.

Il la regarda, étonné, puis son sourire revint sur son visage.

- Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

- Non, arrête de réfléchir. Ça fait trois ans que tu réfléchis. Il est plus que temps d'agir, non ? Applique tes conseils à ton propre cas, et je penserais peut-être à les appliquer aussi.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

- Bordel, comment je vais faire sans toi ?

- Tu t'en sortiras parfaitement bien. Et je suis sure que tu seras un bon père.

- Tu vas me manquer.

Il embrassa son front, et, plus pressé, comme s'il n'était pas sur d'en être capable s'il attendait plus longtemps, attrapa son sac et sortit de la pièce. Quand elle entendit le moteur démarrer, et la voiture s'éloigner, quand elle se retrouva complètement seule, elle vida son verre et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle ne reprenait pas le travail avant le lendemain, et elle se laisserait une journée pour pleurer, une journée pour être une loque, pour se mettre minable, pourquoi pas. Une journée pour fermer cette page de sa vie.

* * *

Sur ce, une bonne semaine mes p'tits loups ! Ah, non, j'avais autre chose à dire, lol : je n'en ai pas fait mention la dernière fois, mais nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews, largement maintenant même ! Alors, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! A la prochaine !


End file.
